


Colors

by Not_Listening



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Demons, F/F, Fae & Fairies, Fantasy AU, POV Alternating, Royalty, gna try and include everyone equally, im doing my best pls be gentle, lesbians with swords lets go, lots of dif povs, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 75,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27733876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_Listening/pseuds/Not_Listening
Summary: Set in a fantasy world, the fates of twelve girls become intertwined when a swarm of demons attacks the kingdom.Haseul and Yeojin want to escape their terrible home, and Vivi agrees. Yerim wants to get off the streets. Chaewon and Hyejoo both feel like outsiders in the castle, while knights Jungeun and Hyunjin face doubts about the family they serve. Jinsol wants to be a better magician, Sooyoung craves more out of her miserable life, and Jiwoo wants to keep her plants alive.And Heejin? Heejin just wants to survive long enough to make it to twenty.
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry/Im Yeojin, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin, Jo Haseul/Viian Wong | ViVi, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 89
Kudos: 225





	1. Chapter 1

**Yerim** **:**

My heart pounded in my chest, and the bread I had gripped between my fingers was the only source of warmth I had, offering me some relief from the biting cold. Yells sounded behind me, and I internally cringed at the sound, resisting the urge to immediately turn around and give in. Instead, I ran harder, nearly stumbling over my own feet as I whipped around a familiar corner. 

“Hey!” The man yelled, sounding a bit farther behind than he had previously been. 

Gritting my teeth, I sprinted down the alleyway towards the far wall, where a relatively large box had been propped up against the bricks. The man’s footsteps sounded behind me, but I wasn’t worried. 

I knew I was faster. 

“There’s nowhere to go, girl!” the man yelled, sounding confident in his words. 

A small smirk made its way onto my face. I thundered towards the wall, leaping into the air as soon I got close enough and using the crate as a stepping stone. 

The momentum of the jump propelled me up into the air, closer to the roof of the opposite building. Grunting with the effort, I reached up a hand and latched my fingers onto the ledge of the roof. 

The man could only watch in shock as I gracefully pulled myself up and over the ledge. Allowing myself a brief moment of respite, I took a glance back down into the alleyway, clutching the loaf of bread between my hands a bit tighter. Giving the baker one last rueful look, I turned away and started towards the opposite edge of the roof, where I knew there was a balcony I could use to scramble back to the ground. 

A familiar feeling of guilt consumed me as I looked down at the bread in my hands. It had been awhile since I'd had to resort to stealing to get by, but this had been a tough winter, and it was difficult to find anything substantial in the trash bins I normally relied on. Even so, stealing, even something so small, left a bitter taste in my mouth. 

Regardless, I had gotten enough to last me at least a couple days. Hopefully, I’d be able to scrounge up something myself next time instead of snatching another loaf of bread. 

I methodically made my way down the other side of the building, making sure to pull up the hood of my cloak as I did. It wouldn’t do any good to get recognized right now, especially if anyone was still on my tail. 

Luckily, the street was clear of people, and I was mostly alone. I hugged the bread closer, as though it were a lifeline. I suppose it was, in a way. 

It wasn’t hard to tell why no one was out. It was frigid outside, and even with the proper clothing, it was probably hard not to feel the chill in the air. My clothes were too thin to protect me from the wind and cold for very long, I knew, so it was important that I make it back relatively soon. 

Treading the familiar roads and keeping my head down, my heart began to ache as I briefly considered my circumstances. It was always in wintertime that I found myself struggling the most, which wasn’t exactly unexpected. It was cold, and dark, and people weren’t as generous when supplies were limited. 

I didn’t blame them. 

After a few minutes of walking, I arrived at the familiar alleyway where I had recently set up camp. It was isolated, empty, and it provided a bit of protection from the fierce wind. I ducked into the alley, glancing behind me before pulling my hood down and running a hand through my hair. 

At the far end of the alley, tucked into the very corner, I had set up a small tent of sorts, crafted out of torn and stained blankets I had managed to scrounge up. It wasn’t ideal, by any means, but it was something. 

With a sigh, I pushed aside the blankets and stumbled my way into the tent, immediately pushing myself away from the cold and hugging my knees to my chest to preserve some sort of warmth. 

It didn’t help all that much. 

After I had caught my breath, I grabbed the loaf of bread from where I had shoved it into my sleeve. I frowned. It was already cold. 

Regardless, I ripped off a piece and eagerly ate it. The taste of the bread was enough to make my heart flutter. I was so hungry, and it took an active effort to not take another bite. I knew I had to preserve the loaf as long as I could. 

Still, my stomach twisted with the familiar pain of hunger, and I was left with a bitter taste in my mouth. 

When would this end? What was it all for, anyway? I had been living like this for years, now, and nothing had changed. 

The burning feeling of injustice and anger twisted in my gut. I was  _ so tired.  _ I was tired of digging through trash bins for food, of accepting handouts from people who looked at me with only pity or disgust, and of not knowing whether I’d even survive long enough to make it to next week. 

I’d always managed to tell myself it was temporary, that things would get better. But, it was starting to become obvious that nothing was going to change anytime soon. 

And just like that, the anger burning in my gut vanished, replaced only with cold hopelessness. 

When would this end?

My depressing thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a small whine, and I jumped a little at the noise.

I watched with furrowed brows as the small nose of an animal peeked its way into my tent, hesitantly sniffing the air. And, just like that, the animal had pushed aside the edges of the tent and marched inside. The tiny dog looked up at me with curious eyes, and I looked right back at it, blinking. 

Now that it was closer, I could see that the dog had thick black fur with white spots scattered across his coat. He looked absolutely tiny, and way too slim to be healthy. I sighed as I noticed the dog’s matted fur and the scratches scattered along its torso. 

“Hello,” I said, my voice a bit raspy. With a start, I realized just how long it had been since I’d spoken. 

The dog tilted his head at me, eyes wide. 

“You’re a stray?” I asked, as if the dog could respond. 

He didn’t.

“Well, that’s something we have in common, I guess,” I continued, laughing humorlessly. 

The dog padded a bit closer to me, and I finally noticed that his eyes were focused on the bread still clutched between my fingers. 

My heart ached for the animal as I noticed his hungry gaze, and I knew I couldn’t just give him nothing.

I sighed, tearing off a pretty sizable piece of bread and tossing it towards the dog. I watched him scarf down the bread, and, glancing back down at what was left of my food, I felt unease settle in my gut. 

That wasn’t smart, I knew. I didn’t know when I’d be able to get food again, and giving up something so big wasn’t a good idea. 

But, then the dog was looking up at me with huge, grateful eyes, and I couldn’t find it in me to regret it. “You probably needed that a bit more than me, huh?” I asked, reaching out and affectionately petting the dog’s head. It nuzzled into my hand, and, before I knew it, it was sitting in my lap, expectantly looking for more pets. 

I raised an eyebrow, giving the dog a flat look. His face didn’t change. I laughed a bit before I resumed petting him. As I began to give him a belly rub, much to his pleasure, I frowned when I noticed just how skinny he was. I could feel his ribs sticking out, even through his thick fur. 

“You’ve had it pretty rough, huh,” I hummed, absentmindedly running my hand along his fur. The dog didn’t respond. 

Looking down at it’s satisfied face, I knew that I couldn’t just let him starve. If I didn’t help, he wouldn’t make it through the next week. 

I stopped petting him, and he looked up at me with affronted eyes. Laughing, I titled my head at him, giving him a curious look. “What’s your name?” I asked. 

The dog simply whined, nuzzling his head into my hand. 

“I think I’ll call you...Lucky.” I decided after a moment’s consideration. “Maybe we’ll both run into some luck at some point.” 

The dog didn’t pay attention, settling into my lap and closing his eyes. I glanced down at him, giving him a warm smile. 

“Looks like I’ll be scavenging for two, now,” I sighed. Running a hand through my hair, I was grateful for the warmth Lucky provided as he sat in my lap. The familiar chill had crept back in, and the thin blankets of the tent did little to protect either of us from the frigid cold. 

I grabbed my bag from the corner of the tent, shoving the rest of the loaf inside for later and taking out another blanket. 

It was in bad shape, but it was something. 

Draping it over myself and Lucky, I did my best to adjust my position, sinking to the ground and closing my eyes. 

As I drifted off, I couldn't help but hope that things would get better soon.

I wasn’t sure how much longer I could last like this.

**Haseul** **:**

The blisters on my hand stung, and I knew new ones were already forming. Still, I kept scrubbing the already spotless floor. It felt pointless, and I knew it probably was, but the Lady had always been fond of giving us busy work. 

I glanced over to the other corner of the room, where Yeojin was supposed to be cleaning the windows, only to find her seated against the wall and twiddling her thumbs, humming absentmindedly to herself. 

I sighed. It wasn’t unexpected, but I had hoped Yeojin would actually do her chores for once. 

“Yeojin,” I called over, exasperatedly. My back ached as I sat up, and I set down the brush I had been using, giving my sister a flat look. “What are you doing?”

Yeojin jerked her head up at me, eyes wide, but she didn’t look the least bit remorseful. “My chores,” she replied matter-of-factly. 

My look didn’t change. 

Yeojin raised her hands in surrender. “No, really,” she insisted, leaning a bit closer as if she was intent on proving her point. “I’m just really considering the  _ best  _ way to clean these windows. What’s the most efficient way to clean glass? Specifically glass that’s  _ already clean? Because we cleaned it yesterday!”  _

My gaze softened a bit at her comment, hearing the familiar frustration enter her voice. “Yeojin, I know it’s hard -” 

“No, Haseul,” Yeojin interrupted, standing from the ground and throwing her hands in the air in exasperation. “It’s not hard. It’s  _ ridiculous. _ ” 

I frowned, but I couldn’t exactly argue with her. 

“That woman has us working all hours of the day, and for what?” Yeojin spat. “No one comes here! We’re the only ones who even see this place.”

“There’s Lizzie and Ella,” I reminded her.

Yeojin rolled her eyes. “Those two don’t count.” she said. “They live here too. And they’re the  _ worst.” _

Again, I couldn’t argue with that.

“Haseul, when is this going to end?” Yeojin asked, and my heart ached at the slight desperation that shone through her voice. “Dad died over a year ago, and we’ve been living this hell for  _ months.  _ You know it’s time to go.” 

I swallowed. It had been awhile since Yeojin had spoken to me so directly, since she had mentioned dad at all. 

I still remembered when I had used this room to practice my ballroom dancing, giggling with Yeojin as we stumbled over our own feet and tried our best to play the grand piano propped up in the corner of the room. Our dad would come home and give a big smile, laughing at our horrible efforts. He’d ruffle our hair and set his stuff aside to dance with us. By the end, we were all roaring with laughter and our cheeks hurt from smiling so wide. 

And then that... _ woman  _ had arrived.

“Haseul?” Yeojin asked, ripping me away from my memories. Her voice was a lot quieter this time, as if she knew exactly where I’d just gone. 

I shook my head, pushing away the memories. “You know things have changed, Yeo,” I told her. “Dad’s gone, and we don’t have anywhere else to go. This is our  _ home. _ ” 

Yeojin looked at me with tired eyes. “Is it really our home without dad?” she asked quietly. “He’s gone, and now this  _ witch _ -” 

“Oh  _ dear.”  _ a sickeningly sweet voice interrupted Yeojin mid sentence.   


My stomach dropped. 

I turned to find the Lady of the house standing at the doorway of the ballroom, giving us a sharp look. In her right hand, she gripped the end of the long black cane she carried everywhere. 

At first glance, she seemed unassuming, even kind, but I knew better. The clench of her jaw, the ever-present smirk on her face, the way she carried herself with an air of superiority wherever she went.

She was anything but kind.

The Lady tapped the cane twice against the hardwood floor, and the sound of it echoed throughout the empty room. 

I couldn’t control my flinch.

“Did I interrupt your conversation?” The Lady asked in a tone that sent chills down my  spine.

I looked over at Yeojin, only to find her pale face staring back at the Lady. “N-no, ma’am,” Yeojin stuttered. “We were just working on our chores -” 

The Lady tapped the cane against the floor again, and Yeojin snapped her mouth shut. “Enough. Don’t lie to me.” she said. “If you think this time is an excuse for you to slack off and gossip, you are sorely mistaken.”

“Ma’am, please, we were just -” I tried. 

She jerked her head towards me with a sharp glare, and my words caught in my throat.

“If the floor and windows aren’t spotless by dinnertime, you’re both spending a night in the shed.” she said, her words leaving no room for protest. 

My face drained of color at the mention of the shed, and Yeojin and I both nodded at the Lady, eyes wide with alarm.

And with that, she was gone, turning and walking out of the room. 

After the click of her heels had faded, I allowed myself a small sigh of relief. Turning back towards my sister, I found her already beginning to clean the windows. 

I swallowed. I had wanted Yeojin to do her chores, but the sight of her dutifully scrubbing every single spot on the glass, her face pale and blank, was...unsettling. 

Unease settled in the pit of my stomach as I turned back to my own work. The room was silent, aside from the sound of scrubbing and the occasional splash of water. 

I sighed. Yeojin was right. 

We had to get out of here.

**Vivi** **:**

“I’m going out!” I called over my shoulder as I made my way towards the exit of the bakery. 

My mom’s head jerked up, and she gave me a warning look. “You better be careful, girl,” she said, eyes narrowed. 

I laughed a little. “Of course, Mom.” I replied easily, continuing to walk out the door.

“And be back before dark!” my mom yelled. “It’s dangerous to be out so late!” 

I nodded, waving goodbye to her before finally exiting our family bakery. It was early evening, so the streets weren’t too crowded yet. It was easy for me to make my way towards the edge of the city, especially since our bakery was located on the outskirts anyway. 

There was a large wall surrounding Mobius, but I knew ways around it. Specifically, the hole in the wall from years ago that still hadn't been fixed. Luckily, it worked in my favor. 

I easily slipped out the city boundaries and began to make my way to the west. The area outside was mostly grasslands, flat and uninhabited, which made it relatively easy to see the rather large mansion in the distance. It was far, but I didn’t mind making the journey.

An involuntary smile crept onto my face at the thought of seeing Haseul again. We had begun seeing each other nearly every day now, sneaking in quick meetings at the side of the estate when her stepmother wasn’t home or wasn’t paying attention. 

It had started innocently. I’d been making a routine delivery, albeit a little further from the city than I was used to. Haseul answered the door when I knocked, and there was an instant connection. I began making excuses to take care of all the deliveries since then, on the off-chance that I might see Haseul once again. 

Luckily, even when I wasn’t delivering to the estate, we organized time to see each other. It was always too short, and Haseul was always nervous and on-edge the entire time, scared that her stepmother might find out, but it was enough for me. 

Any time at all with Haseul was enough. 

And it was with that thought in mind that I made my way towards the estate, a smile on my face and butterflies fluttering in my gut. 

The walk was long, but it went by pretty fast as my mind was consumed with thoughts of Haseul. 

Today was the day. I would ask her to run away with me. She deserved more than what she had, and she deserved to live a happy life away from those monsters in that house. 

As I got closer to the estate, I made sure to crouch down in the tall grass to avoid being seen, creeping along the perimeter of the mansion and moving towards the large tree planted on the side of the building. 

I made sure I was out of sight as I took a seat on the grass, leaning against the trunk of the tree. Fiddling with my fingers, I couldn’t help the wave of nerves that washed over me. I wondered what Haseul’s response might be. I knew she wanted to get away from this place, but I couldn’t help but worry about what I was asking. 

After all, it was a big question, asking someone to leave their entire life behind. 

I was consumed with my thoughts as I waited anxiously for Haseul to arrive. I absentmindedly fiddled with the small box in my pocket, taking a deep breath to try and calm my nerves once again. 

Finally, after what felt like hours, I heard hesitant footsteps approaching the tree from the left. I stumbled to my feet, peeking around the side of the trunk to find Haseul walking towards me. 

She looked radiant, even in a simple sundress. Her eyes shone with happiness as she met my gaze, and her face broke into a beautiful smile. I couldn’t help the smile that spread across my face, either. 

We embraced, and Haseul nuzzled her face into my neck, releasing a shaky breath. It wasn't hard to tell that something had happened since we’d last spoken. 

When we separated, I reached out and grasped both her hands in mine, giving her a concerned look. “What happened?” I asked, furrowing my brows. 

Haseul shook her head, waving me off, but my face didn't change. She sighed, gripping my hands a bit tighter. “It’s just something that happened this morning.” she said. “Yeojin and I nearly got in trouble with the Lad - with my stepmother.” 

I scowled at the mention of the woman of the house. I knew how poorly she treated Haseul and her sister, and the very thought of anyone hurting either of them left a bitter taste in my mouth and a burning anger in my gut. “But you didn’t?” I pushed. “You guys are okay, right?” 

Haseul nodded. “We’re fine, it was just a close call.” she assured me.

I released a small sigh of relief, but I could still see something was bothering her. “There’s more, isn’t there?” I asked. 

Haseul swallowed. “It’s just something Yeo said this morning,” she answered. “She wants to get out of here as much as I do, but I’m just - I don’t know. We have to leave, I know that, but I don’t know where we’re supposed to go.” 

She looked up at me, eyes shining. “This is our home,” she told me. “We don’t know anywhere else.” 

I swallowed. Now was the perfect time to bring it up, the perfect time to spring the question. 

Still, I was terrified. I opened my mouth to speak, but the words caught in my throat. 

Haseul’s brows furrowed. “Vivi?” she asked, picking up on my sudden show of nerves.

I took a deep breath, steeling myself and reaching a hand into the pocket of my pants. “I wanted to ask you something.” I said, presenting a small box. 

Haseul gasped as I opened it, revealing a necklace that I commissioned a few weeks ago. It was a simple piece, a chain with a charm attached at the end, a miniature bird figurine, but Haseul looked near-tears as I presented the necklace to her. 

**“** These past few months with you have been...amazing,” I breathed, my voice a little shaky. 

Haseul reached a hand up to cover her mouth, carefully lifting the necklace up to give it a good look. Her eyes shone with love as she took in the small details of the jewelry. 

“You deserve better than this, Haseul,” I told her, my voice becoming firmer. “I want to give you better.” 

Haseul looked up at me in confusion. I smiled at her, noticing the way her eyes shone with unshed tears. “Vivi, I - what?” she asked. 

“Run away with me,” I finally managed. “I won’t be able to give you everything you deserve, but it’ll be better than this. And we’ll be together.” 

Haseul blinked, and her eyes filled with shock. “B - But Yeojin?” she asked, shaking her head. 

“She can come with us,” I told her. 

Haseul shook her head, clearly overwhelmed. I reached out and placed my hand on her shoulder, meeting her gaze. “Haseul,” I said, urging her to listen. “You need to leave this place. You  _ and _ Yeojin.” 

Haseul seemed at a loss for words, and I sighed, squeezing her shoulder to offer her some assurance. I knew this was an overwhelming decision, and I was willing to give her however long she needed. “It’s okay, take some time to think about it,” I whispered. Leaning forward and pressing out foreheads together, I took a deep breath. “I’ll wait for you.” 

Haseul said nothing, but her slow nod and the soft smile she gave me said enough. 

We stayed like that for a while, simply enjoying each other’s presence, until a screeching voice from the mansion made us both jump. 

Haseul jerked her head back towards the building, alarm clear on her face. “It’s her. I have to go,” she told me with a frown. “I’m sorry I can’t give you an answer just yet.” 

I nodded at her, but a frown overtook my face as well. Our farewells were always bittersweet. “It’s okay, Haseul.” I assured her. “Take all the time you need.” 

Just as Haseul opened her mouth to say more, the voice sounded again, louder this time. I felt anger burning in my gut as Haseul flinched at the sound and looked back over her shoulder. “Go,” I said, waving towards the mansion with a scowl on my face. “I don’t want you to get into any more trouble over me.”

Haseul’s eyes lingered on me for a moment, and I furrowed my brows in confusion. Then, she leaned forwards and pressed her lips against mine, reaching up her hand and cupping my cheek.

My brain stopped functioning for a moment as we kissed, and, too soon, Haseul was pulling away, giving me a sweet smile. 

I could only watch as Haseul began moving back towards the mansion, looking over her shoulder to call, “You’re worth a little trouble,” she called. “Trust me.” 

My heart fluttered, even after Haseul was long gone, her silhouette fading from view as she entered the mansion once again. 

With a sigh, I began my long trek back to the bakery. Although our time together was short, I was grateful to be able to see Haseul at all. 

My gut twisted with anger once again at the thought of Haseul and her sister staying in that place with that horrible woman. It was unfair that they should be subjected to such treatment, especially by someone who should care for them. 

A couple weeks after she and I began our meetings, Haseul had told me how she and Yeojin ended up with their stepmother. 

Apparently, the woman had come into their life a couple years back, charming their father with pretty words and a beautiful face. Yeojin and Haseul had known better, easily seeing through the woman’s fake smile and personality, but there was nothing they could do to stop their father from marrying the woman, especially after the recent death of the mother. She brought with her heavy debts and two bratty daughters, whom Haseul and Yeojin both hated. They didn’t like it, but they didn’t want to ruin their father’s happiness.

However, their father died only months later, under mysterious circumstances. 

I grit my teeth at the thought. They were trapped in that house, and I wanted nothing more than to get them out. 

I just hoped that the next time I saw Haseul, she’d have an answer for me.

With a sigh, I glanced up at the sight of the city in the distance. While it was clearly visible, just as it normally was, something was wrong. 

A dark cloud was hovering over the town, looking rather ominous and scary. 

When I looked back down, a chill ran down my spine as I finally realized what exactly was wrong. 

In the distance, Mobius was  _ burning. _

**Jinsol** **:**

I groaned, slamming my head in the desk with a bang. I had been reading this damn spellbook for the past two hours, and I was still no closer to being able to cast an invisibility charm. 

“It’s no use!” I called, exasperation entering my tone. “You know I can’t cast anything. I barely even  _ have  _ magic.”

There was no response, but I could hear a familiar sigh from the other room. As footsteps sounded throughout the small house, I shrank a little as my master came into view at the doorway of the room. 

Despite her young appearance, Chungha had lived for many years, and she was the wisest person Jinsol knew. In addition, she was also the kindest, considering she had still taken Jinsol as her apprentice despite her inability to cast even the most basic of spells. 

Chungha frowned. “Don’t say that, Jinsol,” she chastised me. “I know you struggle with some spells, but that doesn’t mean you don’t have magical ability.” 

I felt a familiar annoyance enter my gut. “What else is it supposed to mean?” I asked, standing from my seat at the table and throwing my hands into the air in exasperation. “I can barely do  _ anything.”  _

Chungha sighed, but she still offered me an understanding smile. “I’ve told you before, and I’ll tell you again,” she said, approaching me and resting her hands on my shoulders. “This takes time. You have to stick with it, or else you’ll get nowhere.” 

I held her gaze for a moment before offering a stiff nod, slumping over a bit. Taking a seat back in the chair, I shot a scowl at the book still lying flat on the table. 

Chungha seemed to pick up on my distaste, and she laughed a little, shaking her head. “C’mon, you’ve been studying for a while,” she said, waving me over. “Come help me with dinner.” 

I shot her a grateful smile, and wasted no time before slamming the old, dusty book shut and leaping up from my chair. 

Chungha rolled her eyes, already walking over to the kitchen. I followed gleefully, curious to see what she was working on for our meal. Walking into the kitchen, my eyes widened at the sight that greeted me. 

All around the kitchen, utensils were flying through the air, stirring stew in a pot and slicing vegetables and other ingredients. The dishes in the sink were washing themselves, splashing water haphazardly on the tiled floor, which was almost immediately cleaned up by a floating towel.

“You need my help?” I asked, confused. “Looks like you’ve got it covered in here.” 

Chungha shot me a devious smile over her shoulder as she walked up to the pot on the stove. She reached out a hand, snapping her fingers. 

The knives cutting the vegetables ceased their movements and fell to the counter with a clatter. “Cut the vegetables.” my master said, jerking her head to the counter as she tasted the stew in the pot. “It builds character.”

I gave her a disbelieving look before scoffing and accepting my fate. Trudging over to the counter, I begrudgingly picked up the knife and began slicing. I muttered a few choice words under my breath, only for Chungha to jerk around and throw a stray over mitt at my head. 

“Hey!” I cried, reaching a hand up and cradling the spot where I’d been struck with the mitt. Still, even as I tried to remain angry, I couldn’t keep a smile from my face. 

Seeing a similar smile from Chungha, I took it as my signal to pick up the mitt and throw it right back at her. 

She simply caught it midair and rolled her eyes at me. I stuck out my tongue in response, turning around to continue my vegetable slicing. 

“Once you finish, go ahead and go out to the well to grab some more water,” Chungha told me, resuming her assessment of the stew in the protest. 

I turned around to complain even more, but Chungha shot me a sharp glance, raising her eyebrow as if daring me to say anything. I quickly swallowed my complaints and turned to finish cutting the vegetables. 

Once I finished, I wordlessly made me way towards the door, grabbing the bucket propped up against the frame. I met eyes with Chungha very briefly, sticking my tongue out at her and bolting out the door before she could hex me. 

Even as I left the cabin, I could hear her annoyed yells from outside. 

Laughing to myself I began the trek towards the well. 

The cabin was rather isolated, a couple miles out from the busy hub of the city. It was convenient both for practicing magic and avoiding any sort of resistance from the close-minded people living in the city. I was used to hearing anti-magic propaganda, so it wasn’t surprising that Chungha chose to live so far out. Besides, it wasn’t exactly out of the ordinary for people to be opposed to magic. After the Park family had taken control of the kingdom, nearly all magic had become taboo. 

Shaking away my thoughts, I turned my focus to the well located far across the field. Unfortunately, it was nearly a half-mile away from the cottage, for whatever reason. It made getting fresh water rather inconvenient

Still, the long walk passed relatively quickly, and, before I knew it, I had arrived at the well. I reached out for the rope, beginning to pull up a bucket of water. It was an arduous task, and I was sweating by the time the bucket emerged from the darkness of the well, despite the chill in the air. 

I took a breath, leaning against the wall of the well and peering out into the distance, narrowing my eyes at the city. The sun was beginning to set, so it was difficult to see, but my eyes widened at the sight of a large smoke cloud emerging from the center of the town. 

The city seemed to be...on  _ fire?  _

At least, that’s what it looked like. Distantly, I could see black shadows swarming around the center of the city. They were too dark to be clouds, and the way they moved was...unnatural. 

Regardless of what they were, something was very clearly wrong. I shook my head, immediately dropping the bucket of water back into the well before turning back towards the direction of the cabin, intent on informing Chungha of this new development.

However, horror twisted in my gut as the shadows swarming the city seemed to separate, splitting up into all different directions. My heart pounded in my chest as I watched one of the shadows start to speed directly in the direction of our cottage. 

As the shadow got closer and closer, my eyes widened in horror as I recognized it for what it really was. 

A demon of some sorts was flying through the air at inhuman speeds, its twisted, black form barely visible as it sped by. 

Before I knew it, my feet were carrying me in the direction of the cottage. I knew, logically, that I would be unable to get there before the demon, no matter how fast I ran, but my mind was consumed with only thoughts of Chungha. 

She wasn’t ready, she didn’t know what was coming. 

I had to warn her. 

My heart thundered in my chest as I pushed myself harder, but the cabin was simply too far. 

The demon shot through the roof as if it were made of straw, bringing down the ceiling with a huge crash. 

I stumbled, nearly falling over as the roof collapsed and the cottage shuddered with the impact. Still, I didn’t stop. If there was even the smallest chance that Chungha had survived, I had to help her. 

But I was still going too damn  _ slow.  _

Tears pricked the back of my eyes as I heard a very familiar shout ring throughout the air. I was still rather far away, but the sound rang clearly in my ears. I stumbled again, briefly falling to the grass before recklessly pushing myself up and forcing my legs to keep running. 

I knew I was too late, though. 

I was nearly at the cottage when the demon once again burst through the roof, perching on the edge of the cottage like a demented gargoyle.

Now that I was closer, I could see the demon’s form even more clearly. It was vaguely humanoid in figure, though far too tall and skinny to be natural. It’s limbs twisted into unnatural angles and on the ends of both its arms and legs lie deadly claws that looked sharp enough to cut through  _ anything.  _ Emerging from its back was a pair of huge, leathery wings.

On pure instinct alone, I dropped to the ground, praying that the tall grass of the field would hide me from the creature. 

However, even on the ground, I still had a good view of the creature still perched on the roof of the cabin. Its eyes scanned the grass, and a chill ran down my spine as I looked into the soulless black pits of its eye sockets. 

Its gaze lingered on the grass for only a moment longer before it was leaping into the air once again, already headed back towards the city, the thunderous beats of its wings echoing through the empty field.

I stayed still for a moment, my heart beating impossibly fast. I forced myself to take a breath, steeling myself before pushing off the ground and stumbling back to my feet. 

Tears filled my eyes as I took in the ruins of what had once been my home. The roof was completely caved in, the wreckage of which had crashed into the sides of the cottage, as well as the windows, destroying almost the entire house. 

Still, I needed to find Chungha. She might still be alive somewhere in there.

I stumbled forward, brows furrowed in concern as I tried my best to enter the wreckage. 

I found a way around the rubble, pushing aside the ruins of what had once been our front door and stepping into the cottage. It was quiet, other than a small, repetitive tapping sound. Glancing around, I found the source was a kitchen knife trapped under a fallen bookshelf. It was still affected by Chungha’s magic, desperately attempting to free itself from its entrapment. 

I decided to help it out, lifting the bookshelf just a bit to allow the knife to go free. I barely dodged the blade as if it flew out from under the shelf, speeding through the air and back towards what remained of the kitchen. 

I took it as a good sign. If Chungha’s magic still had effect, that meant she was still alive. 

From the kitchen, I heard a quiet cough. My heart stuttered in my chest at the sound, and I immediately moved towards the kitchen, eyes wide and searching for any trace of my master. 

Unfortunately, the sight that greeted me wasn’t a pleasant one. 

Blood was splattered across various surfaces of the kitchen, and the ruins of our counter and stove were scattered haphazardly across the floor. 

In the very corner of the room, weakly propped up against the wall, Chungha was pressing her hand against her abdomen. Both of her hands were covered in blood, and she looked rather pale. 

I wasted no time before stumbling over to her, nearly tripping over the fallen pot of stew as I did. “Master!” I yelled, my voice cracking and tears filling my eyes. 

Chungha looked up at me with a weak smile. “Jinsol,” she managed. “You’re okay.” 

I looked at her in horror, my eyes filling with panic as I took in the extent of her injuries. Her dress was torn, presumably clawed open by those vicious claws that I had seen earlier. The source of all the blood seemed to be four wicked gashes torn into her abdomen, too deep to be anything but fatal. 

“Master, I - I’ll cast a spell, I’ll heal you,” I stammered, blinking the tears out of my eyes and desperately looking around for anything to help. 

“Jinsol, stop,” Chungha told me. 

“No, no,” I murmured, running my hands through my hair and looking at her with panicked eyes. “There has to be something!  _ Tell me what to do!”  _

Chungha simply shook her head at me, releasing a strained breath. “It’s too late for me, apprentice, we both know that.” 

“B - but, I could cast -” 

“No, you need to listen to me,” Chungha told me, her voice hard despite her shaky hands. She pointed towards the living room. “Go to the where the bookshelf was and find the panel on the wall.” 

I gave her a confused look, but, seeing the urgency in her eyes, I wiped away my tears and walked back towards the living room. 

It took me no time at all to find the compartment, and, when I looked inside, I found a long, rectangular box.

“I got it,” I said, running back into the kitchen with the box held tightly in my grasp. 

Chungha nodded at me and reached out with trembling, blood covered hands to take the box. I watched with wide eyes as she opened it to reveal a  _ wand _ of some sorts. It was ornate, clearly hand crafted and carved with intricate designs all down the sides. 

“Is that -” I stuttered, shocked that Chungha had a wand. I didn’t even know there were any wands left at all, not after the great purging of magic. 

Chungha paid me no mind, lifting the wand from the box and raising it to her lips. As I watched in awe, Chungha muttered a series of words under her breath, too low to be audible. The wand seemed to respond, the cracks in the wood and the creasings of the carving lighting up with a light blue glow. 

As soon as it started, it was over, and the wand was back to normal, the glow quickly fading after Chungha stopped talking. 

Chungha coughed, and I immediately went to help, reaching out to help her sit up a little. She simply waved me off, fixing me with a serious look. 

“Jinsol, I need you to listen very closely,” she told me. “This wand is the  _ last _ in existence. You  _ have  _ to keep it safe.” 

My eyes widened, and I shook my head. “No, no, I can’t take that -” 

“You can, and you will,” Chungha said firmly. “You are my apprentice, and there is no one I trust more.”

My eyes lingered on the wand for a moment before I finally gave her a resigned nod, taking the wand from her hand and returning my gaze to meet hers. 

“Keep it safe, and let no one know you have it,” Chungha said, her voice becoming more and more unsteady every second. “The only ones who can know are those you  _ truly  _ trust.” 

She coughed, and tears filled my eyes as she slumped over a bit more, her eyes becoming slightly glazed over. 

“Only one can wield the wand,” she said, but her words were slurring, becoming less and less intelligible. “You have to find her.” 

“What?” I asked desperately, my voice cracking. “I don’t understand.” 

Chungha simply looked up at me with unfocused eyes. “I’m so proud of you, Jinsol,” she said, and I felt my heart physically break. “You are my legacy.” 

“Master,” I cried, reaching out and grabbing her hand, squeezing it tightly, as though it were a lifeline. “Chungha, I -” 

“Be safe, Jinsol,” Chungha sighed, closing her eyes and slumping over completely. “You are so much more...than...what you think.”

“ _ Chungha!”  _ I yelled, my voice raw with emotion. My hands were white with how much I was squeezing my master’s hand, but it was no use. 

Chungha was gone. 

And I was alone. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooyoung goes hunting, Heejin is forced to flee, Hyejoo takes a risk, and Jungeun questions herself.

**Sooyoung** **:**

The bitter taste of the ale still lingered in my mouth as I pushed open the doors of the tavern and made my way into the crowded streets. 

It was late afternoon, so the streets were packed with vendors and citizens either trying to sell their merchandise or making their way home.

I snorted a bit. I wasn’t really keen on going home right now, as I knew there was no one there waiting for me, and the ale I had drank left me buzzing with a sense of adventure. 

So, there I was, bow and arrow in hand, making my way towards the north side of the city. It was where the Eden River cut through the kingdom, separating us from the forest on the other side. 

Many people seemed content to stay as far from the Odd Eye Forest as possible, especially since there were rumors that Fae still inhabited the deeper parts, but I had no such reservations. 

I wasn’t afraid of any Fae, and I was perfectly capable of taking care of myself, especially on a routine hunting trip. I had been in the forest recently, after all, tracking down a mark. He had been a pretty big asshole, and he struggled a bit too much for my liking, but I was able to get him nonetheless. And the reward had been pretty nice, too. Enough to pay for random tavern outings, at least. 

My thoughts were interrupted by loud yells from across the street. Turning my head in the direction of the sound, I narrowed my eyes at the scene occurring near the far alleyway. 

An older man was screaming profanities at someone, loudly accusing them of being a pickpocket. He was getting more and more angry by the minute, and when I looked at the little girl on the receiving end of the man’s rage, annoyance twisted in my gut. 

Before I could think any better of it, I was approaching the man, a scowl on my face. His yells were interrupted mid sentence as I grabbed his shoulder and roughly jerked him around to face me. “Hey, could you calm down?” I snapped. “You’re causing a scene.”

The man’s face twisted into an expression of distaste as he looked me up and down, which did nothing to ease my increasing annoyance. “You can’t tell me what to do,” he spat. “This bitch stole my money, I’m just trying to get it back.” 

One look at the girl he was referring to told me that she had done no such thing. Her eyes were indignant, and she seemed downright offended at the insinuation that she had stolen this man’s coin. She looked young, too young to be on the streets. I was briefly overcome with sympathy as I took in her raggedy clothes and unfortunate appearance. She looked entirely too skinny, and her time on the streets clearly heavily weighed on her shoulders. 

“Listen, asshole,” I growled, taking a step forward and getting up in the man’s face. “If you really think that having a screaming match with a little girl in the middle of the street is going to achieve  _ anything,  _ clearly you’re even dumber than you look.” 

The man’s face began to take on a pinkish color as he got even angrier, and I heard the girl behind him snort a little bit. 

However, I wasn’t the only one who heard, and the man turned on the girl once again with wide, rage-filled eyes. “You have something to say to me?” He yelled, lurching forwards and slamming the girl against the bricks of a nearby building. 

The girl grunted, and she gave the man a fierce glare as he shoved her shoulder deeper into the bricks. 

Just as I was about to step in, I was surprised when the girl wrapped a hand around the man’s wrist. Before he could react, she was brutally twisting it, causing him to cry out at the sudden pain. He released her, cradling his injured wrist with a shocked look on his face.

Faster than I had ever seen, the girl, who couldn’t have been more than 100 pounds, was shoving the grown man against the wall, exactly where she had been only moments before. She roughly grabbed the back of his neck, pressing his face against the wall and twisting his arm behind him. 

“Do  _ you  _ have something to say?” she hissed, anger clear in her voice. “I didn’t steal your stuff, dickhead, but I’m about to break your nose if you don’t leave me the hell alone.”

My eyes widened, and I could only watch in half shock, half-amazement as the man whimpered and nodded, stumbling on his feet before sprinting away as soon as the girl released him. She turned to me as if nothing had happened, flashing me what must have been the brightest smile I’d ever seen.

I opened my mouth to say something, but the words caught in my throat. Glancing down and trying to collect my thoughts, I noticed the tiny dog hovering around the girl, currently nuzzling into the girl’s legs and trying desperately to get her attention.

The girl followed my look and her smile became even brighter (if that was possible) as she noticed my gaze lingering on the dog. “Oh, you wanna say hi?” she asked, reaching down and picking the dog up from the ground. “His name is Lucky.” 

My heart stuttered a bit as I noticed just how tiny Lucky really was. He was clearly severely underweight, and he trembled a little from the cold, even as the girl cradled him closer to her chest. 

The girl gave me an expectant look, and I stuttered a little bit before offering a half-hearted greeting. “Hello,” I said, reaching out and patting the top of Lucky’s head. “I’m Sooyoung.” 

“Nice to meet you!” the girl said, giving me a small wave. “I’m Yerim. Thanks for your help back there.” 

I snorted. “Didn’t seem like you needed that much help at all,” I pointed out. “How’d you learn to do that?” 

Yerim’s smile seemed to falter the slightest bit, and I internally winced. Probably shouldn’t have asked that. “I’ve just picked up a few things here and there,” she casually responded. 

I nodded, reaching up and scratching the back of my neck awkwardly. “Uh, right,” I said, glancing back towards the direction I‘d been heading. “Since you don’t seem to need my help, I’ll just…” 

I trailed off, but my intention was clear. Yerim nodded, offering me a warm smile before waving goodbye. I couldn’t help but snort a bit when the girl lifted Lucky’s paw and waved goodbye for him. “Thank you!” Yerim called as I began to walk away. 

I faltered a bit, hesitating when I thought about Yerim’s torn and dirty clothes, her scrawny appearance, and Lucky, who looked near-starving. Most of all, I lingered on the image of Yerim’s sunny smile, which seemed so genuine and sincere despite her circumstances. 

Before I could think any better of it, I was fishing a hand in my pocket and withdrawing a handful of gold coins. Nearly half the reward I’d received for my last mark. I turned around, returning to Yerim and shoving the coins into her hand, ignoring her confused protests before turning around and walking away. 

“Thank you, Sooyoung!” I heard her call out, but I didn’t react, internally cursing myself for giving away so much money. 

It was stupid of me. 

Still, I couldn’t bring myself to truly regret my actions. Yerim clearly needed some help, and I could give up a bit of ale for a couple days if it meant she’d survive for a few more weeks. 

I shook it off, trying to focus on my task at hand. I just wanted to go on a quick hunting trip, maybe get my mind off things for a little bit. 

Just long enough to properly distract me. 

Before I knew it, I had arrived at the border between the city and Odd Eye Forest. I didn’t hesitate long enough to reconsider, already moving to cross the bridge that arched high over the Eden River. 

I could hear the river roaring beneath me as I made my way over the stone bridge, bow and arrow clutched tightly in my grasp. 

I couldn’t exactly explain it, but something felt...off. I pushed away my reservations, however, continuing across the bridge and into the forest. 

I was overcome with a sense of unease as soon as I stepped foot inside. The roaring of the river had faded, hushed by the thick foliage that encircled the entirety of Odd Eye Forest. It was unsettlingly quiet, as though the whole forest was holding its breath. 

Perhaps it was the alcohol still running through my system, or perhaps it was my intense sense of pride, but for whatever reason, I pushed onwards, ignoring the unease bubbling in the pit of my stomach.

Gradually, I was able to relax enough to actually begin hunting. I made it a good way into the woods before I settled down beside the trunk of a rather large oak tree. I was close to the western edge of the forest, the area I often frequented for my hunting trips. My seat overlooked a large clearing, illuminated by a gap in the upper foliage. Sunlight streamed onto the grass in scattered beacons, and even I couldn’t deny that the scene was rather picturesque. 

I took a seat in the grass, leaning against the side of the trunk and preparing to wait. Hunts like this were always tedious, but it just made the end result even more satisfying. 

Besides, the quiet of the forest provided a pleasant escape from the usual bustle of the city. 

By the time I finally spotted movement in the clearing below, the sun was nearly below the horizon. Narrowing my eyes, I could make out the figure of a large buck hesitantly making its way into the grass. 

I straightened, adjusting so that I was in the best position to take aim. With furrowed brows, I crouched low enough so that I couldn’t be seen, notching an arrow and drawing back my bowstring. 

From my vantage point, I was on track to hit the buck with a direct hit, enough to down the large animal. 

But something was wrong. Chills ran down my spine, and my earlier feeling of unease returned with a fury, enough that I almost dropped my bow altogether. I stuck with it, though, narrowing my eyes and lining up my shot. 

Just as I was about to release and let my arrow fly, the buck moved, jerking its head up in response to a loud crash from the other side of the forest. I itched to look as well, but I wasn’t about to let this prize get away from me so easily. 

I sucked in a sharp breath of air as the buck jerked again, its eyes darting around the clearing and it’s ears perking up. 

At the sight of this, I finally lowered my bow, furrowing my brows in confusion. What was going on?

When I turned around to face the direction of the crash, I almost fell over completely as a large black shadow swooped through the air directly above me. I stumbled, dropping my bow and releasing a gasp. 

My eyes followed the shadow into the clearing, unable to properly make out its blurry form. However, I could see where it was headed: directly towards the buck. 

The animal had little time to react before the thing was descending upon it, and I couldn’t withhold an exclamation of surprise as the thing launched its claws directly through the buck’s side, nearly slicing the animal in half. 

The buck died immediately, unable to fight against the large creature. 

Unfortunately, the creature’s attention was now directed towards me, drawn by my earlier cry.

My eyes widened as I finally got a good look at the thing. It looked like some sort of... _ demon _ , with long, spindly limbs complete with wicked-looking claws. I blanched as I took in the demon’s face, the deep black pits where its eyes were supposed to be and the sharp set of teeth in its mouth. A pair of wings completed its horrifying image, dark, leathery and absolutely  _ huge. _

I gulped, and time seemed to stand still for a moment as the creature and I stared at each other. 

Then, the pin dropped, and I was scrambling to reach for my bow. The demon let out an inhuman roar, one that pierced my eardrums. It flew towards me with unimaginable speed, but I managed to nock an arrow and let it fly just in time. 

My arrow seemed to do the trick as it pierced the demon straight through the eye. However, the shot seemed to only serve to make it angrier, and I quickly decided that fighting the creature probably wasn’t the best option. 

So, I chose the next best plan of action: run the hell away. 

I scrambled up from the ground, hoping my arrow would be enough to give me a bit of a head start. The thing was a hell of a lot faster than me, it seemed, and I would need all the time I could get if I wanted to survive this encounter. 

I sprinted through the forest as fast as my legs could carry me, nearly tripping over a stray tree root dozens of times. Still, I didn’t slow down, couldn’t afford to slow down. I was thankfully very close to the western edge of the woods, where I could hopefully get far enough to get some help.

The creature hadn’t caught up to me yet, likely still dealing with the arrow impaling its face, but I could hear its angry roars from behind me. I grit my teeth, forcing myself to go even faster. My bow was gripped in my right hand, and my knuckles were white with how tightly I held it. The quiver around my back bounced furiously with every step I took, but I paid no mind, too focused on trying to get the hell out of this forest with my life. 

Unfortunately, just as I was about to reach the edge, the demon finally recovered. I heard the tree branches snap and the leaves crunch behind me, and I knew in my gut that I wasn’t going to make it. 

I cleared the border right as the demon struck, slicing its sharp talons against the skin of my torso. 

The talons easily tore through my skin, and a burning pain pierced my side. I cried out, falling to the ground. 

I had made it to a clearing, I noticed, just outside the woods. I wasn’t sure exactly where I was in relation to the city, but I suppose it didn’t matter at this point. 

I was going to die anyway. 

I managed to roll onto my back just as the demon went to strike again, this time surely with a fatal blow. I squeezed my eyes shut, tensing as I prepared for my death. 

Except, it never came. 

I dared to open one eye, confronted with the sight of the demon still hovering above me, standing deathly still, its head quirked back towards the forest. I held my breath as the world seemed to stand still for a moment. 

And then, a familiar roar sounded from the distance, emerging from the far end of the forest. There were more demons inside, it seemed. 

The demon hovering above me wasted no time before roaring its response, and the sound nearly shattered my eardrum. The thing took off back into the forest, clearly responding to the call of its brethren. 

I was barely able to release a sigh of relief before a piercing pain shot through my side once again. 

Ah.  _ Shit.  _

Even if the demon didn’t kill me, I realized I would likely die from my injuries. 

Still, I weakly pushed myself off the ground, trying my best to stumble on my feet. With some effort, I managed to get into an upright position. Pressing my hands against the gashes, I stemmed the bleeding as best I could. 

It wasn’t doing much, and I could feel myself getting weaker and weaker every moment. I narrowed my eyes as I struggled to make out my surroundings, my vision rapidly becoming blurry. 

Distantly, I could make out the fuzzy image of a building, a house maybe. And standing in its front lawn, there was a girl.

At least, I think it was a girl. It could have easily been a tree with how disoriented I was. 

However, the girl (?) began running towards me just as I stumbled back to the ground, unable to stand the extent of my injuries any longer. 

My vision went dark, and the last thing I could make out was the hazy image of a girl with bangs and a beautiful set of dark eyes. 

**Heejin** **:**

Odd Eye Forest was my home, just as it was home to the dozens of other Fae who inhabited my village. 

We had lived in the forest for generations, even before the conflict with the reigning king, even when we were friendly with the humans of our world. When the Park family had taken control and tainted that relationship, turning the humans against us, we simply retreated into the deeper parts of the forest. The humans were too afraid to venture that far to hunt us down, and the ones who weren’t didn’t make it very far.

So we lived peacefully, isolated in our small village. It was where I had grown up, raised by the village elders. I hadn’t known my family, but not many of us had. Fae were different from humans. Our families did not always stay together, and the relationship between family members was not nearly as intrinsic. Fae were expected to be independent from a young age, and parents were not expected to care for their offspring. 

I had come across the village when I was very young, and it didn’t take me very long to call the place home. I was surrounded by a strong community, and we lived peacefully and quietly.

However, everything changed on the night of the attack. 

It happened on the eve of the winter solstice, which was ironically meant to be a day of good luck.

The bonfire had been pleasant enough, with music, food, and drinks all around. My village celebrated the beginning of winter with a passion, and soon, the party was in full swing. 

I had never been much of a partygoer, but I still enjoyed the festivities, talking and laughing with my friends and dancing to the music. 

It was early evening when the demons struck. 

It all happened so fast. One second we were dancing cheerfully to the music, roaring with laughter and enjoying our time together. The next, the alarm bells pierced everyone’s ears, and the demons descended. 

They were fast, efficient, and deadly. People were already dead before we realized what was happening. But, when we had gathered our bearings, we did our best to fight back. 

Despite our peaceful nature, the Fae were powerful, and we would not go down easily. It took us only seconds to arm ourselves and launch into battle, fighting the creatures as best we could. 

Through the chaos, I managed to grab my swords, a pair of twin blades that I had crafted myself when I reached the age of maturity last year. It was tradition that Fae crafted their own weapons, putting in their own blood, sweat, and tears into it. It made the weapon more powerful, and it connected it with its owner. 

I felt that connection as soon as I joined the battle. 

I wasn’t a fighter, but I knew how to use the weapons. I weaved through the carnage, doing my best to strike down any demons I encountered. They were strong, and it took multiple hits to down them, but the combined might of our attack was enough to put a dent in their small force. 

I was covered in blood by the time the tides turned in our favor. The creatures’ blood was a sticky, black substance, and it clung to my skin and clothes. There were very few demons left, and I allowed myself a moment to rest, breathing heavily and glancing at my surroundings. Many of the other Fae were in a similar condition, covered in blood and breathing heavily from the effort of the sudden battle. 

My breath caught in my throat as I noticed the bodies of villagers littering the grass, splattered with blood and nearly ripped to pieces by the creatures’ wicked talons. 

My gaze lingered on the prone form of one of the bodies, a petite girl with short, black hair. Her name was Nyah. We used to spar together in our free-time. She had offered me a drink earlier. 

And now she was gone, her life snatched away without warning. 

“Heejin!” an alarmed voice called across the village, and I jerked my head around, eyes wide. 

I barely managed to dodge the swipe of claws aimed at my chest, twisting out of the way just in time. The claws only left shallow gashes in my side as I jerked away, not bad enough to be serious, but enough to hurt. 

I winced, gritting my teeth and fixing the creature with an angry glare. 

My wings slowly unfurled from my back, and I wasted no time before launching myself into the air, my swords raised. A powerful beat of my wings was enough to knock the creature down, dazing it enough to be vulnerable to attack.

The demon, although fast, was not fast enough to dodge my blades descending towards it’s head. I sunk both swords into its eye sockets, taking pleasure in the way the thing roared with pain. 

I withdrew the blades, only for the demon to aim a sloppy swipe of its claws directly at me. 

The claws missed, thankfully, but I was still knocked to the ground with the force of the strike. I landed on the ground with a grunt, the breath knocked out of me. 

I stumbled to my feet, preparing to land a finishing blow, only for someone else to fly through the air towards the creature. His wings were a striking white, and they curled around him as he attacked the demon

He quickly landed the killing blowing, sinking the tip of his spear directly into the thing’s chest. It crumpled to the ground, and he withdrew his spear before turning to me with a worried look. 

“Heejin, are you okay?” Hansol asked, running towards me. “That was close.” 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” I assured him, waving off his concern. “Just a few scratches. Thanks for the warning.” 

Hansol didn’t look completely convinced, his eyes darting to the growing bloodstain on my white shirt, but he didn’t say anything about it. He opened his mouth to say something, only to be interrupted by a screech that shook the entire forest. 

We both flinched, instinctively reaching up to cover our ears. Looking over, my eyes widened. One of the demons remained, surrounded by a few villagers. It looked injured, close to death. 

Which was probably why it looked up towards the sky and released another loud screech. 

“It’s calling more,” Hansol breathed, looking significantly paler than before. He looked around, probably noticing numerous bodies surrounding us. I found myself doing the same, and I’m sure he came to the same conclusion as I did: If that was caused by only a few demons, then we stood no chance against any more. 

I grit my teeth, pushing past my sudden fear. We would likely die here, but I wasn’t going to go down without a fight. 

Hansol seemed to notice my determined look, and he quickly shook his head, looking positively desperate. “No, Heejin,” he told me, grabbing my shoulders and meeting my eyes. “You have to hide.” 

I immediately shook my head, indignant. Opening my mouth to protest, I was interrupted by Hansol tightening his grip on my shoulders. 

“Listen to me,” he urged. “We don’t stand a chance, but you do. You can hide, and you can get away.” 

I still shook my head, intent on helping everyone, but his look gave me pause. His eyes seemed to shine with unshed tears, and his voice shook slightly with his desperation. 

“ _ Please.”  _ he urged. “I can’t lose you.” 

I swallowed, and suddenly my throat burned. “Hansol…” 

“Heejin, I’m begging you.” he pleaded. “We don’t have time, there’s probably more coming right now, you  _ need to hide.”  _

I looked around my village once again, my eyes lingering on the blood covering the ground, the bodies of my friends and those of my community. The village was wrecked, our houses and buildings destroyed and in pieces. Our celebratory bonfire had been snuffed out as soon as the demons showed up, and the remnants of our winter solstice celebration was littered across the ground, goblets of ale left splattered on the ground along with the blood. 

I looked back up at Hansol, tears pricking at my eyes. “Okay,” I whispered finally, sheathing both my swords in a sign of surrender. “Okay.” 

Hansol breathed a sigh, nodding at me. I could hear wing beats in the distance, no doubt more demons on their way. I met Hansol’s eyes, and my tears finally fell. 

Hansol gave me an unreadable look, his eyes lingering on mine before he was leaning in, pressing a soft kiss to my lips. 

The kiss was quick and messy, and it tasted like salt because of the tears, but I didn’t pay attention to that. Hansol pulled pack, and I looked at him with wide eyes, asking him a silent question. 

“I wanted you to know how I feel,” Hansol said, swallowing. “In case I didn’t get to tell you myself.” 

My words caught in my throat, and I shook my head, unable to come to terms with the reality that Hansol would likely not survive. 

“Go, Heejin,” Hansol told me, his voice breaking. “Survive.” 

And with that, he was turning around, gripping his spear tightly and joining the other Fae as they prepared for the onslaught. 

I felt my heart physically break as I forced myself to turn and run, passing the borders of our village. I was leaving behind my home, my friends, the people who had become my family. 

But I knew Hansol was right. We weren’t going to survive another attack. I felt selfish, cowardly, but I didn’t stop running. 

Eventually, I came to an appropriate hiding spot. It wasn’t far from the village, since I knew I didn’t have nearly enough time to escape the forest altogether. I huddled down into a small hollow I had found in a larger tree, just big enough to fit a person on my size. My wings caused a bit of trouble, admittedly, but I could deal with being a bit uncomfortable.

Normally, it wouldn’t have been enough to crouch in here, since the demons could still easily find me, but I was a little different than the average person. 

All Fae had a special ability, no matter how powerful or weak. It could be basically anything, from pyrokinesis to invisibility. However, my talent lay in nature. 

I couldn’t control plants or anything, but I did have a certain...connection with nature. I could communicate with plants and animals a limited amount, ask them for their help or service. As long as I was polite enough, they usually consented. 

This was exactly what I did, huddled in the hollow of the tree. I asked for the assistance of the vines around me, asked for the help of the tree. 

They answered my call, growing and twisting to cover the entrance of the hollow. The opening seemed to shrink, the bark growing and shifting to shield me from view. 

Soon enough, I was practically invisible, hidden by the large growth of plants and vines. 

I could only hug my knees to my chest, distantly aware of the sound of yells and cries, occasionally complimented by the sound of a roaring demon. My village was being destroyed, my friends and family hurt and killed while I hid. I squeezed my eyes shut, unable to stop the onslaught of tears. 

I thought of when I used to play hide and seek with my friends in the forest. I was obviously pretty good at the game, and Hansol always accused me of cheating. I told him he was being a bad sport, so he would stick his tongue out at me and run away. Our games almost always ended with somebody chasing the other, screaming about something or another. 

It didn’t take long for the sound of battle outside to cease. I heard the pacing and growling of the demons for a while afterwards as they presumably searched for any stragglers they might have left behind. 

They passed by my tree a couple times, but they didn’t find me. 

I didn’t dare leave until the forest was absolutely silent. Even then, I waited in silence, just in case. It could have been hours or days, but I eventually unfurled my limbs and wiped my tear stained face. Taking a shuddering breath, I nodded towards the tree and the vines, offering my thanks for their help. 

The vines surrounding the entrance of the hollow receded in response, and the bark of the tree lowered, opening up the exit once again. 

The cold of the forest hit me like a slap in the face, and I absentmindedly wrapped my wings around myself as I exited the tree, standing up and stretching my sore limbs. It was dark now, the sun having receded below the horizon.

In the distance, I could barely make out the ruins of my destroyed village, and I briefly considered going back, if just to see exactly what happened, but I quickly decided against it. 

I wasn’t sure if I’d be able to handle it. 

Instead, I began to walk in the opposite direction, towards the south. I couldn’t stay in the forest.  _ That _ I knew. No matter how well I knew the landscape, it wouldn’t matter when the demons came hunting. No, there was only one place to go now.

Towards the city.

**Hyejoo** **:**

We were having another feast. 

Well, ‘we’ was a strong word. The  _ Park family  _ was having a feast. I was one of the waitstaff, in charge of attending to Princess Chaewon and her sisters. 

I wasn’t unhappy with my position, as the princess had been nothing but kind to me, but her sisters were a bit...unpleasant. 

“Servant, where’s my drink?” one of them snapped, throwing me a sharp glance. I nodded towards her, immediately moving to refill her glass. I only barely caught the wince Chaewon released as her sister snapped at me. 

I had always been fond of the third princess. She was quiet, and a little mysterious, but she was kind, which was more than I could say for the rest of her family. 

However, I couldn’t really complain. I had been given this position out of luck, and if serving a spoiled, wealthy family full of royalty kept me off the streets, I was happy to do so. 

Still, it was a tad annoying. 

The king sat at the end of the table, a few seats away from where I was attending to his daughters. It was a festive night, and an important feast. People from all over the kingdom were here today, presumably to discuss borders and financial concerns, as usual. 

But there was a clear elephant in the room that many didn’t dare mention, and that was the matter of the Fae. While most lived in solitude and far away from humans, general hostility towards the species was increasing, and humans were going out of their way to hunt down and kill the creatures. This was mostly due to the fact that the king himself encouraged this behavior, even offering rewards for any killed Fae. 

It was a popular attitude, but it didn’t come without consequences. With all this hostility, there was a palpable fear that the Fae would strike back,  _ hard.  _ They were a powerful species, though mostly peaceful. In battle, however, they would be formidable. 

Still, the king refused to acknowledge this, too focused on his tirade against the Fae, as well as magic in general. His family had a history of this behavior, even going so far as to ban magic all together a few decades ago. 

Personally, I thought it was all rather foolish. The Fae had been nothing but peaceful to us, and to provoke them was stupid. 

However, it was clear that King Park had a personal vendetta against the people. Sometimes, I wondered what drove him to such lengths, and then I pushed those thoughts aside. It did no good to try and figure out the thought process of others, no matter how fascinating they may be. 

I was torn from my thoughts by the sound of the king’s boisterous laugh. It caused a domino effect of polite laughs across the table, and I even forced a smile myself. If there was one thing I did to survive in this place, it was keep my head down. If I drew too much attention…. Well, the king had always been rather cruel to those that displeased him. 

Briefly, I met eyes with Princess Chaewon, who hadn’t even attempted to fake a laugh. I immediately realized my mistake, though, my eyes widening in alarm. I was not meant to make eye contact with royalty, I knew. 

However, before I could direct my gaze elsewhere, Chaewon was giving me a warm smile, and if amused by my embarrassment.

My face flushed a bright red, and I was happy for the dim lighting of the dining hall. I jerked my head away, choosing to focus instead on the ground. The tile was so clean, I could almost see the reflection of my face. 

“Servant!” called the other sister, and I could only internally groan before looking up and approaching the second princess. 

“Yes, your majesty?” I asked. 

“Go fetch me my coat, it’s colder than I expected down here.” 

I didn’t bother pointing out that the princess’s chambers were on the other side of the castle from the dining hall, and up numerous flights of stairs. Instead, I simply offered the girl a polite smile and bow. “Of course, your majesty.” 

I aimed a questioning look towards the staff waiting on the other side of the room, and they nodded their understanding, clearing me to leave.

I began my journey towards the princess’s quarters, sparing one last glance back at Chaewon, who was surprisingly already staring back at me. We shared a short look before I turned away and continued towards the exit. 

The dining hall was located in a separate wing of the castle, removed from the personal quarters of the royal family. Which meant I had to venture outside to make it to the other side of the castle. 

The cold of the outside air hit me like a slap in the face as soon as I left the warmth of the castle, but I simply wrapped my arms around myself and made my way across the courtyard. 

Standing guard at the far entrance, I noticed the only two guards I could actually stand being around, Kim Hyunjin and Kim Jungeun. 

I gave them a small wave as I passed, and they didn’t move, only returning a small nod. They took their positions seriously, it seemed, unwilling to get distracted by anyone or anything. 

I snorted a bit. If only I was as committed. 

I was about halfway across the courtyard when everything went to shit. 

Hyunjin and Jungeun yelled for backup, and I turned around, confused, only to nearly fall flat on my face as a series of dark shadows swooped above us. When I gathered my bearings enough to see the things better, I could see that the shadows resembled demons of some sort, with huge leathery wings and wickedly sharp talons. 

The guards reacted in no time at all. Jungeun was already aiming an arrow, and Hyunjin had unsheathed her sword, but I was no fighter. 

I prepared to run off the castle grounds to safety, only for my thoughts to return to the people still in the dining hall. 

They didn’t know we were under attack. 

_ Chaewon _ .

My thoughts were interrupted by Jungeun’s yell of warning as one of the demons descended into the courtyard, releasing a mighty roar that made me stumble back a bit. 

Hyunjin launched herself forwards, stabbing her sword through the skin of its leg, but that only served to annoy the creature more. 

“Go!” Jungeun called out to me, jerking me out of my stupor. She looked at me with wide eyes, drawing back another arrow that she aimed at the demons in front of us. “ _ Go!”  _

I didn’t need to be told twice. 

Stumbling to my feet, I began sprinting away, though not towards the exit of the grounds. 

No, I ran directly towards the dining hall instead. 

Needless to say, it was alarming for everyone involved when I burst through the doors to the dining hall, my face pale and chest heaving with exhaustion. “Demons…” I managed to say through my furious breaths. “Demons attacking the castle.” 

Everyone stared at me, and the room was silent for a few tense moments. I swallowed, trying my best not to shrink under the gazes of the royalty. Chaewon, specifically. 

“ _ What?” _

Then the skylight shattered as a demon launched itself through the ceiling with a loud screech, landing perfectly on the center of the table. 

The room was consumed with screams as everyone scrambled back. Dishes of food were sprayed across the room and chairs were thrown as the demon swiped out with a sharp pair of talons and everyone did their best to dodge. 

Soon enough, blood was coating the tile, and the screams of the royals were getting louder and louder. Yet another demon burst through the skylight, joining its brother with an ear-piercing roar. 

Through the chaos, my eyes found Princess Chaewon, who was staring at the creatures with a mixture of shock and horror. Though she had moved back, she seemed to be frozen in terror as she locked eyes with one of the beasts. 

Then I did probably one of the stupidest things I’ve ever done. I launched into a full sprint towards the princess, my gaze darting back and forth between her and the beast. 

Right as the demon began to strike, I reached the Princess, tackling her to the floor as the creature’s claws descended. We dodged the talons by only inches, and the demon released an angry roar. 

There was nothing to do except scramble to our feet and make a break for it. I had to physically drag the princess to her feet, as she was still frozen still in her fear, but she eventually gathered her bearings enough to run with me. 

Luckily, the demon seemed sufficiently distracted by the guards now swarming the dining hall, annoying it with numerous arrows and swords. 

I grabbed Chaewon’s hand, dragging her closer towards the far corner of the dining hall, where the entrance to the kitchens was. Surprisingly, the princess didn’t protest, choosing instead to wordlessly follow my lead. 

There was a little-known secret passageway in the kitchens, one that I had found a couple years ago while exploring the castle. Most of the staff was unaware of it, which made it perfect for escapes.

The kitchen was in chaos, the chefs and waitstaff alike screaming as they attempted to all crowd the exit, but I led Chaewon in the opposite direction, avoiding the crowd and easily making it to the back of the kitchen. 

On the far wall, there was a large shelf containing various cooking ingredients, but I paid it no mind, releasing Chaewon’s hand for a moment to grip the edges of the large shelf. 

Although the thing was heavy, I was able to move it relatively easily, revealing the large panel on the wall behind it. 

With an alarmed glance thrown behind my shoulder, I ripped off the panel and extended my hand for Chaewon to take once again. 

She hesitated, and, for some reason, this felt like a significant moment. 

After a few tense seconds, Chaewon gave me a nod, taking my hand and evidently deciding to put her trust in me. Internally, I promised myself I would do my best to keep the princess’ trust. 

No matter what. 

The tunnel was dark, barely illuminated by the light of the kitchen. I replaced the panel back on the wall as we entered the passageway, and we were plunged into darkness. 

Chaewon’s grip on my hand tightened, and I didn’t dare let go, using my other hand to fumble along the wall for the torch. 

Eventually, my hands wrapped around the thing and I used the discarded box of matches on the ground to light it. 

The torch roared to life, and I blinked at the sudden intense light. Me and Chaewon met eyes for a brief moment, and I could see the apprehension and fear still lingering in her eyes. Her grip on my hand was still extremely tight, but I was probably grasping hers just as tightly, if I was being honest. 

Finally, I broke our gaze enough to stare into the darkness of the passageway. Suddenly, I was filled with unease as I took in the pitch black tunnel. 

“Um, this should lead all the way outside the castle, your majesty,” I said, my voice a bit raspy. It was then that I realized that the princess and I had yet to actually speak to each other. Ever. 

She gave me an unreadable look. Perhaps she was realizing the same thing. Or perhaps she thought I was absolutely nuts. 

“Chaewon,” she said finally. Her voice was high-pitched and airy, and the sound of it in the silent passageway was enough to give me goosebumps. “Call me Chaewon.” 

I gave her a curious look before nodding my understanding.

Looking back down the tunnel, we realized that there could be no more stalling. 

Grasping hands, we began to make our way down the passageway, hopefully towards safety.

**Jungeun** **:**

The demons descended on us so quickly, there was little time to react. 

It took nearly all my energy to take out the first creature, and that was with Hyunjin’s help. As the creature finally slumped over, downed by Hyunjin's killing blow to its neck, we both exchanged looks. 

It was clear that we were not only outnumbered, but also outmatched. 

With a glance to the sky, I nodded at my friend. We both began to sprint towards the dining hall. If we couldn’t defend the walls of the castle, we would try our best to defend the royal family. That was our job, after all.

The run to the dining hall lasted longer than I would’ve liked, but when I arrived, I almost wished I had stayed back in the courtyard. 

The place was absolutely swarming with the creatures. The hall was splattered with blood, and the bodies of royals from all over were scattered haphazardly across the floor. 

Hyunjin and I exchanged another look, our eyes wide.

I had no idea what to do. Half of the royals were already dead, and the castle had already been overtaken by the creatures. There was little  _ to  _ do. 

My thoughts were interrupted by Hyunjin’s warning yell, and, noticing the demon swooping down towards me, I dropped to the ground just in time to dodge its claws. 

The demon quickly moved on, chasing down another guard who had been foolish enough to shoot an arrow at it. 

Hyunjin moved over to me, wordlessly helping me off the ground. I nearly slipped on the blood coating the floor as I stood. 

“What do we do?” I asked helplessly, ducking down to dodge another pair of talons. 

Hyunjin looked around the room grimly before grabbing my arm and leading me outside the dining hall, making sure to stay low enough to not draw any of the creature’s attention. 

“Hyun, what are you doing, we have  _ jobs -”  _

Hyunjin shook her head at me, already moving towards the far gates. “No, we don’t,” she said, sounding entirely too calm, especially given the situation. “Not anymore.” 

The area around the gates was quieter, and the demons seemed to prefer attacking the dining hall, although it was impossible to tell how long that would last. 

I jerked back, ripping my hand from Hyunjin’s. “No, we took an  _ oath.” _ I insisted, feeling a little sick at the thought of leaving my post. “We have to protect the castle.” 

Hyunjin turned to me, her face blank. Despite her seemingly indifferent expression, I knew better. I could see the slight clench of her jaw, the way her eyes darted around every so often, checking our surroundings. “Jungeun, the castle is already gone,” she told me, her gaze piercing into my own. “The royal family is dead, or will be soon, and there’s nothing we can do.” 

I shook my head, but Hyunjin kept talking. 

“The only thing we can do now is try and escape with our lives.” she said, motioning down towards the city. “The people down there need our help. They don’t have any protection, any warning, and they aren’t prepared. We can help the people who  _ matter.”  _

I looked at her, almost betrayed at her words. When had Hyunjin  _ ever  _ left her post, abandoned her position? It wasn’t like her. We had trained together, had taken the oath together. She was just as committed to this as I was.

At least, I  _ thought  _ she was.

“Hyun, why are you talking like this?” I asked her. “You and I both know our responsibility is to the royal family first. We need to protect  _ them.” _

Hyunjin looked at me, her jaw clenched. Finally, her hands dropped to her side, and she shook her head, almost disappointed. “Jungeun, that family is  _ horrible,” _ she said bluntly, and I struggled to control my shock. “It took me far too long to realize it, but they are cruel, and power-hungry, and wrong. And they don’t deserve our protection,  _ especially _ not any more than the innocent people still in the city.” 

I blinked. Where had this attitude come from? Hyunjin had never voiced anything like this before, though, I couldn’t really blame her. Even if she had developed this perspective a while ago, King Park was rather...aggressive with anyone who spoke poorly of him. But to speak so negatively of the royal family? It was nothing short of treason, and it was completely unlike Hyunjin. 

I opened my mouth, prepared to retort, but the words didn’t come. 

Hyunjin stared at me expectantly, prepared for a response that never came. She shook her head, taking a step back from me. “If you can’t see how horrible these people are…” she trailed off a bit, but I could see the disappointment in her expression. She sighed. “I hope we see each other again, Jungeun.” 

My brows furrowed, but, infuriatingly, I still couldn’t find my voice.

She swallowed. “I know you’re confused, but this has been a long time coming,” she told me. “It’s been a pleasure serving with you.” 

And with that, my closest friend was turning around and leaving, not even sparing a glance back at the castle where we had basically grown up together. 

If the castle wasn’t under attack, I might have sat down, taken a small break to really contemplate the situation and think of how best to proceed. Unfortunately, the castle  _ was  _ under attack, so I could do neither of those things. 

Instead, I turned around and surveyed the situation. The castle had been overtaken, that much was clear. There were more demons than humans at this point, and it seemed as though some of the demons who were swarming the dining hall were now beginning to fly towards the other parts of the castle. 

There was no time to make a rational decision. My thoughts were scattered, and I couldn’t focus. 

I was in no condition to fight, I reasoned. Besides, my contribution would do nothing to turn the tide of this battle. 

However, I couldn’t bring myself to go after Hyunjin. Even if I wasn’t going to fight for the castle, it didn’t mean I shared her beliefs. My first responsibility was to the king, and if Hyunjin didn’t agree? It didn’t matter. 

Instead of following Hyunjin out of the far gate, I instead traversed the outer walls of the castle, moving towards the western gate. It was more out of the way, and I had to dodge a fair share of demons along the way, but it was a more subtle exit than the one Hyunjin had taken. While hers would lead directly towards the city, mine would open up to the countryside, away from any more demon attacks. 

Regardless of how I felt about my position, there was no saving the castle, and there was no point in denying that. However, I would remain loyal to the Park family, even if they were gone. I could try and find help from neighboring kingdoms, and maybe search for any survivors of the attacks. Perhaps someone had had the same idea as me and decided to escape to the west. But, I couldn’t do any of that if I died tonight.

With one last look at the castle, the place that had been my home for nearly half my life, I fled, exiting the western gate and making my way into the countryside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is kind of a mess, but I've got most everything planned out, and this is going to be a *long* au. I hope i do it justice lol. Drop me a kudos if u enjoyed, and let me know what you think! All comments and criticism is welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunjin makes a new friend, and life changes for Yeojin.

**Hyunjin** **:**

I hadn’t noticed the chill in the air until I turned away from Jungeun. Now, it was all I could feel, causing me to shiver as goosebumps traveled up my arm. 

I couldn’t say I was surprised at my friend’s reaction to my words, but I was disappointed. While I had come to see the truth of the people we served, Jungeun hadn’t. She hadn’t been there that day. 

The day my whole world got turned upside down. The day I began to question everything I’d known. 

I shook off my thoughts, forcing myself to move on from Jungeun. Even if she couldn’t see the truth, there was still time for her to realize that the people she - _we -_ served were...awful. 

My steps were strong and purposeful as I began my trek towards the city. I could see the swarm of demons reigning terror from above, attacking citizens and destroying numerous buildings. 

I didn't believe I could do that much to stop the destruction, and I barely stood a chance against the demons, but I could try and help. These citizens were ill-prepared and in grave danger. If I could save even a few people, it would make a difference. 

Then again, maybe I was just trying to atone for so many years spent serving a mad man. 

The walk to the city, surprisingly, was rather uneventful. Pretty soon, though, I had made it to the front gate, and  _ that’s  _ when everything went to shit.

Mobius was burning, flames and smoke rising into the air among the demons. The creatures seemed mostly unbothered, continuing on their tirade of destruction, punctuating their attacks with thunderous roars.

I flinched, barely dodging one of the demons swooping down from above. Unsheathing my sword, I grit my teeth and steeled my nerves. 

Whatever happened, I was going to do my best to protect these people. 

And with that, I dove in, making my way into the city. 

I’m not sure how long I fought and ran and bled, but by the time I finally leaned up against a nearby building to catch my breath, the sun had long since set. 

Many of the demons had lost interest in attacking the city and flown off to who knows where, but there were still enough milling around to cause problems. Mobius was near destroyed, and it looked even worse on the inside. The air smelled strongly of smoke, and debris of all kinds covered the streets. Fires still roared all across the city, but there was little to do to stop anything from burning. There was simply too much going on. 

I had been doing my best to protect the citizens, helping people escape collapsed buildings or distracting any demons long enough for them to flee to safety. 

Still, nowhere in the city was very safe at this point, I had to admit. Whoever I saved was probably fleeing headfirst into more danger, and there was nothing I could do to help. 

Despite this, I continued. 

Throughout the night, I had discovered the best way to deal with the demons, even though they were still very difficult to fight. The best thing to do was go for the head, as they could usually be downed from two strong strikes. However, the real issue came with getting within a foot of the things. Their claws were sharp and deadly, and the demons were fond of swiping out at any attackers.

I managed well enough, though. Turns out, years of training for the royal guard was actually pretty useful when it came to fighting otherworldly demons. But even with all that training, I’d still gotten a fair share of scratches and bruises. I was covered in blood at this point, both the demons’ and my own, and I was sure I looked rather worse for wear.

I released a shaky breath. Despite the chill in the air, I had worked up a sweat, and the exhaustion was beginning to weigh heavily on my shoulders. Still bracing against the building wall, I fumbled with the hilt of my sword, my eyes lingering on the very end. 

Carved into the metal was a detailed image of the Park family crest. The sword had been gifted to me the day I joined the guard, the same day as Jungeun. The smith had worked hard on the blade, personalizing the length and weight to fit my specifications, and the hilt was incredibly detailed and ornate. The crest, specifically, was crafted with such care and artistry that it was almost hypnotizing to look at. 

Looking at it now, though, all I could feel was disgust. Disgust for the sword, disgust for the whole Park line, but mostly disgust for myself. 

My bitter thoughts were abruptly interrupted by the sound of a distinct female yell from the alley next to me. 

I blinked, tearing myself away from my thoughts and pushing off the wall. I had let myself become distracted, a foolish mistake. I wouldn’t make it again. 

I turned down the alley, my sword raised. I held it tightly between both hands, and I ignored the way my exhaustion caused my arms to tremble the slightest bit. 

But, looking at the sight before me, I knew I couldn’t afford to be exhausted. Not if I wanted to save this girl. 

Said girl was huddled against the far wall of the alley, flinching back from a huge demon crouched in front of her. It was baring its teeth, almost teasing her at this point by drawing out the hunt as long as possible. Through the darkness, I could make out a small dog crouched next to the girl, growling at the creature as if hoping to fend it off.

Before the demon could finally strike, I clenched my jaw and called out to it. “Hey!” I yelled, my voice echoing through the alley. 

The heads of both the girl and the demon whipped around towards me, and I gulped, intimidated by the eyes of the demon boring into me. 

Still, I steeled myself and held my sword tighter, bracing myself for another fight. 

It didn’t take long, either. The demon wasted no time before launching itself towards me, its teeth bared in a snarl. 

I lurched to the right, barely dodging the thing’s talons whipping out at me. I hefted my sword in the air, swinging out at the creature’s arm. 

Unfortunately, the sword was heavy and slow, and the demon dodged my strike. I was forced to jump back again, this time narrowly avoiding the creature’s sharp teeth as it attempted to bite me. 

However, this action left its head vulnerable. Again, I heaved my sword into the air and brought it down towards the demon’s head. This time, the creature reacted too slowly, the sword leaving a rather large gash through one of its eyes, despite its attempt to dodge. 

It roared in pain, and I immediately retreated, anticipating the way it flailed its talons in all different directions, trying to land any sort of hit. 

It roared and launched itself towards me, and this time I couldn’t react fast enough, landing me with a large scratch on my side. I winced, stumbling a bit on my feet as my body involuntarily began to slump. 

The demon went to strike again, and I knew there was no chance I was dodging it this time. Its  talons came rushing directly towards my face, and I screwed my eyes shut, bracing for the blow.

To my surprise, however, the pain I was expecting never arrived. I dared to open my eyes, shocked to find the girl from before standing in front of me. She had a pipe of some sorts braced in front of her, and it was the only thing standing between her and the razor-sharp claws of the demon. 

The girl grit her teeth and dodged to the right, narrowly avoiding the creature’s talons as she did. She rushed towards it with near-unimaginable speed, dodging another swipe and planting a solid hit directly against its knees. 

The creature flinched a bit, stumbling on its feet. The girl didn’t lose her momentum, sprinting towards the wall and leaping a couple feet up the side, using it as a stepping stone and effectively launching herself into the air above the demon

I watched in awe as she raised the pipe above her head and brutally brought it down on the creature’s head, screaming in rage. 

The demon crumpled under the force of the blow, falling to the ground. I chose then to finally come to my bearings, clumsily raising my sword and finishing the thing with a swift swing towards its neck. 

The creature’s head came clean off, separating from its body and rolling across the alley almost anticlimactically. 

Silence consumed the alley, only broken by heavy breathing and the occasional crash or scream from across the block. 

I blinked, looking up at the girl who had taken down this creature. She barely paid me any mind, running back towards the corner and immediately lifting the dog from before into her arms, cradling it close to her chest and cooing at it. 

I stared. There was something so fascinating about the sight of a cute-looking girl holding a small puppy while covered in blood after having just killed a literal demon. 

“Uh,” I stammered, lifting my hand in an awkward wave. “Hi.” 

The girl turned to me, as if just remembering I was there. She flashed me what must have been one of the brightest smiles I’d ever seen, returning my awkward wave in a way that  _ wasn’t  _ awkward, somehow. “Hi!” she said, walking towards me with the dog still cradled against her chest. The dog seemed perfectly content to stay where it was, snuggling closer to her and nuzzling it’s head into her neck. “I’m Yerim, and this is Lucky.” 

I blinked, still a little in shock. “Right,” I managed. “Hyunjin. I’m Hyunjin.” 

“Nice to meet you, Hyunjin!” Yerim replied, that smile still spread across her face. “Thanks for showing up, by the way. I was kind of in a tough spot, back there.”

I nodded, scratching the back of my neck. “No problem, but you’re the one who really saved my ass with all those moves you pulled.” I told her, motioning towards the demon on the ground. “How the hell did you do that?”

Yerim shrugged, as if it wasn’t a big deal. “I don’t really know,” she said. “I’m just in good shape, I guess.” 

I nodded, but I was still unsure. No matter how in shape someone was, that move required practice, skill, and training. 

The whole thing was making me a bit wary of the girl, but my instincts weren’t telling me she was a threat. To me, at least. 

“Are you from the castle?” Yerim asked, motioning to my attire and my sword. 

I frowned and nodded, realizing that my armor was probably a dead giveaway of my royal guard status. I’d have to get rid of it soon, then. “Yeah,” I told her.

“Why are you here?” Yerim questioned, absentmindedly petting Lucky’s head. “Did the demons attack the castle, too?” 

I nodded, suddenly uncomfortable with the direction the conversation was going. Regardless of how horrible the Park family was, deserting was one of the worst things you could do. I didn’t exactly plan on telling anyone what I had done, especially not this random girl I’d met in an alleyway.

“Yes,” I replied, sheathing my sword once again. “They attacked the castle, but I was sent here to protect the citizens.” 

I knew it wasn’t exactly the best story out there, but Yerim seemed to accept it, nodding her understanding and offering me another smile. 

Another yell sounded from a few streets over, and Yerim and I both turned our heads towards it. 

“Hey,” Yerim said suddenly, and I turned back towards her. “This might sound kind of weird, but do you want to stick together?”

I clenched my jaw, considering. On one hand, it was dangerous to have somebody else around. It just meant there was more risk involved, and I’d have to look after them too. On the other hand, Yerim  _ had  _ just saved my ass, and she seemed perfectly capable of taking care of herself. 

“We can help each other.” Yerim said, noticing my hesitation. “I can’t stay in this alley forever, and you clearly have to go, but it’s chaos out there. Look at it this way: if we’re together, we can watch each other's back.”

I couldn’t exactly argue with that. 

After a moment’s hesitation, I finally nodded my acceptance. Yerim offered me a genuine smile, wordlessly placing Lucky back on the ground and running towards the back of the alley. 

I narrowed my eyes in confusion. “What are you doing?” I asked. “The way out is this way.” 

However, when Yerim emerged from the back of the alley carrying a small bag, I understood. Squinting, I could make out the fuzzy outline of a tent of some sorts, along with other evidence that someone was living there.

“Just grabbing my things,” Yerim told me. Her smile was still present, but her eyes had a sharp look that warned me against commenting on the tent or the fact that she was clearly living in this alley. 

Instead of commenting, I simply jerked my head towards Lucky, who was still practically glued to Yerim’s side. “He better not get in the way,” I warned, raising my eyebrows as Yerim. 

She frowned, looking down at her dog companion with worry clear in her eyes. Before I could say anything more, though, a smile crossed her face as an idea occurred to her. 

She leaned down and lifted Lucky off the ground, carefully placing him inside the bag she carried. 

The dog seemed a little confused at first, but after Yerim gave him a little head pat and whispered to him about how pretty he looked, he seemed satisfied. 

I shook my head, releasing a sigh as Yerim looked up at me with a pleased smile. “Alright,” I admitted. “I guess that works.” 

Yerim’s smile widened. 

“Okay, you can’t just use that old pipe,” I told her, motioning to the bloody pipe she had grasped in her right hand. 

Yerim looked back at me, hugging the weapon closer and seeming almost offended that I had insulted her pipe. 

I sighed and reached down, unsheathing one of my daggers from the holster I had wrapped around my thigh. “Here.” I said, holding out the blade for her to take. 

Yerim looked unsure, but she took the dagger from me, placing the pipe back in her bag next to Lucky and grasping the blade in her right hand. 

She looked at me, giving me a firm nod that I quickly returned. It seemed we were in this mess together, now.

Exchanging a look, we wordlessly began to make our way out of the alley and into the chaos of the burning city. 

**Yeojin** **:**

I was hiding under the stairs. 

Haseul hadn’t explained much when she pushed me into the small compartment that we had found when we were younger, but the loud screams and roars outside were enough for me to not question her. 

Still, it was rather terrifying, I had to admit. I did my best to withhold my tears as the crashes outside just got louder and louder, and an inhuman roar rang through the manor. 

I hoped Haseul was okay. I couldn’t care less about our stepmother or sisters, to be honest, but Haseul was the only family I had left. 

I didn’t know what I would do if I lost her. 

The minutes I spent in that dark crawlspace felt more like hours with how tense I was. My fingernails pressed intensely into my palms the entire time, leaving small crescents imbedded in my skin. 

After what felt like entirely too long, the deafening crashing ceased, and I heard no more sounds. 

Somehow, the silence was even more anxiety-inducing. I could barely move, paralyzed by my fear of what I might find outside. 

Still, I knew I couldn’t stay there forever. 

Slowly, I reached a trembling hand towards the door of the room, mentally preparing myself for what I might find outside. 

But, my heart nearly stopped when the door swung open by itself, creaking loudly. I leapt back, knocking my head on the ceiling with a loud bang. 

“Oh lord, are you okay?” a gruff voice asked. 

I blinked. That voice didn’t sound particularly familiar. 

Still cradling the back of my head, I looked up at the source. My eyes widened as I met gazes with an unfamiliar woman. She was pretty, I noticed, with a sharp jawline and beautiful eyes. However, her beauty was less clear thanks to the black blood splattered all across her face and armor. 

My jaw nearly dropped as I noticed the very familiar crest carved into the corner of her breastplate. “Are you a knight?” I asked, barely able to control my shock and excitement. 

She seemed a bit startled by my sudden question, probably expecting me to react in a different way. “Uh, yes,” she confirmed, straightening a bit. “Do you want to join me out here, now?” 

I shook out of my stupor, blinking a few times before nodding my affirmation. The knight offered a hand to help me, but I waved it away, afraid I may make a fool of myself in front of a  _ knight.  _

I rubbed my eyes as the brightness of the room nearly slapped me in the face. When I finally adjusted to the light, I glanced at my surroundings. 

My eyes immediately landed on my sister braced against the far wall, a hand knotted into her hair. Without warning, I sprinted towards her and launched into her arms, embracing her in a tight hug. 

Haseul seemed shocked for a moment, but she eventually returned the hug with just as much sincerity. When we separated, I shot her a glare. 

“Don’t you ever do that to me again!” I yelled, slapping her in the shoulder. She cried out, giving me an indignant look. 

“What the hell?!” she cried, rubbing her shoulder. “You’re welcome for  _ saving your life!”  _

I gave her a flat look. “Did  _ you  _ save my life?” I asked, raising an eyebrow and pointing back at the knight still awkwardly standing in the foyer. “Or did she?” 

Haseul frowned, which told me plenty. “It was a...group effort,” she still insisted.

I turned back towards the knight, my gaze darting between her and my sister. “Okay, fine, that’s all well and good,” I said. “But is anyone going to explain what the hell happened?” 

Haseul and the knight seemed to exchange a look, and Haseul released a sigh. 

It was only then that I really noticed the destruction surrounding us. Blood, red and black splattered the previously spotless tiles, and all the furniture was basically destroyed. The windows were shattered, spraying glass all over the floor, and even the walls were crumbling, holes and gashes decorating the once-pristine wallpaper. 

I looked back at Haseul, my gaze hard. She knew what I was asking. 

“They didn’t make it,” she answered, shaking her head. Her face was unreadable, but she probably felt just as conflicted as I did at the news. “The creature killed them as soon as it arrived.” 

“Creature?” I stammered, pushing aside my feelings. “What  _ happened?!”  _

“Demons,” the knight spoke up from behind me. “Demons attacked the kingdom. The castle, city, and the countryside are all under siege right now.” 

I swallowed, glancing around the room once again with new eyes. 

A  _ demon? _

“Just one of those things was enough to cause all this damage,” Haseul said, noticing my look. “I would have been killed if Jungeun hadn’t showed up.” 

I furrowed my brows, glancing back at the knight, Jungeun, with a questioning gaze. “I was coming from the castle,” she explained. “I saw a demon fly into your home, so I came to help out.” 

She motioned to her left, towards the ballroom. I hesitantly walked over and glanced inside, nearly collapsing at the sight of the huge demon corpse sprawled across the tile. “So,” I said weakly. “It’s really demons attacking, huh?” 

Jungeun solemnly nodded. “The castle was basically destroyed last I saw, and much of the royal family is dead.” she said. Her words didn’t do much to improve the mood. “I was hoping to find other survivors out here, but it looks like no one else made it out this way.” 

“Well,” Haseul said, stepping towards us. “ _ We _ survived, and I plan to survive this entire siege.” 

Jungeun glanced up at her, giving her an unreadable look before nodding with respect. “I plan to do the same.”

I glanced between them, raising my eyebrows as silence settled across the room. 

“So, where are we going?” I asked, breaking the quiet.

Jungeun and Haseul both glanced at me in confusion. I looked back at them expectantly. “What?” I asked, raising an eyebrow. “You can’t seriously be thinking that we separate?” 

Jungeun and Haseul exchanged a glance, confirming that that was  _ exactly  _ what they had been thinking. I rolled my eyes. 

“Haseul, we barely know how to fight,” I pointed out, and Haseul awkwardly scratched the back of her neck. “We need Jungeun’s help, and Jungeun needs people who know the area to help her find more survivors.” 

“That’s true,” Jungeun admitted. “I don’t know the countryside very well.” 

Haseul glanced back at me before nodding her agreement. “Fine,” she conceded. “But we should go. If one of those things showed up here, there’s bound to be more following.” 

We all nodded, and before I knew it, we were loading up and leaving the only home I’d ever known. 

It was weird, walking through the countryside, towards the burning city, and knowing that we’d never return to the manor. Even when I was younger, and we actually left our home, there was always the sure notion that we would eventually return. Haseul and I had never known anything different. 

I had been so sure about leaving, so certain that it was our only option, but now? Now, there was no safety net, no assurance that we’d have a place to go back to again.

I glanced up at Haseul walking in front of me. She was annoying, and she sometimes got on my nerves, but I don’t know what I’d do without her. She was really the only thing that got me through the last couple years, especially with Dad’s death. 

To be honest, I was a bit worried for her. 

She was on edge, of course, from the demon’s attack, but I could see there was more to her anxiety than just fear. She was worried. 

I swallowed. She was probably concerned about Vivi, and I couldn’t say I didn’t feel the same. Vivi had been a rare bright spot in both our lives. Losing her would be...horrible. 

Still, the bond Haseul had with Vivi was different than my bond with her. It was special, carefully crafted and maintained. It would break my heart to see them separated, or worse.

I’m not sure how Haseul would react, but she had made it through a lot. She was strong, and I was sure she could handle this. Probably.

Haseul was still a nervous wreck, though. Early into the walk, we had agreed to head towards the city, just to see if there were any survivors. Haseul knew there was a hole in the wall, thanks to Vivi, and she immediately brought it up as a possible entrance. 

I knew she really wanted to go to the city to find Vivi, to make sure that she was alive. I couldn’t help but have doubts. If a single demon had done all that damage, it would be a miracle if  _ anyone  _ survived such an attack. 

Still, I kept my thoughts to myself. It would do no good to bring that up right now, not when Haseul was clearly on a mission. 

I glanced back at Jungeun, who was walking in stiff silence and staring across the large expanse of the countryside. She was...mysterious, for sure. She seemed especially guarded, not revealing anything other than her name. I wondered how she ended up here, how she ended up becoming a knight. 

When I was younger, I was obsessed with the idea of being a knight. I dreamt of fighting scary monsters, competing in competitions, and winning the hearts of all the fair maidens in the land. Of course, dreams like that don’t normally pan out, and I wasn’t a child anymore. 

Looking at Jungeun, though, noticing the pressure that seemed to weigh on her shoulders, the haunted look in her eyes, it seemed that knighthood wasn’t all it was cracked up to be. 

I shook away those thoughts, trying to focus on the walk ahead of us. The city was still far, but we had made it a good distance. Glancing up, I cringed a little at the sight of the demons still flying overhead. 

Jungeun wasn’t kidding. The kingdom really was under siege. 

I squinted, trying to make the forms of the demons a little clearer. However, my heart rate spikes as they came into focus and I saw the horrible features that decorated the creature.

It took me a little too long to realize why I could suddenly see the creatures clearly, but when I did, my stomach dropped. 

“They’re coming over here!” I cried out, panic coating my voice. 

Jungeuna and Haseul immediately froze, their eyes widening when they noticed the approaching forms of the demons. My heart was about to beat out of my chest as I looked around the field. There was no cover, nowhere to hide or take shelter out here. 

“Drop to the ground!” Jungeun hissed. “They haven’t seen us yet!” 

I wasted no time before following her directions, internally praying that she was right. I pressed my body further into the ground, hoping the long grass would be enough to provide adequate cover from the creatures. At least until they passed. 

I didn’t dare move a muscle. I couldn’t see Jungeun or Haseul through the thick grass, but I’m sure they were doing the same. The only sound that filled the air was the loud wing beats of the demons as they passed overhead. I cringed at the sound, shrinking further into the grass and screwing my eyes shut. 

After what felt like ages, the wing beats finally faded into the distance, and Haseul’s hesitant voice filled my ears. “I think they’re gone…” she trailed off, still a little unsure. 

Following a few moments’ hesitation, we stood up from the grass, our gazes aimed upwards, scanning the sky for any signs of the creatures. The only thing we saw was their tiny retreating figures, on their way to where the manor was. 

Lucky we left when we did, I guess. 

“Are they gone?” a timid, unfamiliar voice interrupted my thoughts, and I whirled around, eyes wide. 

Before I knew what was happening, Jungeun had an arrow aimed directly at the stranger’s chest, her eyes filled with warning. I glanced over at the stranger, blinking a little as I took in her appearance. 

She was average height, though that still stood tall above me and Haseul, with curly black hair and a sharp jawline. She held bloodstained hands in the air, signaling her surrender with wide eyes. 

“Who are you and where did you come from?” Jungeun asked, her voice firm. 

I didn’t dare say a word, too scared that Jungeun would launch an arrow into this poor girl’s chest. 

“Um, m-my name is Jinsol?” she said, but it sounded like more of a question. “I live, well, lived in a cottage a few miles down the road. It got destroyed by one of the demons.” 

There was more to it than that, I could tell. Jinsol’s jaw was clenched tight, and her eyes glazed over slightly as she motioned back towards where her cottage was. 

“Are you alone?” Jungeun asked, finally lowering the bow and releasing a small sigh. 

Jinsol swallowed. “Yes,” she replied. “I was headed for the city, and I came across you guys right when the demons were passing by. I don’t think you saw me before we all dropped to the ground.” 

Jungeun paused, meeting the girl’s gaze with narrowed eyes. “Okay,” she said after a minute. “Why are you headed to the city?” 

Jinsol bit her lip, as if considering the question. “Um,” she stammered. “I don’t really have anywhere else to go, and I was hoping I might find help or something there.” 

We all exchanged looks. This girl was alone, afraid, and had no idea where to go. 

“You can come with us,” Haseul offered before I could. Jungeun shot her a sharp look that Haseul ignored, but she didn’t protest. “We’re headed to the city. I know an entrance from the west.” 

Jinsol smiled and nodded. “That would be...amazing.” she said. “Thank you. And sorry for startling you earlier.” 

“S’okay.” I told her with a shrug. “There’s been too many scares today anyway. What’s one more, right?” 

She snorted. “Too many.” she agreed. 

“Alright, we should keep moving,” Jungeun said, already looking past us and towards the city once again. “It’s almost dark, and I don’t want to be stuck in the open when the sun goes down.” 

I shuddered at the thought, and a quick look at Jinsol told me she felt the same. 

And with that, we resumed our walk towards the city, albeit with a little more urgency. After all, the sun was beginning to set, and  _ no one  _ wanted to be stuck out here at night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Remember to drop a kudos if you enjoyed, and comments are always encouraged! Now that everyone in the story has been introduced, can you guys guess my bias? I'd love to hear yours as well <3
> 
> also my twitter is @heeheejin1 if anyone's interested


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vivi faces a loss, and Jiwoo's nice evening is interrupted.

**Vivi** **:**

My heart thundered loudly in my chest, and I had barely scrambled my way through the hole in the wall before I was assaulted by the sight of destruction and chaos. People screamed and ran through the streets in all directions, trying their best to avoid the demons swooping through the air. 

My eyes widened as one such creature descended and swiped their claws at a woman running across the street. She dropped to the ground immediately, her blood splattering across the cobblestone. 

I shook away my horror, trying to maintain my focus. 

I had to get to the bakery. 

Gritting my jaw and steeling my nerves, I began my trek towards my home. Luckily, it wasn’t too far from the wall, and the demons seemed too occupied with other victims to focus on me. 

Keeping my head low, I ran through the streets, trying to ignore the chaos around me. I bumped into a few people as they ran, but I didn’t stop to make conversation, plowing onwards and hoping of the best, though I knew it was unlikely the bakery was still standing.

Quicker than I thought, I made it to my destination. My heart sank, however, as I took in the ruins of what had once been my home. The roof had caved in, and the rubble had crashed into the main entrance. The windows were completely shattered, and the glass shards were splayed all across the street in front. 

The burning in my throat was suddenly the only thing I could focus on as I stared at the destruction. Almost numb, I took an unsteady step forward, as if anything I did now could help save my home. My mother. 

She hadn’t survived. There was no way. Looking at the wreckage, there was no possibility that anyone survived that. And my mother never left the bakery. That place was her life. 

_ Was. _

I released a strangled cry, dropping to my knees at the thought. My mother, the woman who had taken me off the streets, who had given me a better life, was gone. 

The pain in my chest increased from a dull ache into a throbbing pain, and suddenly I was crying, sobbing in front of the wreckage of my once beautiful home. I couldn’t feel anything, couldn’t feel the cobblestones beneath me or the chill of the air around me. The only thing I could feel was the tingling in my fingers, the terrible pain that racked my chest. 

_ She was gone.  _

The thought was paralyzing. It left me feeling shocked, empty. I had always thought that my mother would be in my life, had always assumed she’d be there, in some way or another. And now she was gone. 

The reality of it had barely sunk in when I was being shoved across the street, causing me to drop down completely, falling to the ground with a grunt. 

Through teary eyes, I looked behind me to see who had pushed me, only to see the blurry figure of a girl shoot past me. Behind her, exactly where’d I’d been kneeling, a demon was snarling and baring its teeth at the both of us. 

I hastily wiped my eyes, straightening a bit and scrambling to my feet. 

The girl barely spared me a glance, glaring at the creature and squeezing the hilts of her swords a bit tighter. My eyes widened as I noticed the intricate designs carved into the blades and hilts of both weapons. 

The girl, who looked around my age, perhaps a bit younger, leapt towards the demon without warning, causing me to release a horrified gasp. 

The demon swiped out at her, but, with unimaginable speed, she dodged the claws with a graceful duck, spinning around and slicing across the creature’s midsection. 

The thing howled with pain, angrily waving its claws in an attempt to hit the girl. She paid no mind, however, dodging the swipes and making her way closer to it. Before I even knew what was happening, the girl was leaping into the air and launching her blades into the creature’s eyes, spraying black blood everywhere. 

The substance splattered across her face and her plain clothes, but she didn’t seem to mind. Instead, she leapt back as the demon sank to the ground with one last roar of pain. 

For good measure, she raised one of her swords above her head and brought the blade down on the thing’s neck, swiftly disconnecting it’s head from its body. 

I could only watch with a combination of shock and awe as the girl released a labored breath, wiping her bloodied blades across the legs of her pants and replacing the swords back into the sheaths on either side of her hip. 

After a moment, she turned back to me and I swallowed, very intimidated all of the sudden. Now that she wasn’t fighting any otherworldly demons, I got a better look at her face. She wore a hood that covered much of her face, but I could see that her brown hair was long and wavy. The beginnings of a tattoo crept up the sides of her neck, and I could tell it probably ran further down her back. She had a small mole below her right eye, and her brows were furrowed in concern as she leveled an even gaze at me. 

She approached me, and I instinctively took a step back, intimidated by the intense look in her eyes. She immediately stopped when she noticed my trepidation. 

As she moved, I noticed that there seemed to be some unnaturalness in the way she stood, as if she was in discomfort. Peering closer, I could see a lump of some sorts emerging from her back, despite the large cloak she wore. Perhaps a deformity? 

“Easy,” she said, and her voice was a lot deeper than I expected. “My name’s Heejin.” 

I swallowed, doing my best to gather some composure. “Vivi,” I returned a simple response. 

Heejin nodded and tried for a smile, though I could tell it was forced. She glanced around, ducking a little as another creature swooped above, a little too close for comfort. 

She cringed, motioning for me to follow her to a nearby alley, at least so we’d have some cover from the demons. 

I followed. My hands still trembled, and I struggled to not fall over as I walked. I was still entirely overwhelmed by this whole thing. 

Heejin pursed her lips, glancing out of the alley in concern. “Do you have anywhere to go?” she asked, worry coating her voice. I guess she noticed how bad of shape I was in. 

My lips trembled as I replied. “No,” I said, trying my best not to think of the image of the destroyed bakery. 

Heejin cursed, still looking behind us, anxiety written clear across her face. 

Then, it occurred to me. 

_ Haseul.  _ Haseul was out there with her baby sister, and she probably had no idea what was going on. 

I had to warn her. I had to make sure she was okay. 

I stumbled towards the exit of the alley like a woman possessed, and Heejin shot me an incredulous look. “Woah, what are you doing?” she asked, blinking as I walked towards the exit. 

“Haseul,” I muttered, barely comprehensible at this point. “I have to find Haseul.” 

“Haseul?” Heejin asked, confused. She chased after me, grabbing my shoulder to prevent me from leaving the alleyway. 

I threw a glare her way, shaking out of her hold and resuming my path towards the exit. 

Heejin continued after me, an alarmed look on her face. “Vivi!” she called. “Who is Haseul? Where are you going, it’s not safe out there!”

“I’m going to find my girlfriend!” I yelled, my voice cracking as I whirled around to face Heejin. “No offense, thanks for saving me and all, but we don’t know each other! Just leave me alone!” 

Heejin shrunk back a little, and I didn’t linger long enough to regret my actions, simply storming out of the alley. 

Unfortunately, my plan was foiled when a demon shot past as soon as I reached the exit, nearly plowing me to the ground. I would’ve been run over completely if Heejin hadn't grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back just in time. 

I stared at the place where I’d been standing with wide eyes, trying to collect myself. 

“Vivi.” a firm, deep voice pulled me from my thoughts, I turned to face Heejin, who met my gaze with an unyielding look. “I know we don’t know each other, and I know you want to find your girlfriend, but it’s chaos out there. We need each other. I don’t know my way around this city, and you won’t make it one minute by yourself.” 

I resented the notion, but it wasn’t exactly inaccurate. “But Haseul -” 

“Haseul is smart, right?” Heejin interrupted. I nodded. “Then she will find a way to protect herself.” 

“But she lives outside the city, to the west. We have to go find her, we have to -” I tried, but I was interrupted once again. 

“We can’t go out there,” Heejin said firmly. “I saw more demons flying that way. No matter how careful we are, going that way is a suicide mission.” 

That didn’t make me feel better. “But Haseul’s out there! Alone!” 

Heejin hesitated, and I nearly broke down right then and there. 

“Okay, how about this?” Heejin said. “We leave a message for Haseul, something she’ll recognize is from you. If she comes here, if she tries to find you, she’ll find your message.”

A small flicker of hope bloomed in my chest, and I gave Heejin a weak nod. “A message,” I repeated. “Yeah, that’s good.” 

Heejin nodded, and she seemed to release a breath of relief as I calmed down slightly. 

“What should it say?” I asked. “Where are we supposed to go?” 

Heejin pursed her lips once again, glancing outside the alley with trepidation in her eyes. She looked at a loss for this question. 

I swallowed, trying to think of the next course of action. The best idea, it seemed, would be to head over to the neighboring town, towards the northeast. There was still a chance that the creatures hadn’t made it out that far. Unfortunately, that meant we would either have to take a journey through the forest or through the better part of the city to make it. 

Still, I had to bring it up. “We could head over to the next town?” I suggested. 

Heejin’s brows furrowed. “Where is it?” she asked, and I frowned. 

“You don’t know?” I asked, confused. “It’s to the northeast, past the forest.” 

Heejin swallowed, and she looked almost...guilty. Regardless, I brushed it off, choosing instead to focus on our next plan of action. 

“The only problem is, there are only two ways to get there,” I told her. “We could go through the forest -” 

“No.” Heejin interrupted immediately, her face solemn. “The forest is not the place to go right now.”

I paled a little at the tone of her voice, but I continued anyway. “Okay, then that leaves the other way,” I told her. “We have to make our way across the city, towards the east gates. Once we’re out, we can cross the river and briefly pass through the edge of the forest.” 

Heejin looked wary, once again glancing outside the alley. “That’ll definitely be...difficult.” 

I nodded. “But it’s the only place I know to go right now.” I admitted. 

After a moment, Heejin begrudgingly nodded, releasing a sigh. “Okay.” she said. “We’ll go over to the next town. Leave a message for Haseul, then. Tell her to meet us there.” 

I swallowed and nodded, trying to think of the best way to communicate the message. 

I mulled it over for a bit as we made our way back to the bakery, keeping our heads low and our gazes darting across the street. 

Almost breaking down completely at the sight of my ruined home, I swallowed my horror and left the message, using one of the jars of ink I held in my delivery bag.

Once I was done, I nodded to Heejin, and she gave me a firm look. Unsheathing her swords and checking to see that I was close behind her, we began to head eastwards. 

Towards the other side of the city and beyond, where we’d hopefully find some safety.

I just hoped that Haseul was alright, that she’d understand my message. It was the only thing keeping me going at this point. 

**Jiwoo** **:**

She wouldn’t stop bleeding. 

I could barely control my panic as I knelt down next to her, eyes wide and hand pressed up against my mouth. The girl was unconscious, her eyes having rolled to the back of her head as soon as I reached her motionless form. Her bow was left abandoned to her right, probably because of the four long gashes running through her midsection. 

I didn’t know what to do. I hadn’t known what to do when she emerged from the forest while I was watering my garden, pursued by a creature the likes of which I’d never seen.

I glanced back behind me, where the monster had fled toward the northern part of the forest. I wasn’t sure how long it would take for the thing to come back, and I didn’t know how much time she had left. 

I glanced back down at her, my hands trembling as I reached down and hesitantly removed her hand from her injury. It looked rough, and blood was still pouring from the wound. 

I couldn’t drag her all the way to the cottage, at least not until I had wrapped the wound. I couldn’t afford to do any more damage, since it could be fatal at this point. 

So, I positioned the girl’s hands back over the wound in a relatively pointless attempt to stem the bleeding before turning and sprinting back to the cottage. My heart pounded loudly in my chest as I ran. Recklessly skidding to a stop in my kitchen, I began rummaging through my cabinets and drawers for any sort of medical supplies. 

After a bit of searching, I found a box full of bandages and medical supplies that I had bought years ago but had yet to use. At the time, I thought it was a waste, but now I was just grateful to have anything to use. 

I rushed back out to my front lawn, speeding past the fence and towards the field in front of the forest, only a couple yards out from the cottage. 

Falling to my knees next to the girl, my eyes widened as I noticed how pale and clammy her skin had become. The grass beneath her was stained red with blood, and I found myself internally praying that she would survive this ordeal, even though I had no idea what to do. 

I fumbled with the bandages, clumsily turning the girl onto her side. Using the hunting knife from my boot, I cut away the cloth of her shirt near her midsection, enough to expose the wicked gashes. As quickly and accurately as I could, I cleaned the wound and pressed a clean cloth against it, trying to ignore the way the white of the cloth immediately began to turn red. Finally, I wrapped the injury with the bindings I had found in the kitchen, circling it around the girl’s torso many times before tying the bindings. 

Having effectively stemmed the bleeding for now, I released a strained sigh of relief, running a hand through my hair and collapsing back to the ground. 

Now that I wasn’t as panicky, I took a better look at the girl, who was still lying unconscious on the grass. She was skinny, with narrow, sharp features that made her look taller than she was. Her dark hair had been cropped short, just below her shoulders. I tilted my head to get a better look at her face, my eyes widening the slightest bit when I noticed her sharp jawline and gorgeous face. She looked about my age, give or take a couple years, and I found myself wondering how she had ended up in the forest all alone. 

The sun had set by now, and with a wary glance back up at the forest, I stumbled to my feet. I had to get this girl inside now, before any of those horrible monsters came back. 

Of course, there was no guarantee that the creatures wouldn’t just destroy the cottage when they returned, but I chose to ignore this fact for now. 

It’s better to focus on one thing at a time. 

Leaning down, I weaved my arms beneath the girl's shoulder and knees, lifting her up in a bridal-style carry. It was easier than I expected, and, thankfully, she was relatively light as I carried her towards the house. 

I did my best not to jostle her too much, too worried about causing further damage to her wounds. Carefully, I set her down upon the living room couch, releasing a small sigh as soon as she was in a relatively comfortable position. After I was sure she was settled, I went outside to retrieve her bow, bringing it into the living room and setting it on the floor beside the couch.

Plopping down on the armchair, I ran a trembling hand through my hair. It had been a crazy night for sure. My eyes lingered on the girl’s face once again, and I paused a bit as I noticed the way her jaw clenched and her hands seemed to tremble. 

I really hoped those bandages were enough, considering I had absolutely no experience with dealing with injuries dealt by large, otherworldly demon-things. 

I wondered what her name was. Tossing a few potential names around in my head, I mentally tested them out while staring at the girl's face. None of them seemed to really fit her. She seemed too unique for a regular, boring name. 

Deciding that I couldn’t just keep calling her ‘girl,’ I glanced over at my bookshelf, scanning the stacks to see if I’d find anything that’d give me some sort of inspiration for this girl’s name. 

My eyes caught on one of the books I had read about a month ago, one I had greatly enjoyed. With a look back at the unconscious form on my couch, I decided on a name for the mysterious girl: Yves. 

That was the name of the main character in the book. She was a badass, running around and saving entire towns and charming everyone she met. The girl on the couch seemed to fit this assessment. Something about her, even unconscious, was...magnetic. 

As if on cue, she shifted a bit, releasing a strained groan. I winced. She was probably feeling those scratched now, and I’d bet they hurt like a bitch. 

“Uh, are you awake?” I asked hesitantly, leaning forward in my chair and peering down at Yves with concerned eyes. “You got hit pretty hard.” 

After a moment of silence, it seemed that Yves was still mostly unresponsive, which wasn’t unexpected. Her body probably needed time to recover. 

That, or I messed up everything so bad that she was actively dying. 

One of the two. 

I shook away my concerns, trying to relax a little. Hopefully, Yves would wake up soon and be fine. And then she’ll tell me why she was in the woods alone and what the hell even attacked her in the first place. 

Before I could even reassure myself in any significant way, everything fell apart.

It started with a large roar from outside the cottage, causing me to nearly fall off my chair completely. It proceeded with the loud sounds of wingbeats approaching. I barely had any time to react before my window exploded as the demon burst into my kitchen with a crash. 

I stood from my chair, eyes wide and face pale. 

I had no idea what to do. Again.

It took seconds for the creature to reach the living room, where both me and Yves were shacked up. 

I barely dodged the immediate swipe of its claws, dropping to the floor with a grunt. Rolling to the side, I managed to avoid its teeth rocketed towards me, but I knew this luck wouldn’t last. It would be moments before this thing killed me, and then Yves directly after. 

We were screwed. 

It didn’t stop me from rolling to the side and making a desperate grab for the fireplace poker as the creature tried to unlatch its jaws from where it was stuck against the ruined wooden floor. 

I raised the poker right as it got free, and I couldn’t help but stumble back when directly faced with the full size of the creature standing above me. I shakily lifted the poker again, my arms trembling. 

The demon roared at me, a loud shriek that pierced my eardrums. The sound jolted Yves awake, I noticed from the corner of my eyes, but I couldn’t focus on anything but the creature’s empty eye sockets staring directly at me. 

Yves’ yell sounded through the cottage as the creature swiped out at me with unimaginable speed, and I closed my eyes, knowing I’d be too slow to dodge it. Time seemed to move in slow motion as I waited for the impact. 

But, to my immense surprise, it never came. 

Instead, my stomach dropped as a feeling of nausea consumed me, and before I could open my eyes, it felt as if I was falling through the air. The wind roared in my eyes, and I felt my hair whipping around in every direction. I couldn’t help but keep my eyes screwed shut as my heart rose in my throat and I clenched my fists as I fell, resisting the urge to scream.

Suddenly, a hand was wrapping around mine, and I squeezed it like a lifeline, grateful for some sort of anchor. Where was I, why was I falling? Who was this person with me? Was it Yves? Where had the demon gone? 

These questions flooded my head, but before I could gather the courage to open my eyes, I slammed into the ground with a grunt. My hand fell out of the other person’s as I collided, and I breathed a sigh as the feeling of nausea faded.

I finally opened my eyes, releasing a shaky breath and raising my hand to brush away the hair that had fallen all across my face from my fall. 

My surroundings were completely unfamiliar. I was in a field of some sort, full of long, green grass. I glanced above me, wondering where I had fallen from, but I only saw the star-filled night sky. Somehow, I had... _ teleported _ ? It must have been some sort of magic. But that left one very important question. 

Why?

I whipped around at the sound of a female groan next to me. Lying in the grass a few feet away, Yves was cradling her injuries, and I noticed with a jolt that the bandages I had wrapped her torso were now stained a dark red. She was loosely clutching her bow in her left hand. She must have made a wild grab for it when she saw the demon.

“Yves!” I yelled, forgetting that that wasn’t actually her name. Stumbling over, I ignored the intense dizziness that plagued me as soon as I stood, falling to my knees at Yves’ side. Tears filled my eyes as I looked down at the girl with desperate, panicked eyes. I didn’t know what to do. She was clearly in pain, her jaw clenched tight and her fingers fisted into the grass. Her skin was pale and clammy, and she could barely keep her eyes open. 

Just as I was about to call for help, a voice interrupted my panicked thoughts. 

“She doesn’t have much time,” it said. I whipped my head around, eye wide, only to find a hooded woman standing above me, leaning heavily on the staff she carried. “Bring her.” 

And with that, the woman was turning away, clearly expecting me to follow. My jaw was open wide with shock, but a glance back at Yves had me swallowing. Whoever this woman was, she was right. 

Yves didn’t have a lot of time. 

I picked up her bow, pulling it over my head and across my chest so that I was free to use my hands.

With a sigh and a small nod of determination, I leaned over and positioned myself to pick  up the bleeding girl lying beside me. I winced a little as Yves immediately jerked away at my touch, probably feeling the full extent of her injuries. 

I lifted her into the air, grunting a little at the new weight in my arms. “Sorry, Yves,” I whispered, more to myself than her. “We’re gonna get you some help.” 

I followed the woman, trying my best to catch up with her despite her head start. 

Eventually, we found ourselves in front of a small cabin with little decorations. Vines climbed up the side of the brick, and the lawn in front was rather unkempt, with the grass growing uncontrollably long and hedges nearly consuming the yard entirely. 

I ignored it, though, following the woman inside the building with wary eyes. “Who are you?” I asked, my voice a bit shaky. “Did you bring us here?” 

The woman ignored me, leading me to a room with a long table in the center, surrounded by shelves full of various bottles and herbs of some sort. She waved for me to set Yves down on the table, and after a moment’s hesitation, I obeyed, laying Yves down as gently as I could. 

I watch with wide eyes as the woman immediately set to work, ripping away my sloppy bandage job and exposing the injury. It was bleeding profusely, and looking at it in its full glory, it was a miracle Yves was still breathing. 

My breath caught in my throat as the woman administered a potion of some sort, forcing Yves to drink the foul-smelling liquid and them pressing down a cloth against the wound to temporarily stem the bleeding. “What was that?” I asked from behind her, a little concerned about what this mysterious woman had just done. 

She ignored me again, simply scanning the racks around the room until she apparently found what she was looking for, plucking another vial from one of the shelves and twisting the cap open. Removing the cloth, she carefully dropped a few droplets onto the open would. 

I watched with wide eyes as the wound seemed to seal itself. The gashes narrowed, and the blood pouring from the wound ceased, leaving only scratches instead of the mess of muscle and blood the injury had been. 

My words caught in my throat due to my shock. “H-how did you do that?” I asked, watching with awe as Yves seemed to relax, the tension in her body fading and her breaths evening out. The woman simply wiped away the blood from the table, returning the potions to the original positions and rewrapping the injury, doing a much better job than I did.

Finally,  _ finally,  _ the woman turned to me, pulling down her hood to reveal a surprisingly beautiful face. She gave me an intense look, and I resisted the urge to shrink back. “What’s going on?” I asked. “Why did you bring us here? Who are you?” 

The woman gave me a small smirk. “I brought you here because I couldn’t have either of you dying on me so quickly.” 

The words left a bitter taste in my mouth. “What?” I managed, shaking my head in confusion. “I don’t understand.” 

“You two have a destiny, one that’s intertwined with ten others.” the woman answered cryptically. “If you were to die, it would have thrown everything out of balance.” 

“A destiny?” 

The woman nodded, her face unreadable. I glanced over at the unconscious girl still on the table. 

“What kind of destiny?” I dared to ask. 

The woman’s smirk grew just a bit, and an uneasy feeling ran through me at the look she was giving me. 

“The kind that has to do with saving the entire kingdom, of course.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading ! Leave me a kudos if you enjoyed, and comments are always appreciated, since they give me the validation I desperately crave lol. (Also my bias if Heejin! only one person guessed and it was bc of my twitter username lmao. I love everyone in loona tho)
> 
> Twitter is @heeheejin1 if you're interested, I post art there sometimes. I drew Heejin from this au actually if you wanna check it out


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yerim and Hyunjin make some new friends, and Chaewon and Hyejoo struggle to decide what to do after escaping the castle.

**Yerim** **:**

Hyunjin was kind of...weird. 

That’s not to say she wasn’t pleasant to be around, or that she couldn’t hold her own in a fight. She was just  _ weird.  _

She wasn’t very expressive, but the faces she made when she fought were kind of amusing. She wasn’t talkative either, but she didn’t seem very annoyed at my attempts at conversation. If anything, she seemed to almost enjoy the limited dialogue we had, despite her short responses and blank expression. 

I think she just wasn’t a very social person. 

Still, she was a good fighter, and as we covered each other’s backs and fought our way through the city, I even found myself liking her. Her awkwardness was endearing, in a way, and anyone who entertained my talkative nature was okay in my book. 

Regardless of how I felt about my new companion, though, our future together was uncertain. There had been entirely too many close calls with the creatures at this point, and I was honestly afraid that we wouldn’t even make it outside the walls alive. We were both exhausted, and I could tell that Hyunjin’s injuries were weighing on her shoulders pretty heavily. 

I felt similarly. I had picked up my fair share of scratches and bruises, and, while adrenaline had made them less painful, I was starting to feel them. 

I glanced back at Lucky, who was still curled up in the bag I carried. I had moved the bag so that it hung behind me, resting on my back, and Lucky seemed satisfied with the position. Only his head poked out of the brim of the bag, and his occasional whines pierced the quiet air every so often. 

That was another strange thing I noticed. While there were still demons lurking about, the full-out onslaught had ceased, and the city was quiet, aside from the crackling of fires and the occasional yell or scream. 

It was basically a ghost town. 

I shuddered at the thought, and Hyunjin glanced back at me, her brows furrowing the slightest bit. I released a sigh, moving forwards so that I was walking beside Hyunjin instead of behind her. 

“Where are we going?” I asked. From what I could tell, we had basically just been wandering through the city. It wasn’t necessarily a bad thing, though. We had been able to help a fair share of people escape from some sticky situations. 

“I was vaguely heading in the direction of the forest,” Hyunjin replied, her gaze aimed forwards. “I think it’s probably time to try and get out of the city.” 

I nodded my agreement. “So, are we going to head towards the next town? Blackburn?” 

Hyunjin hummed an affirmation. “I think that’d probably be best,” she replied. 

Our conversation lapsed into silence. 

I found myself wondering, not for the first time, why all of this was even happening. A few hours ago, I would have laughed if someone had told me the city was going to be overrun with demons. Now? 

Well, now I was fighting for my life in a ruined city with a knight I had just met. 

Life throws curveballs at you like that. 

But what even were the creatures? Why were they so intent on destroying the city? And where had they come from? 

As of now, though, it didn’t look like we were any closer to finding answers to those questions. All that mattered was getting to safety. 

Though, a little voice in the back of my head was telling me that  _ nowhere  _ was going to be safe. Not anymore. 

I was torn from my thoughts by the sound of wing flaps not too far above us. Without hesitation, Hyunjin and I jolted to the left into a nearby alleyway and dropped to the ground. 

Perhaps we could have stood a chance fighting the thing, but it was better to just try and avoid them all together. Besides, we were exhausted. 

There was a tense silence as we both lay, rock-still on the ground. Gradually, the wing beats faded as the creature passed us by and I released a small sigh of relief. 

One less problem we had to deal with, I guess. 

We pushed off from the ground, exchanging a glance before dusting ourselves off and continuing down the cobblestone streets. 

Sticking to the sides of the streets, under the cover of roofs or the sides of buildings when we could, we slowly made our way northward. Hyunjin’s knife, gripped tightly in my right hand, was ruined with the black blood of the demons, and our clothes were splattered with the stuff. 

Lucky let out a small whine behind me, and I winced, resisting the urge to stop everything and spend a few minutes comforting him and telling him everything was okay. I knew we just didn’t have the time. We had to get out of the city as soon as possible. If anything, we had already stayed longer than we should’ve. 

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a female yell across the street, a few buildings down. Hyunjin and I both jerked our heads that way, our weapons raised. Perhaps someone needed our help?

We nodded at each other before starting towards where the yell had come from. 

The scene that greeted us was rather...alarming. 

A woman with short black hair was collapsed onto the ground in front of what appeared to be a completely destroyed bakery. She was crying, her face held in her hands and her body shaking with sobs. A smaller girl with blonde hair was hugging her, comforting her the best she could, although she seemed rather distracted by the screeching demon directly behind them. 

A knight, surprisingly, seemed to be doing her best to protect the girls, grunting as she delivered blows against the creature and narrowly dodging it’s quick strikes. 

I glanced over at Hyunjin, only to find her eyes trained on the knight, her jaw clenched even though her face was unreadable. 

I didn’t hesitate before throwing myself into the fight. Whoever she was, this knight needed help, and I wasn’t sure she’d be able to defend those girls for long. 

I watched the knight fight for a moment, noticing that whatever attempt she made, she couldn’t find an opening towards the thing’s head. 

But she was distracting it pretty well, leaving it vulnerable to an attack from  _ above. _

The creature and the knight were battling in the middle of the street, but there was a balcony positioned not far from them, just across from the destroyed bakery. After briefly scanning the wall, I took a deep breath, gripping my knife a bit tighter as I came up with a rough course of action. 

Just as Hyunjin reached my side, I took off my backpack, giving Lucky a small pat on the head before shoving him and the bag into Hyunjin’s arms. Ignoring her protests, I began sprinting towards the side of the building, just to the right of where the battle was happening. 

If the demon noticed me, he was too distracted by the knight he was fighting to attack. 

I leapt against the side of the building, using one leg to push myself a bit higher. I latched  onto one of the bricks with my right hand, pulling myself higher and onto one of the ledges about halfway up the building. As fast as I could, I took a daring leap to the left, barely latching onto the side railing of the balcony. I released a small breath of relief as I hung from the side, glad that I hadn’t missed. It had been a farther jump than I was used to, for sure.

Pulling myself onto the balcony, I wasted no time before glancing over the edge. Finding myself almost directly over the fight, I allowed a small smirk. Taking a deep breath, I moved towards the back of the balcony, gearing up for a running start. 

My heart pounded in my chest as I sprinted towards the edge, leaping over the railing and flying directly towards the creature. 

I landed with a grunt, barely managing to find handholds as I landed directly on the demon’s back. Before it could throw me off, I scrambled up and stabbed the knife Hyunjin had given me directly into its head.

And then it was screeching, flailing wildly, and there was no time to do anything before I was being thrown off it’s back, directly into Hyunjin, who had just joined the battle. 

We both grunted, landing hard against the cobblestone street. Hyunjin pushed me off her, and I cringed as my side screamed in protest. 

Hyunjin stood and scrambled towards the fight, presumably to down the demon for good, but I couldn’t find the energy to lift myself off the ground. 

I groaned, pressing a hand against my side. I had received a rather large gash on my torso for my efforts, but a quick look at the injury told me it wasn’t fatal, not if I managed to clean and bandage it soon. 

Still hurt like a bitch. 

“Are you okay?” an unfamiliar voice called from my left. I furrowed my brows, forcing myself to sit up a little to find the source.

I was surprised to find the little blonde girl running towards me, worry clear in her eyes as she took in my injury. She looked around my age, with short hair cut just above her shoulders. She wasted no time before kneeling on the ground next to me, searching her bag for bandages and medical supplies. 

“I’m fine,” I insisted, smiling at her, but it was quickly replaced with a grimace as a twinge of pain ran through me. 

“No you’re not,” the girl said, not even looking at me, too focused on searching for supplies. “That stunt you pulled was stupid. Pretty cool, but very stupid.” 

I couldn’t think of a response to her blunt words, finally settling on a shrug as she finally found what she was looking for. 

I received no warning before she pulled up the side of my shirt, exposing the wound and dousing it with a healthy amount of alcohol.

“ _ OW!” _ I yelled, completely unprepared for the fiery pain emerging from my side. 

The girl didn’t even react, simply pressing a layer of gauze against the wound and securing it with a bandage. “There you go,” she said cheerfully. “Good as new.” 

I looked up at her with an incredulous expression, not even bothering to mask my confusion at this entire exchange. 

“What?” she asked, her brows furrowing just the slightest. 

She was kind of...cute. 

“Yerim!” Hyunjin called from across the street, and I blinked, torn from my thoughts. The girl and I both turned out heads towards the knight, watching as she ran towards us. She was covered in a new layer of demon blood, I noticed, and her massive sword was once again replaced in the sheath strapped across her back. 

“Hyunjin,” I replied easily as she reached our side, giving her a sunny smile. 

Hyunjin didn’t return it. “Are you okay?” she asked, eyes shining with concern. “I’m sorry about pushing you off and running away like that. If I had known you were hurt -” 

“Don’t worry about it,” I said, dismissing her concerns with a wave. “Better that you took care of the demon.” 

I glanced back at the blonde girl still knelt next to me, watching the exchange with curious eyes. 

“Besides,” I said, “This random girl forced a bandage on me.” 

Said girl blushed a little, opening her mouth to protest, but she was interrupted by the sound of a dog yapping. 

My eyes widened as I remembered my little friend, and I turned to find him running towards me. My bag, which he had evidently crawled out of, was still propped up against the side of the building. 

He leapt into my arms, and I laughed a little as he began licking my face, his tail wagging wildly. 

“Hi, buddy,” I laughed. “Yes, I’m okay, I’m okay.” 

The moment was cut short when the other knight’s voice echoed across the street, and we all three looked over to find her locked in an intense argument with the brunette from earlier.

My smile faded, but I still gave Lucky a small pat on the head before forcing myself to my feet. The blonde girl assisted me a bit, holding out her hand to help me up. I gave her a grateful look before quickly picking up my bag from where it had been left and making my way to join everyone at the bakery. 

The woman with the short hair was standing now, furiously discussing something with the other knight. A taller girl with curly black hair was standing to the side, looking rather uncomfortable. I hadn't noticed her earlier.

“It’s a message!” the short-haired woman hissed, her face intense. 

The knight opened her mouth to protest, but she didn’t get to say anything before I interrupted. “What’s a message?” I asked, moving to join them. 

Both women looked over at me, as if just realizing I was there. Hyunjin stood behind me, and a little to my right, the blonde also stood, fidgeting uncomfortably.

The knight and Hyunjin exchanged a look, and the stranger’s eyes shone with recognition. I couldn’t help but notice the tension in the air as they met eyes. What was the story there? 

The girl with short opened her mouth to answer my question, but the knight raised her hand to quiet her. “Nothing,” the knight said. 

“No, it  _ is  _ something!” the short-haired girl angrily protested. 

“Haseul, calm down,” the blonde from earlier stepped in. Her voice was raspy, I noticed. Not exactly low-pitched, but definitely not high either. “Let’s just all take a moment and maybe introduce ourselves?” 

Silence consumed the air between us, and I couldn’t help but shrink a little under the piercing gaze of the knight as she scanned everyone there. “Fine,” she finally conceded. “I’m Jungeun.” There was a pause. “Thank you for the help, I suppose.” 

We waited for her to say more, but she was evidently finished. 

Clearing my throat, I raised my hand slightly to go next. “Um, I’m Yerim,” I said weakly. I held my bag up, showing everyone the puppy inside. “And this is Lucky.” 

Hyunjin stepped forward before anyone could comment on the dog, clearing her throat with an air of authority. “I’m Hyunjin.” 

I could’ve imagined it, but Jungeun seemed to narrow her eyes at Hyunjin, a scowl twisting its way onto her face. 

“Yeojin,” the blonde girl piped up, a smile on her face that didn’t seem to match the tone of the conversation. “Nice to meet you.” 

An involuntary smile tugged at my lips at the girl’s introduction, and when our eyes met, she returned my smile with a shining one of her own. 

Haseul looked around before releasing an exasperated sigh. “Haseul,” she offered. “I’m Haseul.” 

Was that everyone? I glanced around, searching for anyone that we had missed. 

“Jinsol?” Yeojin prompted, waving for the taller girl to step forward and introduce herself. 

She swallowed, hesitantly stepping forward. Her eyes were trained at the ground, even when she offered us an awkward wave. “I’m Jinsol,” she said quietly, her voice deeper than I had expected.

“Right, now that that’s through, we should discuss the message,” Haseul immediately stated. 

“We can’t prove that Vivi left that for you!” Jungeun shot back. 

“What message?” I asked again, raising my eyebrows. 

Haseul immediately motioned back towards the ruins of the bakery. “This was her bakery, but now there’s a painting of a bird on the wall that wasn’t there before.” she insisted, her eyes near-desperate.

“What’s the significance of a bird?” Hyunjin asked, skeptical. 

Haseul fumbled with the chain around her neck, pulling it out of her shirt to display the bird charm attached to the end. “She gave this to me just before the attack.” she explained. 

I nodded my understanding, turning back towards the bird painting. 

“Anyone could’ve painted that,” Jungeun stubbornly insisted. “There’s no way to know that Vivi did it.”

Before Haseul could disagree, Yeojin was stepping forwards and waving for them to both be quiet. “Okay, okay, let’s just say this  _ is _ a message from Vivi -” 

“It is!” 

“Then what does it say?” Yeojin prompted, ignoring Haseul’s interruption. “What is she trying to tell you?” 

There was only silence to meet her question, and Haseul blinked a little, slumping over as she realized that she didn’t have an answer. 

“‘Blackburn.’” Jinsol piped up from behind us, and we all jerked around to find her in front of the bakery, examining the bird painting. 

Hyunjin furrowed her brows. “What?” she asked. 

“She wants us to meet her at Blackburn,” Jinsol bluntly responded, turning back towards us. 

“What makes you say that?” Jungeun asked skeptically. 

Jinsol turned slightly to the left, kicking at the rubble stacked in front of the painting. It fell in the street, exposing the bottom part of the message we hadn’t seen before. 

In crude handwriting, clearly written in haste, Vivi had scrawled the name of the town, just under the bird she had quickly painted. 

“It’s from her.” Haseul breathed, her eyes wide as she took in the message. “We have to follow her.” 

Jungeun shook her head, opening her mouth to protest, but Hyunjin, of all people, interrupted. “We’re headed there,” she pointed out. “Me and Yerim, I mean.” 

Haseul whipped her head around, eyebrows raised and eyes hopeful. 

“You’re welcome to join us,” Hyunjin continued, sparing a small glance at Jungeun. “There’s bound to be other people headed there as well, maybe even other survivors from the castle. Vivi may be there already.” 

I nodded my agreement, offering Haseul a warm smile. 

“We should go,” Yeojin piped up. All eyes turned towards her, and she seemed to shrink a little under the attention. “I just mean, it’s probably a bit safer over there, and we might be better off with more people? And since they’re already headed that way…” 

Haseul nodded. “Agreed.” she said. “And Vivi is there. I know it.” 

Jinsol nodded her agreement, stepping away from the rubble of the bakery to join everyone. “I think so too,” she said quietly. “The creatures might not be there.” 

We all turned towards Jungeun, awaiting her answer. She clenched her jaw, releasing a strained sigh. “Fine,” she conceded. Her eyes lingered on Hyunjin very briefly. “But only because there might be people who survived the attack at the castle.”

There was an awkward silence before I clapped my hands, offering everyone a sunny smile. “Alright!” I said. “Shall we be on our way, then?” 

Everyone nodded their agreement, and Haseul seemed especially intent on leaving soon. 

“How are we getting there?” Jungeun asked, sheathing her sword and returning her bow to her back. 

Hyunjin avoided her eyes. “We’re going through Odd Eye Forest,” she said bluntly. “It’s the quickest way there, and we’re already close to the border of the forest.”

There were a few small murmurs at that, but no outright protests, so I took it as a good sign. 

After everyone had retrieved their supplies, we all exchanged a few tense looks before starting towards Odd Eye Forest. 

**Chaewon** **:**

The tunnel was dark, damp, and rather scary. I held Hyejoo’s hand in a firm grip, probably cutting off her blood circulation with the force. Still, the girl didn’t protest. She simply squeezed my hand in return, as if offering her own silent support. 

I swallowed, trying to find my composure. 

Glancing down at my dress, I noticed the blood splattered across the fabric. I wondered whose blood it was. Perhaps it was a relative, a close family friend. 

I forced myself to fight down my growing nausea at the thought.

I stole a look at my mysterious companion, my eyes lingering on her clenched jaw and shifting eyes. She was just as nervous as I was, I realized. She was just a lot better at hiding it. 

I wondered if it was a skill she had learned while working in the palace. The place was essentially a death trap disguised by ostentatious architecture and fancy clothing. While those on the outside could easily be fooled, everyone who lived there knew that the castle was a nest of vipers. 

Filled with those who would strike without hesitation. 

My father was no exception. He had always been a cruel man, a cruel king. He was no different towards his daughters.

Thankfully, I was mostly ignored, considering I was third in line for the throne. My future was to be an unremarkable one, presumably married off to some pompous lord for alliance purposes. 

I wasn’t exactly happy about it, but there wasn’t much I could do. 

Now, though? It was hard to tell what the future held. 

I didn’t even know if my father was alive. If my sisters were alive. 

A burning stung the back of my throat. It wasn’t as though I was exactly fond of my sisters, and I practically hated my father, but they were still family. Losing family, no matter how distant or cruel they may have been, was....not a great feeling.

I felt Hyejoo squeeze my hand a little tighter, and I looked up, suddenly drawn from my depressing thoughts. 

She looked at me with a gaze full of concern, as if she had known exactly where my thoughts had gone. 

I simply sighed, meeting her eyes briefly before training my own gaze back towards the ground. 

The silence that had marked our interactions thus far remained, and we continued quietly down the hallway. I was finding it hard to focus on...well, anything, but I knew I had to get it together. 

It was the only way Hyejoo and I were getting out of this alive.

It was with that thought in mind that I finally broke our silence. “Where does this tunnel lead, exactly?” I asked, my voice a bit raspy.

If Hyejoo was surprised by the sound of my voice, she did a good job hiding it. “I believe it opens up at the North part of the castle, your m - Chaewon.” 

I noticed the slip, but I decided not to say anything. After all, I’m sure years of training made it hard to refer to royalty by their first name. Still, I wished it wasn’t that way.

Humming my acknowledgement, I peered into the darkness in front of us, wondering how long it would take before we reached the exit. 

“It shouldn’t be long now,” Hyejoo said, as if reading my mind. “My name is Hyejoo, by the way. Just so you know.” 

I glanced over at her, slightly surprised. “I know.” I replied. 

Hyejoo’s eyebrows raised, and she looked over at me with a confused expression. “You do?” she asked, sounding genuinely surprised. 

I nodded. “You’ve been serving under my sisters and I for years,” I said. “It’d be hard not to notice you.” 

Hyejoo nodded, but she still seemed a bit mystified by my response. 

I almost didn’t blame her. I highly doubt my sisters knew Hyejoo’s name. I doubt they could even pick her out of a crowd, despite her consistent presence throughout the castle. 

Perhaps I was a bit biased. I didn’t know the names of all my servants, I will admit. But something about Hyejoo was...different. Captivating. 

From the moment I had first seen her, something about her had drawn me in. We were both young, maybe thirteen, when Hyejoo had hesitantly knocked at the door of my chambers. She had asked if I needed anything with a small, raspy voice, and I couldn’t help but be mesmerized. 

Those had been the last words we had exchanged, though. 

But I had always seen her, hovering just in the corner of my vision, mischievously exploring all parts of the castle when she thought no one was looking, laughing with the other servants and maids. She had a pretty smile.

Something about her was just...different. Even as she was following orders, doing her job perfectly and with no complaints, there was always this air of rebellion surrounding her. Perhaps it was in the way she walked, or her facial expressions, or the clench of her jaw when my sisters were being obnoxious. 

Even as she served others, Hyejoo was free, and I had been chasing after freedom my whole life.

A crash sounded from far behind us, and I was abruptly torn from my thoughts as Hyejoo and I both jerked our heads around. My eyes were wide and fear twisted in my gut as the loud sounds didn’t cease. 

They were getting closer.

Hyejoo and I exchanged only a look before we were bolting down the corridor, our hands still tightly grasped together.

I found myself cursing the heavy dress I wore, a hulking thing that my stepmother had forced me into. I tripped over the hem a couple of times, nearly falling flat on my face as we ran, but Hyejoo managed to catch me and keep me going.

The sounds were getting louder, closer. Now that I could hear better, I could make out a familiar roar, a shriek that shook the entire tunnel. 

I paled at the sound, forcing myself to move faster.

Finally, I saw the gate that awaited us at the very end of the tunnel. It was dark outside, but the moonlight illuminated the exit enough to make it visible. 

I dared to steal a glance behind us, my mouth becoming dry at the sight of the demon’s claws emerging from the darkness of the tunnel, entirely too close for my liking. I pushed myself even harder, still struggling to keep up with Hyejoo. 

We reached the gate, and I barely even noticed the burning in my legs and throat, too focused on ripping open the latch and throwing myself through the now open door after Hyejoo. 

Hyejoo immediately turned and slammed the gate shut with a loud clang, latching it and stumbling back just as the demon slammed into the metal bars. It shrieked at us, it’s arms wildly flailing outside the bars as it tried to reach us through the gate. 

Hyejoo released a small yelp as one of the claws swiped a little too close to her leg, and I rushed forwards to pull her further from the bars. She seemed dazed, staring at the creature with a mixture of shock and horror. 

“Hyejoo,” I said, placing my hand on her shoulder to get her attention. 

She shook her head, turning towards me. I wasn’t sure why, but I was surprised at the presence of fear in her eyes. Hyejoo had been nothing but calm until this point, if a little nervous. To see her so scared was...unsettling. 

I swallowed my unease, doing my best to give her my most encouraging look. “C’mon,” I said, trying to ignore the way my own voice shook as I peered back at the creature still snarling and spitting through the bars of the gate. “We have to go, before more show up.”

Hyejoo swallowed, sharing a lingering look with me before nodding. I released a shaky breath, trying my best to find some semblance of composure. It was in vain, I knew. Any sort of composure I may have had was swiftly destroyed as soon as the otherworldly demon came crashing through the roof of the castle and onto the dining room table. 

I shook my head in disbelief. Even thinking of what had happened was...unbelievable. 

Hyejoo looked over my shoulder into the distance, northwards. “I think our best bet might be to go to the next trading town. I think it's called Blackburn.” she said, and I admired how she was able to fight down her fear so quickly. “If there were any survivors, that’s where they would go.” 

I nodded, flinching as the creature released another ear-piercing roar. Hyejoo reached out and grabbed my hands, doing her best to offer her silent support. Even the solid squeeze of her hands was enough to calm me down, even just a little bit. 

“Let’s go,” Hyejoo said, already turning towards the North, where I could see the edge of Odd Eye Forest in the Distance. I felt apprehension twist in my gut. I had never been away from the castle grounds, no matter how much I had wished to leave as a child. The idea of leaving, of travelling so far, was daunting. 

Regardless, I pushed past my unease and made to follow my companion. Her hand was still embraced in mine, and I was grateful for it. The grip of her hands felt like a lifeline, a reminder that I was still in reality, that I wasn’t alone in this nightmare. 

I stumbled over the brim of my dress once again, and I couldn’t stop myself from releasing a small noise of frustration as I tripped for what felt like the hundredth time. “I hate these bulky things,” I muttered. “Always have.”

Hyejoo turned back towards me with an amused look. “They’re pretty, though,” she said. “You look beautiful.” 

I flushed at the words, immediately turning my eyes downward. “Still,” I managed. “Not very practical.” 

“No,” Hyejoo hummed her agreement. I looked up to find a thoughtful look on her face. I shot her a questioning glance, and she simply shrugged her response. “Maybe we’ll find somewhere to pick up some different clothes.” 

I snorted. “Where?” 

Hyejoo shrugged again. “I’m not sure,” she replied honestly. “But it would definitely be in our best interest to change.” 

I glanced over at her outfit, frowning at the servant’s outfit. She was dressed in what was an undoubtedly uncomfortable button-down shirt and dress pants, paired with a slick blazer. She looked good in it, I had to admit, but it was likely not the best outfit for running from monsters. 

“You stick out like a sore thumb in that dress,” Hyejoo continued. “And I look like I’m a butler. We look like we’ve just left a ball.” 

I allowed myself a small smile when I heard the exasperation in my companion’s tone. “We’ll find something,” I replied, though I didn’t really believe myself. 

Hyejoo simply hummed in response, and we once again lapsed into silence as we walked across the long field that spanned the area between the castle and the forest. To our left, the city walls towered high into the sky, a few hundred yards from where we were. 

The wall served as a nice guide for us, as the border of the city led directly towards the forest. We didn’t walk too close to the border, however, wary of more demons spotting us. We could still hear the occasional screech and crash of destruction from inside Mobius, and it wasn’t hard to tell that the demons were not yet gone. 

As time passed and it reached later and later into the evening, the cold in the air was becoming harder and harder to ignore. My dress, while beautiful and decorative, was not fit for cold weather, and I couldn’t help the chill that ran through me as a particularly strong breeze hit. 

Hyejoo snuck a worried glance over at me as I shuddered, noticing the way I wrapped my arms around myself in some useless attempt to keep out the cold. We were closer to the forest now, not far from the east entrance to the city. From there, it would be only a few short miles until we reached the border to Odd Eye Forest. 

I just hoped these next few miles went a bit faster. My feet ached in the uncomfortable shoes I wore, and I thought I might just scream if I tripped over my dress again. 

“You okay?” came Hyejoo’s quiet voice to my right. 

I jumped, not expecting her to say anything. We had been silent for the last hour, at least. “Yeah, I’m fine,” I said, trying to give her a smile. It probably came off as more of a grimace. “Just a bit cold. I really wish we could find some different clothes.” 

Hyejoo hummed again, and I jumped when I felt her cold hands on my shoulder. I glanced over at her, only to find her in the middle of removing her blazer, revealing the short-sleeve button down underneath. Before I could protest, she was draping the jacket over my shoulders, a small shield against the cold. I pulled the fabric a bit closer, taking comfort in its warmth despite myself. “Thank you,” I murmured, peering over at my silent companion with a grateful look. 

“It’s no problem,” she replied, looking unbothered. She was dressed in only her thin short-sleeve shirt now, and I knew it must have been freezing outside of the jacket. However, Hyejoo showed no signs of being cold, probably more for my benefit than her own. 

I frowned, but I didn’t say anything, simply tugging the blazer tightly around myself and shifting to the right so that I could walk closer to Hyejoo. 

If Hyejoo noticed my sudden closeness, she said nothing. But, after a few minutes of walking, she silently reached out, holding her hand out for me to take. I looked over at her, only to find her gaze focused on the path in front of us, but her jaw was clenched, and I could see the nerves in her posture. 

I didn’t hesitate before taking her hand, embracing it in my own and releasing a small sigh as Hyejoo squeezed her fingers a bit tighter. 

We would reach the east entrance shortly, I realized. It was only yards away at this point, and the large gate loomed upwards in the distance. 

We passed by the entrance of the city without incident, to my great surprise. As I peered inside the gates, an involuntary shudder ran through me as I saw the abandoned streets, the destruction the attack had caused. 

Mobius had become a ghost town. 

Hyejoo simply pulled me past the gate, her eyes facing forward. Perhaps she wanted to avoid the reality of the situation. Perhaps she just didn’t want to see such destruction displayed so openly and unapologetically. Whatever her reasoning, I didn’t blame her. I almost wished I had done the same. But I hadn’t.

We continued onwards, and soon enough the border of the forest was looming closer and closer. We were about a mile away from the border when we encountered our first problem. 

After crossing much of the field, we found ourselves walking up a large hill. As we reached the top, we noticed that it gave us a good view of the Eden River rushing past us, our only obstacle before the border of Odd Eye Forest. 

Only, the bridge that had once crossed the large, deadly river was in pieces, the remains of its framework scattered haphazardly across the river banks and throughout the rushing water. 

I swallowed, trying to control my panic. There was no other way across the river, other than the bridge inside the city. And I wouldn’t dare go in there. I just knew it would be a deathtrap. Besides, we had already wasted so much time walking around the city. To circle back would be a huge setback, and it would leave us in an even more vulnerable position. 

I glanced over at Hyejoo, finding her going down a similar thought process. Her jaw was tightly clenched, and her grip on my hand had become even tighter. 

“What do we do?” I asked quietly, my voice a bit shaky. 

Hyejoo stayed silent for a moment, and I almost thought she wasn’t going to respond to my question at all. Then, her face hardened and her eyes became determined. 

“We find a way across that river.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, thanks for reading. I'm trying to make the updates kind of consistent, but I don't want to post too much rn until I've written a larger part of the story. Drop me a kudos if you enjoyed! (also, comments make my day hint hint)
> 
> twitter: https://twitter.com/heeheejin1


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinsol faces her fears, and Heejin is forced to reveal a secret to save a life.

**Jinsol:**

We were kind of a weird bunch, I had to admit. 

Two knights from the royal guard, who seemed to have some unspoken tension/burning hatred with each other, a random girl with the brightest smile I had ever seen, who could casually climb buildings and attack otherworldly demons like it was nothing, two siblings, one of which looked on the edge of a breakdown every time I looked at her, and the other who looked entirely too calm considering the situation we were in.

And then me. The apprentice of a dead sorceress. Not that I was going around and announcing my magical abilities, however little talent I may have had. There were two knights in the party now, and to reveal my status as a kind-of magician would be suicide. 

Okay, maybe not suicide, but it would likely cause some problems. 

Regardless, we were an...unlikely group. 

Yet, the trip to the forest was rather uneventful. Yerim and Yeojin spent the entire walk in the back, whispering to each other and giggling, and I couldn’t help but marvel at their ability to pretend everything was normal. 

My heart was still heavy with the loss of Chungha, and the weight hadn’t lessened since I’d stumbled out of our destroyed cottage. I glanced towards the bag I was carrying, where I knew Chungha’s wand (I guess it was mine now?) was sitting. I didn’t even have to know it was there to sense its presence. The power radiated off of it in waves, and I was glad that nobody else in my party seemed to notice. Their magical senses were more muted than mine, but that didn’t stop me from worrying a little. 

I glanced ahead of me, where Jungeun was walking in front of me, a few feet behind Hyunjin and Haseul. Haseul was acting like a woman possessed, her eyes solely focused ahead, and the anxiety she felt was clear in her posture. Hyunjin seemed wary, but firm, and I couldn’t help but gulp at the sight of the massive sword strapped across her back. It was a tad intimidating. 

And then there was Jungeun. She was walking a few feet from me, her steps purposeful and confident, which was opposite to what I felt. Her blonde hair fluttered a little in the breeze, and I couldn’t help but admire it for a moment. 

The woman was beautiful, I acknowledged. You’d have to be blind to not notice it. But there was something so different about her, too. She seemed unyielding, certain of her values and opinions, yet, over time, I had seen her confidence waver. I had seen uncertainty flare briefly in her gaze, and it was slightly startling. 

It didn’t seem to fit her character, the uncertainty. 

But it wasn’t my burden to deal with, I knew. I shouldn’t be so concerned with the troubles of others, especially not knights of the royal guard. 

I was startled out of my thoughts as Jungeun glanced back, locking eyes with me. I immediately averted my eyes, flushing as I realized I’d been caught staring. 

Hesitantly, I raised my gaze back towards the knight, only to find her facing forward once again, as if nothing had happened. I almost thought I had imagined the whole exchange, had it not been the light tint of red coloring the woman’s ears. 

But, then again, I could have been imagining that too. 

“The bridge is up ahead,” came Haseul’s voice from the front of the group, and I narrowed my eyes, peering ahead. 

Sure enough, the bridge lay only yards ahead of us, and I could already hear the rushing waters of Eden. I gulped a little as we approached. The bridge was massive, and while the group continued across as if nothing, I couldn't help but hesitate at the entrance. 

Jungeun seemed to pick up on my unease, and she glanced around towards me with furrowed brows. Still, even as I met her eyes, I couldn’t bring myself to step foot on the bridge. The horrible stories Chungha had told me about monsters lurking all throughout the forest ran through my head, and my mouth became dry at the thought of having to encounter those very same creatures. 

Jungeun frowned, and I could see that she was a bit impatient, as the rest of the group was still walking across the bridge like there was nothing wrong, but she sighed and walked over to me. Her expression was one of sympathy, as if she could understand my trepidation. 

“Jinsol, c’mon,” she said, waving for me to follow. 

I locked eyes with her, and I could've sworn her face softened at the sight of my very blatant fear. I shook my head the slightest bit, swallowing as my gaze lingered on the looming treeline in the distance. It was massive, and menacing, and the trees looked as if they swallowed every bit of light that shone upon them. 

“Jinsol,” Jungeun repeated, her voice uncharacteristically soft. I turned towards her. “It’s okay, I’m afraid too. But I’m not going to let anything happen to you, or any of us.” 

I swallowed, surprised that the woman was being so gentle. Everything up to this point led me to believe that she was anything but, yet she was proving me wrong. 

Finally, after a few tense moments, I released a small breath, nodding my understanding. Steeling myself, I did my best to dispel my fear as I took a step onto the bridge. 

“Are you guys coming?” Yerim asked from far ahead, and I glanced up, blush tinting my cheeks. 

“Yeah, we’re right behind you,” Jungeun assured her, and then she turned to me and held out her hand. 

I eyed it warily, and she nodded her encouragement. “C’mon,” she said. “I got you.” 

I took her hand. 

We walked across the bridge, rejoining the rest of the group just as they reached the tree line of Odd Eye Forest. 

We all hesitated a bit at the sight of the looming trees above us. Regardless of how unafraid some of us seemed to be, it was hard to argue with the fact that the forest was...daunting. 

It was Haseul that finally broke the moment, sucking in a sharp breath and stepping forward. “C’mon,” she said, waving for us to follow her. 

My heart pounded loudly in my chest, and I couldn't help but tighten my grip on Jungeun’s hand out of fear. She didn’t look up at me, but she returned the gesture, as if offering her own silent support. 

Haseul walked through the treeline, her posture determined, and Yerim and Yeojin hesitated only for a moment before following her. Hyunjin stole a glance back at us before joining them, her jaw tightly clenched. 

And, before I knew it, Jungeun and I were walking into Odd Eye Forest, and I internally apologized to my late master, who’d made me promise to avoid the forest. 

_ Sorry Chungha,  _ I thought.  _ This is our only option.  _

The forest was less scary than I thought it would be, in all honesty. 

It was still intimidating, and the whole area made me a little nervous, but it was really no different than any regular forest. 

Still, we proceeded with caution, making as little noise as possible as we made our way northeast through the treeline. Haseul was careful to maintain our direction, worried about the possibility of getting lost. 

I didn’t blame her. This palace was massive, and I’m sure it was rather easy to get lost in the towering trees and near darkness. 

The fact that it was nighttime didn’t make the situation any easier. It was hard to see ahead of us, and I kept tripping over tree roots. Still, Haseul continued, too determined to get distracted by something like not being able to properly see. 

Jungeun walked a few feet ahead of me, her bow gripped tightly in her right hand and her posture tense. I could tell she was wary of the forest, and I felt the same way. Having Jungeun there made it a bit more tolerable, though. I trusted the woman, and I thought back to what she’d told me on the bridge. 

I hoped she was telling the truth. 

I glanced in behind me, where Hyunjin was walking close to Yerim and Yeojin. As expected, Yerim and Yeojin were close to each other, exchanging hushed whispers every so often. I was kind of amazed by how easily they got along, especially since they had only known each other for only a few hours. 

It was kind of impressive. 

Then again, Yerim seemed like a sweetheart, and I’m sure she was easy to get along with, despite her surprising proficiency at fighting demons. And Yeojin was talkative and energetic, and she almost always tried to start a conversation from what I had noticed during our time together. They were practically made for each other. 

My eyes drifted to Hyunjin. The woman was stone-faced, as usual, and while she looked warily around us every so often, her sword remained sheathed. 

It must have been heavy, I thought. Probably wasn’t very practical to hold it for longer than necessary. 

I turned my eyes back ahead, where Haseul was muttering quietly to herself while she made her way through the foliage, pushing aside branches and hopping across tree roots, trusting that we would follow close behind. 

“Haseul,” Jungeun called suddenly, and I jumped a little, not expecting anyone to speak. 

Haseul hesitated for only a moment, her eyes lingering at the path ahead, before turning back towards Jungeun with a frown on her face. “What is it?” she asked. 

“I think you shouldn't go so far ahead of us,” Jungeun said, her eyes darting around the dark forest surrounding us. “It could be dangerous, and it’s easy to get lost or get separated in these conditions.”

Haseul’s frown deepened, and for a second, I thought she was going to argue with the knight, but then she sighed and ran a hand through her short hair. “Yes, you’re right, I’m sorry,” she admitted. “I’m just worried about Vivi, I didn’t mean to go so far ahead.” 

Jungeun nodded her understanding, but she didn’t say anything. 

Yeojin and Yerim continued walking towards us. “What’s going on?” Yerim asked, brows furrowed. Lucky began loudly whining, and Yerim gave him a concerned pat on the head to try and calm him down, but to no avail.

Jungeun opened her mouth to explain, but I didn’t even hear her response, too overwhelmed by the sudden magical energy that abruptly flooded the area. 

“No,” I murmured, terror running through me as the magical signature surrounded us, powerful and otherworldly. “We have to go, we have to get away, there’s something wrong -” 

“Jinsol, what? Are you okay?” Jungeun asked, worry coating her tone. She ran over, kneeling down next to me as I collapsed to my knees, wrapping my arms around myself. I’m sure I was shaking like a leaf, my eyes darting all around us in panic and fear. 

“ _ We have to go -”  _

And that’s when everything went to shit. 

**Heejin** **:**

I shifted, my wings digging uncomfortably into my back. Glancing over at my silent companion, I swallowed. Vivi, while small and unassuming, was a sight to see when she was determined.

Our journey through the city had been surprisingly quick. In the beginning, we had worked to avoid the monsters nearly every block, and it was slow progress. Soon enough, though, the creatures weren’t a problem anymore. They seemed to have left entirely, and the city was almost completely silent. 

Vivi had taken this as her signal to tear through the city like it was a race, and even I had trouble keeping up with her in her fury to get to the east entrance. 

The pain in my back was only increasing, though, and the weight of my exhaustion was beginning to press heavily upon my chest. The reality of the day had yet to completely crush me, though, so I pushed myself onwards. If not for me, then for Vivi. 

The cloth I had wrapped around my chest and back itched uncomfortably into my side and jammed my wings into my back. Still, I couldn’t risk removing it and revealing myself. As soon as I had reached the city, even with all the chaos around me, I had stolen new clothes to hide my identity. I grabbed a wrap for my wings and a cloak to drape over my head and frame to hide my ears. 

The lump of my wings was still visible through the cloak, I knew, but there wasn’t much I could do about it, in all honesty. My wings were large, and trying to hide them was...difficult. 

I was torn from my thoughts as Vivi called back towards me, telling me to keep up. 

I didn’t even have the energy to be annoyed, simply forcing myself to pick up the pace and catch up to my companion. 

“There it is,” came Vivi’s soft voice a bit ahead of me. 

I glanced up, seeing that Vivi was indeed correct. The east entrance towered in front of us, and the gate that normally guarded the entrance was in pieces all across the ground, presumably destroyed during the attack. 

Vivi hesitated only for a moment before moving outside the walls, the determined look making its way onto her face once again. 

I sighed, running a hand through my hair and trying to gain my composure before following after her. 

We wordlessly made our way through the field surrounding the city towards the border of the forest. The long grass tickled at my legs, but I ignored the sensation, too focused on the pain in my back. I was unused to cramping my wings together for such a long period, and I knew there was the possibility of actually damaging them if I didn’t let them loose soon. 

Case in point: just as we reached the cusp of the hill before the river, I collapsed to my knees with a groan as a particularly sharp pain jolted down my spine. The ache in my wings was becoming impossible to ignore, and I internally cursed. 

Vivi turned, concern shining in her eyes. “Heejin!” she called, running back and kneeling next to me. “Are you okay? Did you get injured earlier?” 

“I’m fine,” I insisted with a grimace, forcing myself to stand, ignoring the sharp pain in my shoulder blades, where my wings were supposed to emerge. Vivi watched with wary eyes, clearly not believing me. Her eyes lingered on the lump that was surely emerging from the back of my cloak. I turned away. “Let’s just cross this damn bridge.”

However, my plan to cross the bridge was unfortunately foiled when we looked over the cusp of the hills and saw the bridge in complete ruins, its pieces scattered all across the river banks.

Even more surprising, a girl was standing at the very edge of the river bank, her eyes focused entirely on the small figure trying to swim their way across the rushing river. 

I watched with wide eyes as the girl swam, fighting against the current and doing her best to make it to the other side. She was doing rather well, I was surprised to notice. At least, she  _ was  _ doing well, until she reached the center of the river. 

Suddenly, a large piece of driftwood was rushing towards her, and I knew there was no way she’d be able to avoid it. 

The girl on the bank, a petite figure wearing a large dress, screamed a warning at the other girl, but it was no use. The river was too loud, and the swimmer couldn’t hear her. 

“We have to do something,” I murmured with wide eyes. I glanced over at Vivi, only to find her staring at the sight with a similar look on her face. 

“What are we supposed to do?” she asked, gesturing hopelessly. “She’s in the very center of the river, there’s no way to get there without swimming in ourselves.” 

I grimaced. 

That wasn’t exactly true. 

Mentally, I weighed the situation. I could rescue the girl, saving an innocent life and helping another person, but then I would have to reveal myself and risk my own skin. I glanced over at Vivi once again. Everything I had learned about the woman, though it was admittedly not very much information, told me that she wouldn’t try to immediately kill me. 

I guess that was good enough. 

“Vivi,” I said, not looking at the other girl. 

“Yes? Vivi asked, still focused on the scene in front of her. The driftwood was getting closer and closer, and the girl didn’t have much time left. The girl on the bank was screaming, trying her very best to warn the swimmer despite the roar of the river. 

“Try not to be too angry with me about this,” I said, wincing a little bit. 

Before Vivi could respond, I was reaching up, pulling back my hood and taking off the cloak entirely, revealing the wrap across my chest and back.

“Wha -” 

And then I was ripping off the wrap, unfurling my wings and stretching out the appendages completely. I couldn’t help the relief that shot through me at the feeling. 

Vivi stumbled back, but I didn’t hesitate, running towards the edge of the hill and launching myself into the air with a powerful beat of my wings. 

I soared into the air, enjoying the sensation of the cold wind brushing against the feathers of my wings and tickling my skin. The long shirt I wore, tucked into a pair of black trousers, blew wildly in the wind, but I didn’t care, basking in the feeling of flying once again.

And then I was brought back to reality as another scream pierced my ears. Glancing down, my eyes widened as I noticed the driftwood only yards away from the swimmer. She was about to get hit, and it wasn’t going to be a pretty sight. 

Narrowing my eyes, I took a deep breath before flying over the river, directly above the small figure of the girl. Before I could think better of it, I was pulling in my wings, launching into a headfirst dive towards the girl. Rapidly glancing between the girl and the driftwood, I grit my teeth, willing myself to go faster. 

I reached the water just as the driftwood was about to hit the girl. 

I unfurled my wings, stretching them out to their full capacity just as I reached down and latched my arms underneath the girl’s shoulders. 

She let out a small yelp of surprise as she was suddenly snatched out of the water and into the air, rising high above the current of the river as the huge piece of driftwood rushed past, exactly where she had been only seconds before. 

The girl screamed again as I soared to the riverbanks, and I tightened my grip on her shoulders so that she wouldn’t fall. 

Before I knew it, we were both tumbling onto the grass of the bank. She rolled a few feet away from me as I crashed into the grass with a grunt, the lingering pain in my wings making for a rough landing. 

I groaned a little, barely noticed how the blonde in the dress ran over to the other girl, wrapping her in a tight embrace. I was only focused on the sight of Vivi descending the hill towards me, a shocked look on her face. 

Hesitantly, I pushed myself to my feet, running a hand through my hair and unintentionally exposing my ears as the hair was pushed back. 

I only realized my mistake after Vivi’s eyes shot to my ears, her eyes widening even more, if that was possible. 

“Um,” I said, scratching the back of my neck and unconsciously pulling my wings closer to my back. Vivi’s gaze was piercing, and it made me feel smaller than I was. 

“You’re fae,” she said, her voice quiet and her face unreadable. 

I looked to the ground. “Yes,” I admitted. There was no point denying it at this point, she had already seen both the wings and the ears. 

Vivi hummed a bit, and I dared to glance up at her, raising an eyebrow at the curious expression on her face. Wasn’t she supposed to be furious at me, spitting angry words about betrayal and lies? 

“What are those tattoos?”

I blinked. “What?”

“Those tattoos,” Vivi repeated, unfazed. “What do they mean?” 

“...that’s what you’re asking about?” 

“Yes.” 

I frowned, very confused at this point. However, I answered, not wanting to risk her getting angry. “Um, they’re a rite of passage,” I replied, not exactly sure how to explain the markings running all the way down my back and creeping up the sides of my neck. “We get them when we come of age.”

Vivi hummed again, and her eyes shone with fascination. 

Once again, I was very confused. 

She opened her mouth to ask another question, but she was interrupted by the other girl, the swimmer, clearing her throat a few feet away from us. 

“Hi, I’m sorry to interrupt,” she said, a bit sheepishly. “I just wanted to thank you, you know, for saving my life. Or whatever.” 

I blinked, taking in her shivering form and sopping wet clothes. The blonde lingered a bit behind her, and I could still see a worried expression on her face as she gazed at the first girl. I could tell she was wary of me, of the swords that still hung at my waist and the massive wings emerging from my back. 

“Of course,” I answered after a moment. “Do you have other clothes to change into?”

The girl blinked, glancing behind her at the blonde before shaking her head the slightest bit. Her eyes were timid, and I think she might have been a bit afraid of me. 

I sighed. “You’ll freeze if you don’t change soon,” I told her. “We need to find you some clothes.” 

Vivi stepped beside me, nodding her agreement as she glanced at the shivering girl. 

“That’s okay,” the girl tried to insist. “I’m fine -” 

“You really will freeze,” Vivi interrupted. “Let us help.” 

Again, the girl was glancing back at her friend, and I could sense their shared trepidation. 

I knew it was because of me. 

“I’m not going to hurt you,” I said quietly. “I just want to help.” 

There was a tense moment of silence, and for a moment, I thought they would refuse. Then, the blonde stepped forward, her jaw clenched and her eyes steely. “Okay,” she agreed, her voice hard. I could tell she was still wary, but at least she accepted. 

She stepped forward and wrapped her hand in the other girl’s and they exchanged a small look. I wondered how they knew each other. They seemed very close, based on only a brief look. 

“Okay, I have a cloak you can wear for now, but we need to get both of you some new clothes,” I told them. 

“How?” Vivi asked. “We just came from the city, it’ll be risky to go back there just for some clothes.” 

I pondered the situation, chewing at my bottom lip as I thought about it. “I’ll fly back there myself,” I said after a few moments’ consideration. “I can grab some clothes and get back here in less than an hour. In and out.” 

I looked back at Vivi, only to find a worried expression on her face. “But, Heejin,” she said. “Your wings, if anyone sees you…” 

She trailed off, but the implication was clear. If anyone saw me, there was a chance they could attack, they could try to kill me. 

Still, I had to do this. I was just happy that Vivi seemed to be accepting of this whole fae thing. She was even...worried about me, it seemed.

“I’ll be fine,” I insisted, fighting to keep my voice steady. “I can take care of myself. If anyone gives me trouble, I’ll handle it.”

Vivi seemed hesitant, but I was committed. I glanced over at the other two girls, my eyes lingering on their embraced hands. “I’ll be back soon,” I told them. 

They nodded their understanding, and I turned back towards Vivi. “Don’t go anywhere,” I told her. “And make sure she doesn’t freeze while I’m gone.” 

Vivi nodded, giving me a small smile. “Good luck, Heejin,” she said. “Thanks for your help.”

“Of course,” I replied, extending my wings and looking back towards the city.

Without another word, I launched into the air, flying towards the city as fast as I could. 

When I came back, it was with an arrow embedded in my arm and a pile of clothes gripped in between my hands. 

I landed next to them without warning, startling almost everyone there. They jumped up, and the blonde even yelped a little, but when they saw it was me, they calmed down. 

“Here you go,” I said, tossing the clothes towards the two girls. “Sorry if it doesn’t fit great, there weren’t a ton of options and not much time.” 

Vivi’s eyes turned towards the arrow sticking out of my arm and she gasped, running towards me. “What happened?” she asked, panic clear in her voice as she steered me over to where they’d been seated. 

“Uh,” I said, blinking a little as I tried to recall. I was feeling a bit dizzy, I had to admit, and the pain radiating from my arm wasn’t helping. “I think someone shot at me while I was flying over the city.” 

“Who?” Vivi said, already digging through my bag for supplies. “Was it a human?” 

“Probably,” I said. “I’m not sure where it came from. They probably thought I was one of the creatures.” 

Vivi nodded, but she looked doubtful. 

“Okay, the wound’s not huge,” she said after a moment spent examining the arrow. “And it didn’t go completely through your arm, so that’s good.” 

I nodded wearily. “Yes, good news,” I agreed. 

“Okay,” Vivi said after a moment, looking up at me with anxious eyes. “I’m going to have to take it out.” 

I sighed, but it wasn’t as if I was expecting anything different. The thing couldn’t exactly stay there. “Very well,” I said. “Just get it over with.” 

Vivi nodded, and I closed my eyes, bracing for the pain. 

Even my preparation did little to help as the point of the arrow was ripped from my arm, tearing at my skin and causing a long trail of blood to run down my arm. 

I had barely let out a pained yell before Vivi was pressing a cloth against the wound, and I flinched at the stinging pain. “ _ Fuck!”  _ I cried, unable to stop myself. Vivi had clearly poured some sort of alcohol onto the cloth, presumably to clean the wound. 

“Sorry,” Vivi murmured, wincing a little. 

“S’fine,” I replied, breathing heavily. My hand was clenched so tightly that my knuckles were turning white. 

Vivi finished quickly after that, tightly wrapping a bandage around the cloth and securing it around my bicep. “Okay, all done,” she said, patting my arm a bit. “You did great. Just be glad it didn’t seem to need stitches.” 

I sighed, laughing a little. “Thank you.” 

“Thank  _ you _ ,” came a voice from my right, light and airy. I turned, and found the blonde standing a few feet away, now dressed in a pair of trousers and a white nightshirt that was entirely too large for her small frame. She had tucked it in, though, trying her best to make do. Next to her, the other girl was dressed in a pair of dark pants and a large sweater that seemed to almost swallow her. 

“It’s no problem,” I responded, waving my hand dismissively. “Sorry the clothes don’t fit very well -” 

“No, seriously,” the girl with dark hair interrupted. “Thank you so much.” 

“We needed those clothes,” the blonde continued. “And you essentially took an arrow to get them. That was...really kind of you to do for a stranger.” 

I met their eyes, chewing my bottom lip, before giving them each a nod. 

“What are your names, by the way?” Vivi asked, a little awkwardly. I was surprised they hadn’t exchanged names in my absence. 

“I’m Hyejoo,” said the girl in the sweater, the one who had been swimming across the river. “And this is Ch -” 

“Gowon.” the blonde interrupted, throwing Hyejoo a glance. “I’m Gowon.” 

I narrowed my eyes a little at the exchange, but I nodded nonetheless. “Nice to meet you,” I said politely. “I’m Heejin,” 

“And I’m Vivi.” 

Hyejoo offered us a hesitant smile, but it was tight around the edges. “Where are you guys headed?” she asked. 

“We’re trying to make our way to Blackburn,” Vivi answered. “I left a message for my girlfriend telling her to meet us there,” 

Gowon hummed and nodded. “We’re trying to go there too,” she told us. “Maybe it’ll be safer.” 

“I hope so,” Vivi agreed. “Where are you coming from?” 

Hyejoo and Gowon exchanged a fleeting glance once again, and I couldn’t help but be a bit curious. They seemed to be hiding something. “We’re from the southern countryside,” Hyejoo answered after a moment. “I ran into...Gowon when I was making my way here.” 

Vivi nodded. “That’s actually where my girlfriend is from, southwest of the city.” 

The pair nodded, and the conversation fizzled off. 

“Should we go?” I asked finally, breaking the silence. “We already spent enough time here as it is.” 

Vivi glanced at me with concerned eyes. “But you’re injured,” she said. “Don’t you need time to rest?” 

I could tell she wanted to give me adequate time to heal, and I would be lying if I said I wasn’t tired, but Vivi also wanted to find her girlfriend, and I didn’t want to keep her from doing just that. 

“I’m fine,” I told her. “Fae heal faster than humans. It barely even hurts anymore.” 

Vivi hesitated for a moment, but she eventually nodded. “Okay,” 

“How are we going to get across?” Hyejoo asked. “We sure as hell can’t swim.” 

“I can fly you guys across,” I said matter-of-factly. “It’s not super efficient, but it’ll work.” 

Gowon and Hyejoo looked unsure about flying, but they eventually nodded their agreement. 

“I’ll go first?” Vivi asked, glancing back at me. I nodded, walking over to her. 

Wordlessly, I scooped her into my arms, unfurling my wings. She wasn’t too heavy, I noticed, which was nice. 

Before Vivi could say anything, I launched into the air with a heavy beat of my wings. Vivi immediately flinched, yelping and ducking her head into my arms. I internally snorted at her fear, but I made sure to hold onto her a bit tighter, if just to make her feel a bit safer. 

I did that for all the people in our group, taking them across the river one by one. Hyejoo was scared, I could tell, but she hid it rather well. The only thing that betrayed her feelings was the slight tremor in her hands as she latched onto me. Gowon, surprisingly, wasn’t scared at all. She even seemed to enjoy flying, closing her eyes and allowing the breeze to tickle her hair and face. 

I was glad at least one of them enjoyed flying. It was one of my favorite things to do, after all. 

Once we were all on the other side of the river, we exchanged glances, looking towards the towering trees in front and above us. 

For some reason, this felt like the point of no return. 

“Are you ready?” I asked, suddenly feeling a bit nervous myself, even though I knew my way around Odd Eye Forest. “I know the way to the village, we shouldn’t be in the forest too long.” 

Everyone still looked unsure, but there was little else to do except make our way through the trees and enter the silence of the forest. 

Odd Eye always had a different energy at night, I noticed. It was a little colder, the shadows cast by the trees seemed a bit more eerie, and every sound was cause for alarm. 

The creatures that stalked these woods at night were deadly, but I thankfully knew how to avoid most. 

Although, I'd never thought I'd have to. At night, my people and I rarely left the safety of the village.

We walked in silence, careful not to make too much noise. Any sort of loud sound or possible distraction could potentially bring about unwanted attention, which was never a good thing in this sort of environment. 

We had been walking for about twenty minutes when something...shifted. 

I was rooted to my spot as a powerful magical signature filled the air, only about a hundred yards from where we were walking. 

Vivi noticed my sudden change in demeanor, and she stopped, throwing me a questioning look. I was glad she hadn’t said anything. Any noise right now would be a bad move. 

Slowly, I waved for all of them to crouch low to the ground, bringing a finger to my lips to signal them to be silent. I could see the fear in everyone’s eyes as I quietly slipped both blades out of their sheaths. I screwed my eyes shut, listening for any sort of commotion or movement from where the magical signature was emerging. 

Sure enough, after a moment of silence, there was a sharp, feminine cry, followed by a few yells of alarm. There was a dog barking. Then, it was silent. 

But the energy was still there. 

Those people were in trouble, I knew. It was only a matter of time before whatever monster they had encountered killed them and moved onto us. 

I turned towards Vivi, jerking my head over to where the yells had come from. My signal was clear: I was going to go check it out and see if I could help.

Vivi immediately shook her head, looking downright angry at my suggestion. Instead, she motioned between herself and me. I furrowed my brows at her. She simply stared back at me with an expectant look. 

Oh, she wanted both of us to go. 

I glanced back at Hyejoo and Gowon, only to find them pressed against each other’s sides, holding hands as they glanced between us. It wasn't very apparent, but I could see the fear in their eyes. Whatever was going on over there was bad news, and everyone knew it. 

I glanced back at Vivi, sighing before nodding my agreement. 

Before I could think better of it, I was handing one of my swords over to the other girl, giving her a serious look. 

Vivi hesitated only for a moment before taking the blade and nodding at me. 

Wordlessly, we both made our way through the bushes and towards the sounds, leaving Hyejoo and Gowon to stare helplessly after us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo thanks for reading, sorry for the long wait between updates. As always, drop me a kudos if you enjoyed, and comments are always welcome. 
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/heeheejin1  
> check it out if u wanna see some drawings and stuff


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunjin meets a few new faces, and Sooyoung gets frustrated

**Hyunjin:**

Before Jinsol had collapsed, I had actually been having an okay time. The forest was...peaceful. I couldn’t exactly deny that the environment was nerve wracking, and it was a little too dark for my liking, but the quiet was relaxing. 

Of course, my peace hadn’t lasted. 

Suddenly, we were stopping, and before I knew it, Jinsol was on the ground, eyes wide and looking absolutely petrified. 

Jungeun and I both drew our weapons, her drawing her bow and gazing at the area around us while I heaved my sword out of its sheath. 

Whatever tranquility I had felt before was long gone now, and chills ran down my spine as a sudden cold consumed the air around us. I couldn’t help but shiver, my eyes darting all around us for any sign of activity. Over to my left, Yeojin and Yerim were doing the same, looking rather terrified. Yeojin clung to Yerim’s side and Yerim did her best to seem unafraid, brandishing her knife in front of her and clutching the hilt with a tight grip. Lucky was crying now, pawing at the edge of the bag, but Yerim couldn’t afford to pay him any attention at the moment. Behind me, Haseul was crouched next to Jinsol, still trying to ask what exactly was going on. Jinsol was a mess, trembling and muttering furiously under her breath. 

I just made out the words, “We have to go,” before I realized what the problem was. 

The cold feeling became abruptly more intense, and the tip of my sword fell to the ground as my arms failed me. The cold wrapped around us all, and I suddenly struggled to remain upright. The sensation was horrible. It felt as though I had lost all the energy in my body all at once. 

I glanced to my right, only to find Jungeun stumbling on her feet, her bow abandoned at her feet as she struggled to remain standing. Our gazes met, and I could see the fear lingering deep in her eyes. 

Yeojin grunted as she fell to the ground, and Yerim didn’t hesitate to kneel down next to her with a worried look on her face. Yerim didn’t seem to be affected by whatever was plaguing us. Her knife was still gripped tightly in her hands, and she looked at all of us with confused faces as she noticed what was happening. 

Finally, I couldn’t hold myself up anymore. I fell to the ground, and my sword slipped from my hands, rolling across the dirt almost mockingly. 

I gathered enough energy to raise my head, noticing the tall figure that appeared at the edge of the trees, barely visible in the darkness. Jinsol muttered more intensely behind us, and I could hear the fear in her voice. 

I couldn’t blame her, as my own mouth was becoming dry as the figure shambled closer. Haseul was on the ground a few feet from me, and I could hear her trying to make her way over to Yeojin. I knew it was futile, though. Whatever magic had gripped us wasn’t going to easily let go. 

Yerim was standing now, raising her knife in front of her in a weak show of intimidation. The figure didn’t seem intimidated, continuing closer. Soon enough, I was able to make out the silhouette of a woman, tall and lean. 

As she came into the light, my stomach dropped as I took in her ghastly figure, her gaunt face, her nails as long as talons, and the fangs that emerged from her mouth. 

She met my eyes with a dark smirk, and I tried to grab my sword, reaching out towards the hilt with all the energy I had left. The woman laughed, a dark, mocking sound that grated at my ears. She nonchalantly kicked the sword away, and my heart dropped to my shoes as my last bit of hope for survival faded. 

She gave me a curious look, leaning down next to me and tilting her head. “You’re a fighter, huh?” she said with a scratchy voice. “You’ll do well.”

Without a word, she was reaching towards me, wrapping a clawed hand around my neck and lifting me into the air as if I weighed nothing. The magic that gripped me kept me from struggling, and I was powerless to resist as my airway was cut off. 

I released a weak cough, gasping for air as the woman simply fixed me with an amused gaze. 

“Stop!” came Yerim’s voice from the left, and I could hear her footsteps rapidly approaching. She was running towards us. Lucky barked after her. “Let her go!” 

The woman glanced to the side, looking unbothered as Yerim sprinted towards her, dagger brandished. She waved her hand to the side dismissively, and Yerim went flying, colliding with one of the trees with a grunt. “You’ll get your turn next, girl.” she spat. “Whatever you are.”

I would’ve winced, had my vision and awareness not been rapidly fading. Black spots were dotting my vision, now, and I could barely see the witch’s smiling face in front of me. 

Distantly, I could hear yelling, screaming. Jungeun, maybe Haseul? I couldn’t tell anymore, and I began to sink into unconsciousness, my eyes rolling towards the back of my head. 

And then I slammed into the ground, the witch’s talons no longer gripping my throat. With a few vicious coughs and some furious blinking, I managed to regain some semblance of awareness. Someone was yelling, now, and I could hear movement all around. 

I lifted my head, focusing my gaze towards where the witch had been. Except, the witch was no longer standing where I thought. Instead, her frame was collapsed a few feet away from me, her head rolling across the dirt next to it, now very separate from the rest of her body. 

She’d been decapitated.

And, standing above her fallen body, was another woman. She was Fae, I noticed with a jolt, her wings extending far from her body as she fixed me with a hard gaze. She held a sword aloft, blood soaking the blade, and I knew she had been the one to kill the witch and save my life. She must have been immune whatever magic the witch had used to weaken us.

Her face softened suddenly, and she lowered her sword, sheathing it alongside her hip. She approached me with slow steps, as if she was afraid of startling me more than necessary. 

As she held a hand out to help me up, I could do little but take the help she offered, heavily leaning on her hand in order to lift myself off the dirt. 

Reaching a standing position, I found myself breathless at the sight of the woman before me. She was shorter than me, I noticed with no small amount of surprise. Her face was set into an unreadable expression, though I could detect a bit of anxiety and possibly worry in her eyes. I couldn’t help but notice the two moles that decorated her face, just next to her right eye and in the middle of her left cheek. 

And then I glanced up, my eyes widening at the sight of her very pointed ears, as well as the large pair of feathery wings emerging from her back. 

“Um,” I managed, blinking a bit. “Thank you.” 

The girl raised an eyebrow, as if she was surprised by my reaction. I felt her gaze travel the length of me, and I couldn’t help the blush that dusted my cheeks. 

If I looked closely, I thought I might have seen a similar flush spread across her’s. 

"Of course," she replied. Her voice was far deeper than I had expected. "Another second, and the witch would've taken your life force completely."

I opened her mouth to respond, eyes wide with alarm, but Yeojin’s furious footsteps drew both our attention away. We turned in the direction of the sound, and I furrowed my brows in concern as Yeojin helped a dazed Yerim off the ground. There was blood running down the side of her head, and she looked rather disoriented. 

Other than that, though, she seemed relatively unharmed. She immediately went over to Lucky to calm him down, giving the dog a few comforting pats on the head. Before I could walk over to them, another yell from my right drew everyone’s attention. 

“Haseul?” 

“Vivi?” 

I looked at the sight that greeted me, my eyes wide with disbelief as the two women gazed at each other from across the clearing. At the far end, a small woman stood, a sword hanging limply at her side. She was short, with red hair and delicate features. Her face was one of shock and disbelief as she stared at Haseul, and it didn’t take a genius to figure out that this was Haseul’s girlfriend. 

We all watched as they simultaneously broke from their stupor, running across the clearing to embrace each other. 

I could see the emotions in the embrace, and Haseul shook with sobs as she hugged her girlfriend as though she would disappear at any moment. 

“So that’s Haseul?” the Fae beside me murmured under her breath, and I’m not entirely positive whether or not she was looking for an answer. 

Still, I wasn’t going to just say nothing. “Mhm,” I agreed, turning towards her. “And that’s Vivi?” 

The woman nodded her agreement, likewise turning towards me. Distantly, I was aware that Yeojin was running towards the other two and also embracing Vivi, followed closely by Yerim. But all I could focus on was the woman in front of me. There was something in her eyes that I found myself hypnotized by. 

We locked gazes, and I thought I could stay there forever, just exploring the depth of her dark eyes. 

Unfortunately, that plan was ruined when both our attention was ripped away as Jungeun pushed me out of the way, her bow drawn and an arrow pointed directly at the woman’s heart. 

_ “Fae,”  _ Jungeun hissed, and I resisted the urge to flinch. All of sudden, I was brought back to my days at the palace, surrounded by tangible hatred and prejudice. 

It wasn’t surprising that Jungeun was reacting in such an aggressive way. She didn’t go through what I had. She hadn’t experienced the consequences of that hatred firsthand.

However, it didn’t make her actions okay. The Fae in question narrowed her eyes in a challenge, and I noticed the way her wings seemed to respond, stretching out to make her appear bigger and more intimidating. 

It worked. Her eyes flared with anger, and the beautiful sword she drew was suddenly a lot more noticeable when she raised it to challenge Jungeun.

“Jungeun,” I murmured in a warning tone, my eyes still focused on the winged woman. 

“What?” Jungeun spat. “She’s probably the one who charmed us in the first place. She’s just waiting for an opportunity to strike.” 

The woman tilted her head, a cold expression on her face. “That’s an awfully bold attitude to have when I just  _ saved your life.” _

“What, so you can kill us later?” Jungeun hissed, pulling her bowstring further back. “No thanks.” 

“You don’t want to fight me,” the woman warned, brandishing her sword with a threatening look in her eyes. “You won’t win,  _ human.” _

“We’ll see about that,” Jungeun spat, taking a step forward. “ _ Fae.”  _

“Enough!” came Haseul’s from our right. I glanced over, but neither Jungeun nor the Fae moved, unwilling to concede. “Jungeun, put down your bow, she’s done nothing to threaten us.” 

Jungeun scowled, locking gazes with the Fae. “Not yet,” she spat. 

“ _ Jungeun,” _ Haseul warned. 

Finally, after a few tense moments, Jungeun lowered her weapon, though the venom in her gaze didn’t decrease at all.

The Fae’s sword remained brandished, until Vivi gave the woman a pointed look, motioning for her to also lower her weapon. With a frown, she lowered her sword, sheathing the blade. 

“Okay,” Haseul said, glancing between the girls as though they would rip each other’s head off at any moment. Which was fair, I had to admit. The tension between the two of them was palpable. “Now that we’ve gotten rid of all the sharp objects, we can try and handle this like adults, hm?” 

They stayed silent, and, soon enough, the tension in the air got to be too much for everyone to handle. “Alright!” Yerim said, breaking the silence. “How about some introductions?” 

Everyone looked grateful at any sort of distraction from whatever was going on between the Fae and Jungeun. 

Once everyone from our party had introduced themselves, those in Vivi’s began their own introductions.

“This is Heejin,” Vivi said, motioning towards the Fae, who had retreated further from the group, her wings now huddled close to her body. “And I’m Vivi.” 

We all nodded, and Haseul opened her mouth to speak, only to be interrupted by Vivi once again. “Oh!” she said, eyes wide as if she just remembered something. Turning towards the distance, she called into the trees. “Sorry! Hyejoo, Gowon, we’re good out here!”

Hyejoo? Why did that sound familiar?

For a few moments, it was silent, but then there was a soft rustling from the foliage, and two figures slowly emerged.

When they came into view, however, my eyes widened and my heart dropped.

Both Jungeun and I dropped to our knees in a deep kneel of respect. Everyone looked at us in confusion, while the blonde woman simply winced a little, reaching out and grabbing Hyejoo’s hand. 

“Your majesty,” Jungeun said, her head bowed. “It is a pleasure to see you made it out.” 

I nodded my agreement. 

“Your majesty?” Heejin asked from behind us, the confusion clear in her tone. Listening closely, I might’ve heard a bit of betrayal and possibly fear in her voice.

I glanced up, surprised to see Princess Chaewon giving us both a pained look. 

“No one was supposed to know.”

**Sooyoung:**

Everything hurt. 

I couldn’t withhold a groan as I awoke, and pain jolted through my abdomen. Blearily, I opened my eyes, squinting at the bright light around me. Blinking a couple times, I could make out a wooden roof above me. It seemed as though I was in a cabin of sorts. 

Perhaps it was that woman’s cabin?

“Yves!” came a loud, high-pitched sound from my left, and I jumped a little, not expecting the sudden noise. 

_ Yves? _

“You’re okay!” the voice said again, and I felt a pair of hands gripping my arm. 

Still a little dazed, I managed to turn my head that direction, blinking at the sight of the woman next to me. She was beautiful, I noticed, with a wide smile that seemed to stretch across her entire face. Her hair was a dark color, and it seemed to be rather long, reaching past her shoulders and down her back. Bangs covered her forehead, and her eyes transformed into crescents as she smiled.

“I...what?” I asked. 

“Oh, right!” the girl said, as if realizing my predicament. “You’re probably confused, of course. I’m Jiwoo!” 

I nodded, taking a deep breath and moving to sit up. 

“Careful!” the girl said, immediately reaching forwards and helping me sit up. Surprisingly, I didn’t feel the urge to flinch away at her touch. Maybe it was because she seemed harmless, or maybe it was because she just seemed much too kind to actually try anything. 

“Wait, where am I?” I asked, reaching us and scratching my head as I looked around the unfamiliar cabin. 

“ _ That  _ is a crazy story,” Jiwoo said, laughing nervously. “What’s the last thing you remember?” 

I frowned, trying to recall what had happened. I remembered seeing Yerim, hunting in the forest, then....

“The demon,” I breathed, eyes wide as I remembered. 

Jiwoo solemnly nodded. “It nearly killed you,” she said. “I found you in front of my cottage after it took off, and I tried to fix your wounds.” 

“So, we’re in your cabin now?” I asked, looking towards Jiwoo with furrowed brows.

Jiwoo suddenly looked sheepish. “So... here’s where it gets kind of weird.” 

“ _ Now  _ it gets weird?” I asked incredulously. “The demons weren’t enough?”

“There’s this woman, you see,” Jiwoo said, stuttering over her words. “She’s some sort of weird fortune teller witch lady who transported us away from my cabin after a demon attacked and almost killed both of us.” 

I blinked. 

“Now she keeps telling me that we’re both involved in this prophecy or something?” 

Jiwoo continued, looking rather overwhelmed. “And she won’t stop saying that we need to ‘find the other girls’ and ‘stop the evil that’s threatening to destroy the kingdom’ and it’s all very confusing and I’m just glad you’re awake so that I don’t have to deal with this alone anymore.”

My eyes were wide by the time she trailed off and took a breath. I opened my mouth to say something. Then I closed it. 

“Yeah, it’s a  _ lot.” _ Jiwoo said, looking very exasperated. 

“Um...yeah,” I agreed, not really knowing what else to say.

“Indeed it is, girls,” came a voice from across the room. Jiwoo and I both jerked out heads up to find the woman in question standing in the doorway, giving us both an unimpressed look. Jiwoo flushed, probably wondering how much of her tangent the woman had heard. “But believe me when I say that this is  _ very  _ real, and it is very important that you listen to me now.” 

I shook my head, having had enough of all this by now. “Okay, okay,” I said, waving my hands in the air. “That’s all well and good, but who the hell are you, exactly? Why are Jiwoo and I here, and why are you being so damn vague?”

If the woman was affected by my outburst, she didn’t show it, simply fixing me with an unreadable look. She was young-looking, with a surprisingly beautiful face to go along with her dark, flowing hair. With a small hum, she was walking into the room to join us, looking rather unbothered by the whole situation, which only served to anger me further. 

“I’m a concerned party,” the woman said. Her voice was low and quiet. “That’s all you need to know.” 

“And your name?” Jiwoo squeaked, still heavily intimidated by the woman in front of us. 

The woman didn’t respond for a moment, and I wondered whether she would answer the question at all. Then…

“My name is Mina.” 

Narrowing my eyes, I fixed my gaze on the woman. “What’s going on?” I asked, my voice hard, leaving no room for bullshit. 

“There’s a great evil coming to this kingdom, and these attacks are only the beginning,” she replied. “Soon, more creatures will arrive, and evil will consume this land.” 

“Why?” Jiwoo asked, furrowing her brows. 

“There are some things you will have to find out yourself, child,” Mina said, not unkindly. “If I tell you too much, I fear that everything will be thrown off balance.” 

I withheld a scoff at that. 

“You must find the others,” she urged. “There will be ten more that will join you on your journey. Only you can defeat the darkness that is quickly approaching.” 

I opened my mouth to voice my skepticism, but Jiwoo spoke first. “How?” she asked. “How are we supposed to stop whatever is coming?” 

“There is a weapon.” the woman said. “It is the only thing powerful enough to do the trick. You must find the others, and you  _ must  _ find the weapon. Before time runs out.” 

I didn’t withhold my scoff this time, swinging my legs over the side of the table I had been laying on. I winced a little at the movement of my side, but I continued regardless. “This is ridiculous,” I said. “Nothing you tell us is worth anything. Where is the weapon, huh? What is it? Where are the ‘others?’ How are we supposed to find them?” 

Mina remained silent, though she still didn’t seem affected by my words. 

I stood, blinking as I wobbled a bit on my feet. Jiwoo immediately reached out to steady me, and I gratefully accepted her help. “That’s what I thought,” I said, fixing the woman with a skeptical look. “I don’t know who you are, or what you thought this was going to accomplish, but Jiwoo and I are leaving.” 

And before Jiwoo could protest, I was latching onto her arm and pulling her towards the doorway. Jiwoo offered little protest, though I could tell she was hesitant. 

“Beware, Ha Sooyoung,” Mina called after us, and I froze. 

_ How did she know my name? _

“Beware,” the woman continued, and I turned to fix her with a hard look. “You are used to running, but you will soon face challenges that you can’t simply avoid.”

Gritting my teeth, I struggled to push down my growing anger. “You don’t know me,” I spat, venom coating my voice. “Don’t presume to understand things you know nothing of.”

And with that, I walked out of the small cabin, pulling Jiwoo along behind me. I could barely feel the pain of my injury, now, too consumed in my lingering anger. 

_ How dare she? How dare she presume to know anything? _

“Yves?” Jiwoo asked, but I barely heard, too focused on stomping through the field of large grass ahead of me. 

_ ‘You are used to running,’ What the hell was that supposed to mean? _

“Yves?” Jiwoo asked again, a tad more forcefully this time.

I ignored her again. 

_ What a bi - _

“Yves!” Jiwoo yelled, and I jerked around in surprise at the sudden outburst. Jiwoo seemed a little sheepish, but not very remorseful. That was fair. “Are you okay?”

I blinked. 

“Your wound?” Jiwoo asked, motioning towards my side, from where a small stinging pain was radiating. “Does it hurt?” 

I reached down and pulled up the edge of my shirt, surprised to find only a few small scratches. “How...?” I muttered under my breath, examining the skin of my torso. 

“It was Mina.” Jiwoo replied, and I was kind of surprised she even heard me. “She healed you.” 

I paused for a small moment before pulling down my shirt once again and turning to face Jiwoo. With a sigh, I gave her an apologetic smile. “I’m sorry, Jiwoo,” I said, running a hand through my hair. “I’ve been a bit of an ass.” 

Jiwoo blinked, clearly not having expected that. “No, you haven’t,” she assured me. “It’s understandable that you’re a little overwhelmed, Yves.” 

There was that name again. “Yves?” I asked, tilting my head in confusion. “Why’re you calling me that?” 

Jiwoo’s eyes widened, as if in realization, and I couldn’t withhold my smile as a bright red dusted her cheeks. “Um, just a nickname,” she replied, reaching up to scratch the back of her neck. “She’s a character in a book I recently read, and I couldn’t exactly ask for your name when you were unconscious.” 

Releasing a small laugh, I shook my head slightly. “Well, I can’t fault you for that,” I said. “It’s creative, for sure.” 

Jiwoo flashed me a bright smile. “I’m glad you think so,” she told me, stepping closer. “I was worried you’d think I was weird.” 

I shook my head. “You’re not weird, don’t worry,” I assured her. “At least, no weirder than the lady who magically transported us into the middle of nowhere and somehow healed my very fatal wounds.” 

“True,” Jiwoo agreed. “Where are we, anyway?” 

Narrowing my eyes, I glanced at our surroundings for the first time. All around us, a huge field spread across the landscape, though, in the distance, I could make out the edge of the forest. “I think we’re to the east, just outside the forest.” 

I pointed over towards the forest, and Jiwoo nodded her agreement, eyes wide. “That’s amazing,” she breathed. “My cabin is all the way on the other side, outside the western edge.”

I nodded, also amazed, but the whole situation didn’t sit right with me. Even if the witch had technically saved my life, she was still suspicious, and I didn’t trust her motives one bit. 

“Do you believe her?” Jiwoo asked, a bit hesitant, as if afraid of my answer.

I scoffed. “Of course not,” I replied. “Even if she does have some sort of magic, how does she know what’s going to happen? And why was she so damn vague about everything?” 

Jiwoo shrugged. “She did say she couldn’t tell us,” she pointed out. “She said it’ll mess up the ‘balance.’” 

I gave Jiwoo a flat look. “Awfully convenient, don’t you think?” 

Jiwoo sighed, reaching up to scratch the back of her neck. “I guess you’re right,” she admitted. “But I still wonder why these demons are attacking. What even are they?” 

I didn’t have an answer to that, and the conversation quickly lapsed into silence. I looked out across the field once again, past the field and to the North. “We should head over to the next town,” I finally spoke. “It’s just towards the North, and hopefully we’ll be able to get some help there.”

Jiwoo looked a little reluctant. 

“Listen, we won’t be able to get all the way back to your cabin tonight,” I told her, stepping closer and making what I hoped was a reassuring face. “Think of it like a pit stop on the way back home.”

Jiwoo still seemed hesitant, but she finally nodded. “Okay,” she said. “Where do you live?” 

I frowned, looking towards the ground. “I have an apartment in the city, but I doubt I can go back there now,” I told her. “It’s likely been destroyed.” 

Jiwoo gave me a deeply apologetic look. “I’m so sorry,” she said, and I was surprised at how genuine she sounded. I was coming to realize that this girl was one of the most genuine people I’d met before. 

“It’s okay,” I assured her. “I wasn’t too attached to the place anyway.” 

It was the truth. The apartment was a place for me to stay, sure, but it wasn’t home. There were no family or friends waiting for me. My apartment was just further reminder of what I already knew: I was alone. 

“You can stay with me,” Jiwoo offered rather suddenly. 

My eyes widened. “What?” 

“Yeah, you can stay with me, at least until you find a new place to live.” Jiwoo said, giving me what must have been the brightest smile I’d ever seen. It’d even give Yerim a run for her money. “I’d appreciate the company, anyway. It gets lonely all the way out there.” 

I was hesitant, but when I heard the note of sorrow in her voice, I couldn’t refuse her. “...Okay,” I said after a moment. “But only for a little bit. You’ve already done enough.” 

Jiwoo's face lit up, and I couldn’t help but crack a smile at the sight. The girl was practically glowing, her excitement clear on her face. “Yay!” she said, bouncing a little on her feet. 

I laughed and walked over to stand next to her. “Now that we’ve got that all figured out,” I said, dramatically motioning in front of us. “Shall we?” 

Jiwoo let loose a small giggle and started walking forward. “We shall.” 

I walked beside the girl, and I couldn’t help but feel a small flutter in my chest when I glanced over and saw her brilliant smile yet again. 

“Hey,” she spoke up after a few minutes of silence, and I quirked my head towards her. 

“Yeah?” 

“What’s your name, again?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!! hope u guys are having a nice holiday! Thank you for taking the time to read, and I'd appreciate any comments you have :)
> 
> I haven't been writing as much lately tbh, and I'm kind of upset because I've run out of music to listen to while writing this story T_T. Feel free to drop me some music recs lol (pls I desperately need new music)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haseul reunites with Vivi, and Jungeun is suspicious.

**Haseul** :

We stopped for the night not long after the encounter with the witch. Setting up camp at a small clearing near the edge of the forest, Hyunjin wasted no time before checking all of the surrounding areas and taking a few precautions in order to prevent any more surprise attacks. Her paranoia was understandable, though, considering she  _ had  _ almost died only a couple hours ago. 

It was honestly a miracle that we made it out alive at all. I shuddered as I remembered the grip of the foreign magic, the feel of helplessness as I watched Hyunjin nearly succumb to the witch’s attack. 

I was pulled from my thoughts by a warm hand on my shoulder, and, when I looked up, my face involuntarily twisted into a smile. 

“Are you okay?” Vivi asked, her voice as soft and caring as I remembered. 

I nodded. “I am now that you’re here,” I assured her, reaching up a hand and pulling her to sit down next to me. 

Vivi laughed, eventually conceding and settling onto the log I had taken a seat on. I leaned into her side, releasing a small sigh as I inhaled her familiar scent. “I’m so glad you’re okay,” I whispered, eyes closed and voice thick with emotion. “When I saw the bakery -” 

“I’m okay, Haseul,” Vivi said, pulling me into a warm embrace. “I’m right here. I was so worried about you.”

I didn’t say anything, but we both knew how it felt, to miss each other so strongly, to not know if the other was dead or alive, if they were okay at all. 

I swallowed, pulling back enough to meet Vivi’s eyes. Furrowing my brows, I gathered enough courage to bring up the question that had been running through my head since I had found the ruins of the bakery. “Is...did your mom make it out?” I asked hesitantly, reaching out and holding Vivi’s hands in my own. 

Vivi’s face darkened, and my heart dropped as I received my answer enough from her facial expression alone. “No,” she whispered, and I could see the beginning of tears. 

“I’m so sorry,” I managed after a couple moments. “I know she was really important to you.” 

Vivi nodded, but she didn’t seem like she wanted to speak anymore on the matter. She swallowed, and looked back up at me with eyes that were practically begging to talk about anything else. I was happy to grant her that small wish. 

“So, how exactly did you end up traveling with both a fae and the Park Princess?” I asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Vivi released a wet laugh, wiping the corners of her eyes as she followed my gaze towards where the Princess was sitting next to Hyejoo, their hands tightly embraced. She seemed cautious, her eyes darting around towards everyone in the party, as if she expected an attack from anywhere. I noticed her gaze lingering particularly long on the fae leaning up against a tree across the clearing. Heejin’s face was set into a grim frown, and she crossed her arms and surveyed the clearing with a face full of suspicion. I gulped at the sight of the wickedly sharp blades hanging on either side of her hip. “Um, it’s kind of a long story,” Vivi replied after a short moment. 

“I’ve got time,” I assured her, taking her hand and meeting her eyes. 

Vivi gave me a small smile, and I couldn’t help the way my stomach fluttered at the sight of it. 

So, for the next few minutes, I listened to her tale. She told me of how she had nearly died when she found the bakery, only for Heejin to just barely save her. She detailed their journey across the city and out the east entrance, as well as the two girls they had encountered at Eden River, one of them about to die. 

By the end, my respect for Heejin had grown quite a bit, and I was starting to understand why she seemed so angry at the Princess. I might be a little angry, too, if the girl I had risked my life to help had ended up being a part of the family that had pledged to hunt down and kill my entire species. That being said, it didn’t seem as though Chaewon was too intent on hurting Heejin. If anything, she seemed almost angry that Jungeun had tried to attack the fae at all. 

It was all a bit confusing, but it was at least nice to know that Yeojin seemed to have made a friend out of all of this. Her and Yerim were both giggling to each other a few feet away from where Heejin was brooding, and I couldn’t help but shake my head at the juxtaposition between the two of them. 

Yerim was...a little weird, if I was being honest. She seemed perfectly nice and normal at first glance, next thing you know, she’s leaping off of balconies and absolutely murdering otherworldly demons. She was a bit terrifying, in a weird, complicated way. And then there was the fact that the witch’s magic hadn’t seemed to have affected her. While we were all collapsed on the ground, barely able to move, she had run full speed towards the witch, fully prepared to attack her.

Vivi followed my line of sight towards where Yeojin and Yerim were sitting, and she squeezed my hand a bit. “How is she holding up?” she asked. “You know, with everything going on.”

I sighed, considering the question. “I think she’s doing all right,” I told Vivi, leaning back against her absentmindedly. “She might just be glad to be out of that house, all things considered.” 

“And...your stepmother?” Vivi asked quietly, as if worried it was a sore subject. I didn’t blame her, it kind of was, but I just couldn’t really bring myself to care all too much about their unfortunate passing. 

“Dead,” I said bluntly. “Sisters, too. A demon got into the house before we figured out what was going on.” 

Vivi hummed her acknowledgement, but she didn’t say anymore. 

“Yeojin and I likely would have died, too,” I told her. “But, thankfully, Jungeun arrived just in time to kill the thing.” 

Vivi was still silent, and I could tell she was considering the entire situation. I glanced over at Jungeun, who was sitting a few feet away from Chaewon, Jinsol awkwardly settled next to her. They weren’t speaking, and Jungeun seemed content to just stare into the depths of the forest with a grim frown on her face.

I knew Vivi was conflicted about the knight, and I couldn’t blame her. I was a bit conflicted myself. She was stubborn and close-minded, but, despite that, she was loyal and brave, and she had tried her damndest to protect both me and Yeojin throughout our short time together. 

Vivi didn’t know all that much about her, though. Her first impression of Jungeun was her threatening to kill the girl who had saved Vivi’s life. I’m sure it must have been hard for her to reconcile that the same woman had saved Yeojin and I from certain death. 

Glancing a little bit next to her, I noticed the way Jinsol hugged her knees close to her chest, staring at the ground with a haunted look in her eyes. I didn’t know much about Jinsol, and she seemed rather mysterious, but it didn’t take a genius to know she was hiding something. 

Just another thing to worry about, I guess. 

Vivi reached up and placed a comforting hand on my shoulder, as if she knew exactly how overwhelmed I was becoming. I glanced up at her, finding a familiar, caring look in her eyes, and I nearly melted at the sight. She had always been so in tune with everyone’s feelings, so skilled at being able to provide comfort when I was upset or frustrated. 

It was one of the things I loved about her.

Reaching into my shirt, I pulled on the chain wrapped around my neck, revealing the bird charm still secured to the end. “I’m glad you’re okay,” I told Vivi in a voice thick with emotion. “I would’ve said yes, you know.” 

Vivi’s eyes widened, although I wasn’t sure why she was surprised. There was no one else I trusted more than her. “You mean…?” 

I nodded, giving her a smile. “I would’ve left with you, I would’ve left my entire life behind to be with you.” 

Vivi couldn’t seem to come up with the words to describe what she was feeling. Choking back her emotion, she simply pulled me in for a tight embrace, releasing a shuddering breath as she did. “It’ll be okay,” she said, and I wondered if she was trying to convince herself more than me. “As long as we’re together, everything will be fine.” 

After a fitful night of sleep, with a few people taking turns to keep watch, we set off towards the next town. It was barely dawn, and everyone was yawning and stumbling over their feet as we made our way through the forest and into the surrounding field. The town was only a few miles away, and it was straight shot until then. 

I laughed a little as I glanced to my right and noticed Yeojin nearly falling flat on her face for what must have been the sixth time in the last half hour. As she had almost every time, Yerim reached out and caught her just before she face-planted, and I found myself a tad surprised at how quick her instincts were, even so early in the morning. 

I walked next to Vivi, of course, our hands tightly embraced. We had barely been more than six feet apart since we had been reunited, but I wasn’t exactly complaining. I was just glad she was  _ here,  _ living and breathing and walking next to me. 

Heejin walked alone, and I wasn’t surprised about how she was isolating herself. If anything, I wondered why she even bothered staying with our group at all. I would’ve thought that the fae would have been able to survive the attack, or at least defend themselves better than the humans had. Then, my eyes were drawn towards the bandage still wrapped around her upper arm, towards the large bloodstain covering the front of her shirt, and doubts made their way into my mind. 

Clearly, this attack had been difficult for  _ everyone  _ involved. 

Chaewon and Hyejoo walked at the front of the party, their hands tightly embraced. They had been nearly inseparable the entire night and morning. 

Jungeun walked a few feet behind, her eyes darting across the landscape every so often, ready for any sort of threat to show itself. I could tell she took her responsibility to the princess seriously. 

Hyunjin, on the other hand, seemed less intent on protecting the princess and more intent on watching Heejin. I noticed how her eyes almost always seemed to fall back onto Heejin’s form walking a few feet in front of her. 

I found myself wondering why. Why did she seem so fascinated with the fae? Did she assume that Heejin was a threat, like Jungeun did? Or was she just genuinely intrigued?

Regardless, it wasn’t important right now. All that mattered was making it to Blackburn. 

Fortunately, it didn’t seem we had much longer to wait. 

I could see the outline of the trading town in the distance, but a closer look made it clear that something was... _ wrong. _

“Is it...destroyed?” Chaewon asked, her airy voice floating back and into the ears of everyone behind her. 

I couldn’t find my voice, too focused on the crumpled rubble of the trading town. Now that I could see better, I saw the plume of smoke emerging from various parts of the town, the crumbling buildings, and the complete lack of any activity. 

The place was abandoned.

“There goes our chance at safety, I guess,” Yeojin murmured, her voice uncharacteristically quiet. 

We all meandered to a stop at the crest of a hill, overlooking the destroyed town. We were only about a mile away, now, but I could sense the hesitation surrounding the idea of actually entering. It was understandable. The sight of the destroyed, abandoned town was slightly...foreboding. 

“We should still check it out,” Heejin said after a moment, and I was still surprised at how deep her voice was, despite her relatively small stature. “There could be survivors in there.” 

As expected, Jungeun immediately turned and voiced her disagreement. “That’s foolish,” she said matter-of-factly, throwing Heejin an inconspicuous glare. “There could be more creatures in there. We’ll get killed.” 

“Most of the demons are gone by now, and there could be people in danger in there,” Heejin shot back, narrowing her eyes. “The least we could do is help them out. They might even be able to tell us what’s going on.” 

“You think they’ll know any more than we do?” Jungeun asked, quickly becoming heated. “Besides, there’s nothing to say that anyone’s even alive in there.” 

Just as Heejin opened her mouth to retaliate, taking an angry step forward, I interrupted. “Let’s take it to a vote?” I asked diplomatically, raising my eyebrows as I glanced between the two of them. 

Looking around, everyone seemed okay with the idea. “Okay,” I said, receiving the go-ahead from various nods around the group. “All those in favor of staying out of the town?” 

Tentatively, Hyejoo raised her hand, followed closely by Chaewon’s hand. Jungeun obviously raised her hand along with them, and I was surprised when Jinsol also raised her hand, looking rather nervous as she glanced over at Heejin, who stood stone-still, her arms crossed in front of her. 

“All those in favor of investigating further?” I asked, swallowing. 

Everyone remaining raised their hands, including myself and Vivi. I blinked as a particularly venomous look passed between Jungeun and Hyunjin, the latter of which was raising her hand high in the air. 

“Right,” I managed, hesitantly lowering my hand. “Looks like we have a decision. 

No one looked too pleased, regardless of how they had voted. Still, we wordlessly made our way down the hill, cautiously approaching the ruins of Balckburn. 

**Jungeun:**

The town was quiet. A little too quiet for comfort. Despise the wreckage surrounding all of us and the clear lack of life, we continued through the village, searching for any potential survivors. 

My eyes lingered on the fae, who walked a few feet in front of me, near Hyunjin. Even relaxed, her wings were clearly massive, and they wrapped around much of her body, shielding her from the cold. I couldn’t help the scowl that passed across my lips as I glanced down at the swords on either side of her hip.

It was only a matter of time before she attacked, and everyone was foolish for thinking anything different. 

She was  _ fae _ . 

Next to her, Hyunjin walked with a stiffness that I wasn’t used to. Whenever we had patrolled or trained together, she always had an air of nonchalance around her. Before, it had annoyed me, as if she wasn’t taking her duty seriously. 

Now, though? I almost missed that familiar nonchalance. 

With a sigh, I tried to tear my focus away from the two of them, my bow shifting slightly in my grasp and I scanned our surroundings. The brick street we were walking down was covered in rubble and ash, and the buildings around us showed clear evidence of the intensity of the attack. The foundations of many of the structures were the only thing left standing. Gashes and claw marks marred the streets and the remains of the building, and blood was splattered all across the cobblestone. 

It didn’t take a genius to figure out that it had been a slaughter. 

My heart dropped at the sight of a body lying underneath some of the rubble, its form unmoving and pale. Next to it, a small stuffed bunny was splayed across the ground, scorched and dirty. 

My grip on my bow loosened a little, and I couldn’t tear my eyes away from the sight. 

“Look,” came Haseul’s voice from the front of the party. “There’s someone over there.” 

A hand on my shoulder had me tearing my eyes away from the stuffed bunny, and towards the front of the group, where everyone was already following Haseul down the street. I glanced over and found Jinsol standing next to me, her face scrunched into a concerned frown. 

She opened her mouth to say something, but I jerked out of her grasp before she could, shaking my head. “I’m fine,” I told her in a gruff voice, avoiding her eyes. “Let’s just go.” 

I turned away, following the rest and forcing myself to keep from looking back at the girl behind me. 

I heard her footsteps following, though. 

“Hi!” came a high pitched voice from down the street, and I jumped, not having expected such a sudden, loud noise to shatter the quiet of the town. 

“Hello,” Haseul responded, and I walked towards the front of the group to get a better look at what was happening. 

Standing in front of us, looking a bit worse for wear, two women were awkwardly waving their greetings. Well, one of them was awkward. The other, a small woman with bangs and a bright smile, looked positively ecstatic at the sight of us. Her companion, however, looked a bit more wary. She was a taller woman, with sharp features and short, dark hair that was hung just below her shoulders. She stepped protectively in front of her partner as everyone in our party came into view. “Where are you coming from?” the woman with the dark hair asked, her voice hard and suspicious. 

“I could ask the same of you?” I shot back, wary of the taller woman. She seemed...formidable, despite the bandages that were wrapped around her midsection. I wondered what had happened. Perhaps a demon attack? 

“Alright, alright, let’s all calm down a bit,” Hyunjin piped up beside me, and I fought down the anger that immediately bubbled up as she spoke. “We’re coming from the city. You guys?” 

With a bit of hesitation, the woman finally swallowed and stepped back. “From the east.” she said simply. We all waited for her to expand, but she stayed silent. I could see her eyes scanning everyone intently, suspicious. 

Her partner, however, seemed to have no such reservations, giving us all bright smiles and approaching the group as though we had known each other for years. “I’m Jiwoo,” she told us, and, pulling the other woman along with her, she gestured towards her companion. “And this is Sooyoung.” 

“Sooyoung, you said?” came Yerim’s voice from a few feet behind me, and she pushed forwards to get a better look at the two strangers. Her eyes widened as her and Sooyoung met gazes. 

“Yerim?” Sooyoung asked, clearly shocked. Yerim, to her credit, seemed just as surprised. 

“You two know each other?” Yeojin asked from beside Yerim, her eyes narrowed as she looked Sooyoung up and down. 

“Um, yes,” Sooyoung stuttered. “We actually met earlier today.”

“Yeah!” Yerim agreed, having pushed back her shock and replaced it with pleasant surprise. “She helped me out and I introduced her to Lucky.” 

Yerim turned around to show everyone the dog still sitting in her backpack. Sooyoung hesitantly approached the creature and gave it a small pat on the head. Lucky gave her a small bark in return and tried to wiggle out of the bag. Yerim was forced to take it off and let Lucky walk around next to her. 

“Sorry to interrupt this reunion,” Hyunjin spoke up, stepping forwards. “But do you guys have any idea what happened here? If there are any survivors?” 

Jiwoo’s smile abruptly dampened into a frown, and she shook her head. “No,” she told us. “We only arrived here a few minutes ago.” 

Sooyoung nodded her agreement, stepping back to stand next to Jiwoo. “We were hoping to take shelter here tonight before heading back through the forest to the west.” 

“I don’t think that’s the best idea,” Heejin spoke up quietly. “The forest is...dangerous right now.” 

Sooyoung peered over everyone to try and take a better look at Heejin, who was currently doing her best to stay hidden among everyone else. I noticed the way she tucked her wings close to her back to hide them from view and the way she brushed her hair slightly in front of her face, effectively concealing her pointed ears. 

Before Sooyoung could get a close enough look, Hyunjin was taking a decisive step in front of Heejin and fixing Sooyoung with an intense gaze. “She’s right,” she agreed, and Sooyoung took a step back as she noticed the large sword hanging across Hyunjin’s back, though she looked rather irritated at Hyunjin’s interference. “We almost died getting through there.”

“Really?” Jiwoo asked, her brows furrowed. 

Everyone nodded. 

Before Sooyoung could open her mouth to respond, the sound of footsteps drew everyone’s attention to the right, where another street opened up into a small alleyway. 

I gripped my bow a bit tighter, already reaching back to draw an arrow as a small figure emerged from the darkness. The girls around me were tense, drawing their weapons and staring into the darkness of the alley. 

Only, instead of a terrifying monster or an otherworldly demon, the figure emerged from the shadows to reveal an elderly woman, leaning heavily on a dark wooden cane as she slowly made her way towards us. 

“You girls shouldn’t be out in the open like this,” she told us, unfazed by the numerous weapons all 12 of us held aloft. “They could come back.” 

“Who?” Yerim asked, lowering her dagger. The rest of us followed suit. 

“The demons, of course,” the woman replied. “Follow me.” 

She turned back towards the alley, and after exchanging a few confused glances, we all followed behind her, entering the darkness of the alley and leaving the main road. 

The woman led us through a winding maze of alleys and passageways, eventually coming to a stop in front of a small home nestled between the ruins of two larger buildings. While the home showed signs of the attack, namely broken windows and a few gashes in it’s wooden structure, it was still standing, which was more than what could be said for much of everything else in the village. 

The woman entered the house and we hesitantly followed after her, Haseul entering first while I brought up the rear. 

There were entirely too many of us to fit comfortably in the small kitchen that lay in the entrance way of the house, so we all did our best to spread out as the woman began fussing over a pot of tea on the counter. Vivi moved to help her, hands outspread to take the pot, but the woman simply grumbled and waved her off. 

I settled into one of the corners of the room, next to the pantry. Next to me, entirely too close for my liking, Heejin was trying her best to blend in, despite the huge wings still emerging from her back. Even with her efforts to remain small and unnoticed, she took up as much space as two or three people might have. 

Silence consumed the room as we all awkwardly waited for this woman to finish brewing her pot of tea. She barely even spared us a glance as she worked, mumbling to herself and focusing single-mindedly on her task. Lucky’s heavy breathing filled the room, and Yerim happily picked him up off the ground and cradled him in her arms, which he seemed rather happy about.

It had been a couple minutes when I’d finally had enough. Just as I was opening my mouth to question the strange woman, Sooyoung spoke up in my stead. 

“Excuse me, ma’am,” she said, awkwardly waving towards her. “I don’t mean to interrupt, but did you have something you wanted to tell us? Why did you bring us back to your home?”

There were murmurs of assent around the room as we all wondered the same thing.

The woman didn’t turn, simply humming to herself and continuing to brew her tea as if 

we weren’t even there.

Glancing around the room, I caught Jinsol’s eyes. She gave me a bewildered look, her gaze darting between the woman and me. I shrugged, rather bewildered myself. 

Whoever this woman was, she was a little...off. 

“Ma’am?” came Hyunjin’s voice from across the room. Her face appeared stony and unaffected, but I knew better, especially after serving with the woman for years. She was just as confused and nervous as everyone else. 

The woman finally turned, as if just remembering we were there. “Yes?” she asked, waving her arm dismissively. “What was it?” 

Hyunjin blinked, but she managed to get the woman’s attention with her next question. “What happened here?” she asked, her voice quiet, but intense. 

The woman set down her mug of coffee, her face darkening. She turned her attention to all of us, shaking her head as if clearing a fog in her mind. “Of course, I apologize,” she muttered. “Yes, the creatures attacked, they destroyed everything.” 

“Where is everyone?” Hyejoo asked, and I was surprised she spoke. Her and Chaewon had been silent nearly the entire walk over here. 

The woman sighed. “Most were killed...some got away, but very few are left, that’s for sure,” she told us in a somber voice. “It was a miracle I survived, but I didn’t expect anyone else to show up here, not after....” 

She trailed off, but the image of the destroyed town was enough to know what she was referring to. 

“What are you girls doing here?” she asked. “You shouldn’t be here.” 

We exchanged a few looks before I stepped forward. “The city was attacked as well, ma’am, along with the castle,” I said, “We came here hoping to find some survivors.” 

“We didn’t know the creatures had made it this far,” Vivi spoke honestly. “I thought we’d be able to avoid them here.” 

There were a few murmurs of agreement around the room. 

“I’m sorry you didn’t find what you were looking for,” the woman replied, a bit bitterly. She shook her head and took a seat at the kitchen table, a round wooden piece surrounded by fragile-looking chairs. “I’m afraid the witch’s influence has probably spread all across the kingdom by now.” 

I straightened.  _ That  _ seemed significant. 

“Witch?” Sooyoung asked, confused. “What do you mean?” 

The woman released a bitter laugh, and I bristled a bit at her condescending tone. “You really think those creatures came out of nowhere?” she asked, eyebrows raised. “Someone sent them. Demons like that only act under the orders of stronger beings.” 

I narrowed my eyes. “And you know this, how?” I asked, gritting my teeth as the woman simply threw me a glare. 

“I’ve been alive longer than you know, child.” she told me. “I know much more than the average person.” 

I opened my mouth to give this woman a piece of my mind, only for Haseul to step forward, ever the diplomat I was beginning to realize she was. “ _ Okay _ ,” she said, throwing me a meaningful look, silently telling me to back off. “If this is true, who is controlling these demons?” she asked, her voice skeptical, yet still patient. “Who is powerful enough to control such a large number?” 

The woman shook her head, laughing to herself. “There’s only one,” she told us, her voice solemn and chilling. “There’s only one being powerful enough to transport demons to this realm, to coerce them into attacking the kingdom. There’s only one who dares to mess with otherworldly forces in such a way, who would dare to meddle in  _ dark magic.”  _

I was immensely confused, and a look around the room told me that most of the others were as well. Except, when my eyes landed on Heejin, who was still leaned up against the wall next to me, almost all the blood had drained from her face. Her eyes were wide and terrified, her posture tense. 

She was afraid. 

“You don’t mean…” She said, her voice managing to remain steady despite her growing fear. 

The woman nodded, and Heejin straightened, pushing off the wall and shaking her head. “It is.” the woman spoke. “She has returned. And she wants her revenge.” 

“No!” Heejin said, her voice raising to the loudest I’d heard it. “She’s not real! She’s a _legend_ , a bedtime story used to scare children into behaving!”

“Excuse me,” I piped up, throwing a skeptical look between Heejin and the woman. “I don’t mean to interrupt, but who exactly are we talking about here?” 

“She’s lost her mind,” Heejin said, leaning back against the wall and shaking her head. “We should leave,  _ now.” _

The woman ignored her. “We’re speaking of the sorceress  _ Morgana _ ,” she said, a rueful smile making its way onto her face. A quick look at Heejin told me that she would rather  _ not  _ be hearing that name right now. “She has returned, finally, and she means to bring ruin upon this kingdom, and all those who inhabit it. This was only the beginning.” 

Before I could ask any more questions, Heejin was abruptly straightening, her jaw clenched and eyes narrowed. “Enough of this,” she said, her face set into a grim frown. “I won’t hear any more.” 

And with that, she turned and headed for the door, leaving the house without another word. 

Hyunjin moved to follow, noticing that no one else was moving, but she was stopped when Haseul shook her head. “We shouldn’t,” she said. “She’s angry, and she might lash out at any of us.” 

I was inclined to agree. The fae was dangerous, and that much was clear from the way she carried herself, the anger lingering behind her eyes. It was only a matter of time before she lost her patience and struck. 

I gripped the handle of my bow a bit tighter at the thought. When it happened, I’d be ready. I wouldn’t let her hurt anyone. 

“Ma’am, what more can you tell us about what happened?” Haseul asked. “Who is this sorceress? Why is she attacking the kingdom?” 

The woman frowned, shaking her head, and I knew that we had reached a limit in the information we’d get from this woman. “That friend of you knows, even if she refuses to accept it,” she said, waving in the direction of the door with a scowl. “She’ll be able to tell you.” 

Haseul opened her mouth to ask more, to push for more answers, but the woman waved her off. 

“You girls should be getting on your way, now,” she said, standing up and returning to her position at the counter. “It’s not safe here.” 

I frowned, turning towards the others. Yeojin looked ready to object, but Haseul shook her head and motioned for all of us to leave. 

We left the house just as confused as we had been when we arrived. Except, now, there was apparently an evil sorceress to worry about. 

I sighed, running a hand through my hair. 

This day was only getting worse. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for reading! drop me a comment or kudos if you enjoyed, I love reading u guys' comments!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaewon faces issues with the group, and Yeojin learns about the past

**Chaewon** _:_

_Morgana._

The name wouldn’t stop ringing through my head. Though I’d been able to mask my fear more effectively than Heejin, I was just as afraid. 

In a castle full of hatred for fae and all things magic, Morgana was a name often passed around, whether whispered in quiet fear or openly mocked and ridiculed. 

Although, if she really was back, any person in their right mind would, and  _ should _ , be terrified. 

I was torn from my thoughts as Hyejoo squeezed my hand and shot me a concerned look, asking a silent question. Apparently, my fear hadn’t been as subtle as I thought. That, or Hyejoo was simply more observant than I’d anticipated. 

For some reason, I think it might have been the latter.

Before I could assure her that I was fine, that I wasn’t terrified out of my mind, quiet muttering drew both my and Hyejoo’s attention. We had spread out across the main street, and Jiwoo and Sooyoung were huddled near one of the destroyed buildings, inconspicuously whispering to each other

“It’s not related,” Sooyoung hissed, leaning in close towards Jiwoo. 

“It could be!” Jiwoo insisted. “We should tell them!” 

Sooyoung’s eyes narrowed, and she opened her mouth to respond, only for Hyejoo to interrupt her. “What are you talking about?” Hyejoo asked, her voice loud enough to draw the attention of the others. “What isn’t related?”

Sooyoung jumped, and Jiwoo turned towards us with wide eyes. Neither of them said anything. 

“What are you two talking about?” Jungeun asked, her eyes narrowed in suspicion as she approached. The others began closing in as well, curious as to what was going on. “Is there something you want to share?” 

“No -” 

“Yes.” 

Sooyoung and Jiwoo exchanged glares before Sooyoung released a frustrated sigh and waved for Jiwoo to speak. Jiwoo turned back towards us, her eyes lingering momentarily on Heejin, who had only just rejoined the group after Hyunjin had found her and convinced her to return. “Before we arrived here, we met a woman,” Jiwoo spoke up, not entirely sure how to explain the situation. “She was, um, well, she…” 

She trailed off, and we all gave her expectant looks as she struggled to find the words. 

“She was a magician of some sort,” Sooyoung finally spoke up, sounding exasperated. “She healed my wound, which should’ve been fatal,” she motioned pointedly towards the bandages around her midsection. “...and she told us some mysterious vague shit about our destiny and the evil that threatened the entire kingdom.” 

Silence fell. 

“Oh, I see,” Jungeun said, sounding a bit disbelieving. “You met a crazy woman.” 

Sooyoung nodded her agreement while Jiwoo became rather indignant. “She wasn’t crazy...I think,” Jiwoo insisted. “She healed Sooyoung’s wound, and she knew her name without anyone telling her.” 

Sooyoung sobered at that. 

“ _ And _ ,” Jiwoo continued. “She said we would meet ten others along our journey!” she dramatically motioned around the group. “Not to mention the fact that she quite literally transported us across the entire forest!” 

“She  _ what? _ ” 

“That doesn’t mean she isn’t crazy!” Sooyoung insisted. “We should just move on, try and find somewhere safe before the demons return.” 

“We have to go talk to her,” Jiwoo argued. “She could help us!” 

Sooyoung moved forwards to launch into a full-on argument, only for Yerim, surprisingly, to step forward. “Enough, you two,” she said. “We should decide this as a group.”

“She’s right,” Haseul agreed. “We shouldn’t start any arguments if we can help it. After all, we’re all in this together now.” 

“Who ever said we were sticking together?” came Heejin’s deep voice from the back of the group. Her arms were crossed and her face twisted into a scowl. Clearly, the conversation with the old woman was still bothering her. “One of you clearly wants to kill me, and another is a part of the family that actively tried to hunt down and kill my entire species.” 

I flinched, my gaze turning downwards as I avoided Heejin’s eyes. The words struck true, and the guilt that had plagued me since the moment I had met Heejin came plunging back down on my shoulders. Hyejoo’s grip on my hand tightened, and I felt her step forward. “Hey, Chaewon's not like that,” she said, indignant. “You can’t talk about her like that, like it's her fault that her father’s a murderous bastard!”

Heejin’s eyes lit up with rage. “Can’t I?” she said, moving forward to face Hyejoo. “Her family is the reason for the death of so many of my people, and I didn’t see her doing anything to stop it!” 

I flinched back, my gaze remaining fixed on the ground beneath my feet. I could feel Hyejoo getting angrier and angrier. 

“Heejin,” Vivi said, placing a hand on the fae’s shoulder, which she promptly shook off. “You should calm down.”

Heejin ignored her.

I wanted to disappear. 

“You need to back off.” Hyejoo warned, narrowing her eyes at the fae. 

“Or what?” Heejin challenged, her wings flaring out as she took a threatening step towards Hyejoo. 

This was all getting to be too much for me. I heard the others beginning to yell, trying to defuse the fight. Jungeun shoved Heejin back, threatening her. Hyunjin jumped in, getting angry at Jungeun. Yerim and Haseul were trying desperately to calm everyone down while the argument just became more and more heated. 

It was only a matter of time before it came to blows. 

I looked up just as Jungeun threw a punch, landing a solid right hook directly to Heejin’s jaw. Hyunjin pushed Jungeun back with a harsh shove. 

Heejin stumbled back, startled at the sudden blow. Her eyes narrowed, and I saw her hands clenched into fists. Honestly, I was surprised she hadn’t already retaliated. “Don’t touch me, human,” she told Jungeun in a dangerous voice, reaching up a hand to wipe her mouth. 

“Or what,  _ fae?” _ Jungeun challenged.

Just as Heejin took a step forward, I snapped. 

“ENOUGH!” I yelled, my voice cracking the slightest bit as my voice raised. “You both need to calm down and stop picking fights!”

Everyone turned towards me, surprised at my sudden outburst.

I fixed them all with a serious look. “ _ Like it or not _ ,” I turned a pointed glare towards Jungeun and Heejin. “We’re all in this together now, which means we need to start acting like it. That means no more arguments, no more grudges, and  _ no fighting! _ ” 

Heejin’s wings shrunk a little, and her fists unclenched. Jungeun stepped back, looking absolutely ashamed as she listened to my outburst. Hyunjin didn’t look happy about it, but she stepped back as well, along with Hyejoo. 

“Okay, now we need to decide where we’re going next,” I said with a sigh. Everyone remained silent, seemingly content to let me continue speaking. “We could either see the weird lady Sooyoung and Jiwoo were talking about, or we could try and find a safer place to lay low for a while.” 

The group was silent as they all contemplated the options. 

“We should go to the lady,” Jinsol spoke up, surprising everyone. “We don’t have anywhere else to go right now, and she might be able to give us some idea of what to do next.” 

“I agree,” Jiwoo said, nodding towards Jinsol. 

“I’m not sure if that’s the best idea,” Vivi protested. “We’re not exactly sure who this woman is, and if she possesses the magic you say she does, she could be a threat.”

Jinsol seemed to shrink a little as she spoke.

“Exactly.” Sooyoung agreed. 

Silence fell over everyone before Heejin finally piped up, sounding much quieter than she had been. “What  _ exactly  _ did she say to you two?” she questioned.

Jiwoo and Sooyoung exchanged a look. Jiwoo eventually sighed and fixed us all with an intense gaze.

“She said we were destined to stop the evil that threatens the entire kingdom.”

We ended up going to see the woman. 

As we later learned, her name was actually Mina, and she lived only a couple miles out from the town. The walk over was relatively short, and it passed mostly in silence. Even Yerim and Yeojin, who were normally constantly whispering to each other, were quiet. 

There was an obvious tension in the air, and there had been since the moment Jungeun threw that punch. Heejin was walking a few feet behind me, but I could still feel the cold steel of her anger. Jungeun, walking as far from the fae as possible, seemed just as irked, if not more. 

I grit my teeth, shivering a bit at the chill in the air. It was dark now, so it had become even colder, and the slight breeze was doing me no favors. 

Hyejoo’s hand wordlessly slipped into mine, and I relaxed into her touch, immediately taking comfort in the warmth of her hand. It was my anchor in this chaos, I found. Turning towards her, I forced a small smile, though I’m sure it came off more like a grimace. Hyejoo just squeezed my hand tighter in response, pulling me a bit closer. I could tell she was still angry at Heejin, but she had pushed it aside for my sake.

The field surrounding us was vast, and I could see that it stretched for many miles towards the east. Thankfully, it was almost completely flat, meaning it was relatively easy to traverse. Additionally, while the flatland didn’t offer much cover in the case of an attack, we knew there was no chance of a surprise attack, at least. 

Sooyoung and Jiwoo led the rest of the group, walking beside each other at the front of the pack. Sooyoung didn’t seem happy about this turn of events, and she walked stiffly, clearly not wanting to return to this mysterious woman’s cabin. I couldn’t exactly blame her, though. If a random woman in the middle of nowhere had known my name, I might’ve been freaked out too. 

It didn’t take long for the cabin to come into view. It was small, with a wooden fence surrounding the perimeter. The lawn outside was unkempt and overgrown, and vines and various plants crept up the walls. 

Throwing a brief glance towards Hyejoo, I took a deep breath and followed Jiwoo and Sooyoung through the front gates and into the lawn. 

Hesitating at the door, we weren’t entirely sure what the procedure was in this situation. Did we knock? Did we just walk in?

“Should we knock?” Haseul asked, a bemused look on her face. 

“That’s stupid,” Yeojin piped up from the back. “Jiwoo and Sooyoung already know this woman, let's just go in!” 

“We don’t  _ know  _ her!” Jiwoo said, exasperated. “She just…” 

“Knows both your names and healed your wounds and let you into her house and gave you her name?” Yeojin filled in, eyebrows raised.

Jiwoo frowned, and Sooyoung groaned. “Whatever, Pipsqueak,” she shot back, turning back around. Ignoring Yeojin’s indignant protests about her nickname, Sooyoung reached a hand towards the door, ready to knock. “It’s probably locked, anyway…” 

She trailed off as the door moved beneath her touch, opening with a rather ominous creak. 

The group all watched in silence. 

“Well,” Haseul said, stepping forward and swallowing her fear. “Let’s go talk to this lady, huh?” 

With that, she pushed past Sooyoung and Jiwoo, full of false confidence. Outside, I could still hear her voice. “Excuse me!” she called into the house. “We’re with the two girls you met earlier! We were hoping you could talk to us about what you told them?” 

There was no response, and Haseul returned to the door, looking a little paler. “There’s no one here.” she told us, brows furrowed. 

There was a moment of silence before Yeojin stepped forwards again. “Let’s look through her stuff?” she suggested. 

Jungeun looked appalled at the very idea. “That’s not only illegal, it’s a breach of privacy -” 

“ _ Whatever.”  _ Yeojin said, waving her hand dismissively. “It's not like she’ll know, she’s not even here!” 

“Um,” Jinsol piped up. “She might know. She has magic right? There are spells people can place on certain objects that can let the caster know if it’s been messed with.” 

All eyes turned towards her, all equally questioning. 

Jinsol released a weak laugh, scratching the back of her neck. “That’s what I read somewhere, I think.” 

After a small moment, everyone seemed to accept the answer, but I found my eyes still lingering on Jinsol. She seemed relieved that the attention was off of her, and I noticed the way her hand seemed to unconsciously drift towards her bag. She pressed her palm against the side of the satchel, breathing a small sigh before removing her hand and refocusing on the group. Abruptly, her gaze shifted towards me, and our eyes met. She paled and immediately looked to the ground. 

With narrowed eyes, I turned my attention back towards the conversation at hand, my thoughts still lingering on Jinsol. 

That girl was hiding something, and I couldn’t help but wonder just how serious her secret might be. She seemed downright  _ afraid _ that we would find out. 

“--we can’t just go through her stuff, she might find out!” Jungeun was saying. “It’s like Jinsol said, she has magic!”

“It’s a risk we have to take.” Heejin spoke up, and I was kind of surprised to hear her voice. She hadn’t spoken since we had left town, and she seemed content with just brooding and looking angry near the back of the group. “I don’t like it, but something tells me that something important is in this house, something that will tell us where to go next.” 

Jungeun scoffed and rolled her eyes, and Heejin proceeded to ignore her. 

“I don’t think she’s cast any spells, if that helps?” Yerim interjected. “I mean, Haseul just walked inside without anything happening to her.” 

“The front door was open, for god’s sake!” Yeojin added. “Let’s just go in!” 

There was no more discussion to be had after that, it seemed. After exchanging a few wary glances, we all filed into the small cabin, spreading out among the house to search for any sort of clue as to our next move.

**Yeojin** :

_ These people have no sense of adventure, _ I thought, making my way through the small cabin and looking for anything interesting. 

The palace was full of strange-looking plants, with shelves of potions and herbs all leaned up against multiple walls. Walking over to investigate, I plucked a vial of mysterious black liquid and passed it between my hands.  _ I wonder what this does? _

“Yeojin, put down the strange potion,” Haseul called from the other room. I allowed myself a small groan before acquiescing and replacing the potion back on the shelf.

_ No sense of adventure.  _

I turned my attention towards a desk pushed up against one of the walls in the far room. Looking around, I noticed everyone else seemed more invested in other things around the house, so I shrugged and went to investigate. 

The room I entered was...creepy. It was filled with shelves of old books, along with odd-looking artifacts and weird bone creatures. Before, I was compelled to touch everything, but now I was a little unsure. 

So, I avoided all the weird stuff and headed for the desk, where dozens of papers had been haphazardly spread across the top. Opened books were sprawled across the table. 

I swallowed. Looked like the lady left in a bit of a hurry. 

“Hey guys!” came Vivi’s voice from the back of the house. She sounded afraid. “I think I know why the door was open…” 

With furrowed brows and a ball of dread forming in the pit of my stomach, I left the desk and approached the back of the house, where Vivi was staring through the window into the back yard. The others filed into the room, all wearing similar curious expressions. 

Without a word, Vivi simply pointed out the window, her face pale and her fingers trembling the slightest bit. 

A glance outside told me all I needed to. I caught a glimpse of a bloodied body lying across the grass before I jerked my head away from the window. With a heavy sigh, I tried to contain my panic and nausea, collecting myself before straightening. 

Yerim gasped as she saw the body of the woman,  _ Mina _ , sprawled across the lawn, and, on instinct, I grabbed her hand and pulled her back to where I was standing. I told myself it was for her sake, but it might have been for mine. After all, the feeling of Yerim’s hand brought me some comfort, even if it made my stomach flutter just a little. 

Yerim must have noticed my nervous state, so she simply gave my hand an encouraging squeeze while Sooyoung filed out the back door, followed by Heejin and Jungeun. 

The others lingered for only a moment before following them. 

I didn’t move. Yerim glanced between me and the door, and she seemed to understand my hesitation. “We don’t have to go out there, you know.” she told me. “We can stay in here and wait for them to finish.” 

I shook my head. Regardless of my  _ feelings _ , I didn’t want to miss anything important. “No, I - we can’t just -” 

Yerim nodded, giving me a small, understanding smile. “Okay, here’s what we’ll do.” she said, squeezing my hand to grab my attention. “We’ll go outside, you can hold my hand the entire time, and, if you stay behind me, you don’t have to look at her.” 

I swallowed. On one hand, I didn’t want to feel like a baby. But, on the other hand, I  _ really _ didn’t want to see that woman’s body. I had seen enough death for a lifetime between my time in Mobius and Blackburn, and I would likely see more on our journey to come. It didn't make it any easier to deal with, though. 

“Okay.” I said, hesitantly following Yerim outside. 

The others were already locked into an intense argument, but what was new? I carefully avoided looking at the ground where I knew the woman’s body lay, standing slightly behind Yerim. Glancing around, I noticed that Heejin seemed rather pale, her gaze fixated on the wall of the cabin, just behind Yerim and I. 

“What happened?” Hyunjin asked, motioning towards the body. “This wasn’t a demon. This was too clean of a kill to be anything but intentional.” 

“Maybe someone got here before we did?” Jungeun proposed. “Though, why would they want to kill this woman?” 

“Maybe she had enemies?” Hyejoo suggested. 

Heejin and Chaewon were still staring at the wall behind us. It didn’t take long for my curiosity to get the best of me. Still tightly holding on to Yerim’s hand, I turned, mentally preparing for some other horrifying image to greet me. 

Only, I didn’t see anything. Brows furrowed, I scanned the wall for anything that might have disturbed the other two so greatly. It took a bit of searching, but I eventually found the mark that had burned into the wood, just above the doorway. 

It was rather small, almost indistinct against the darkness of the wood. Although, its features were still noticeable, and I could make out the unmistakable imprint of an ‘M’. 

The others were still discussing what could’ve caused it, when Jinsol finally piped up. “This wasn’t a normal kill.” she said, her voice quiet and scared. 

When I looked back, her eyes were also fixated on the mark, and her face was morphed into one of terror. 

Everyone’s attention turned towards her, but her eyes didn’t stray from the wall. 

“This was the work of the Sorceress Morgana.”

We all went back inside, spreading out and taking up almost the entire living room and kitchen. There really were a lot of us, when I thought about it. Twelve was a pretty impractical number when it came to dangerous quests. 

Although, I’m not sure if this really counted as a quest. We weren’t friends, we were barely acquaintances. Jungeun and Heejin clearly hated each other, and arguments broke out every few seconds. Also, we didn’t really have a goal, a target destination. So this couldn’t really be considered a quest. 

But why did it feel so much like one?

Perhaps it became clear when Jinsol, Chaewon, and Heejin began to explain the story behind this mysterious ‘Morgana’ character. 

“She was once a powerful fae, blessed with magical abilities along with her fae qualities.” Chaewon explained. “This sort of thing had never happened, a mix between the blood of a sorcerer and a fae, so her existence was...extraordinary.” 

“This was before the conflict between the fae and the humans, so she was well-known amongst both species.” Jinsol chimed in. 

Chaewon swallowed. “The Park family had just taken control, and the ruling king, my great-great-grandfather, insisted on meeting Morgana for himself, to see what all the fuss was about.” 

“She agreed to meet with the king, though most of the fae warned her against going,” Heejin continued. “They said that there was something wrong with this king, that he was...different from the one previous. More cruel. 

“They were right.” Chaewon agreed, and I found myself almost sympathizing with her. She sounded so ashamed of her family, of their past. Even Heejin glanced over, noticing the guilty tone of Chaewon’s voice. “Morgana went to meet with the king, and he betrayed her.” 

“He had figured out that iron acted as a sort of poison to the fae, and he used it to his advantage.” Jinsol told us. “He managed to incapacitate her long enough to…” 

She trailed off, looking a bit sick. 

“He took her wings.” Heejin finished, glancing over at Jinsol with an unreadable look. “He cut them off using an iron chain.” 

I swallowed. One look at Heejin's big, beautiful wings left a feeling of dread forming in the pit of my stomach. To imagine that they could be removed, that someone would dare to actually cut off someone’s wings was...horrifying. I glanced around the room, gauging the others’ reaction. My gaze lingered on Hyunjin, specifically. She’d significantly paled, and she looked near sick to her stomach at Heejin’s words. 

The room was dead silent, and it took a moment for Chaewon to continue. “After he did it, he tried to kill her and finish the job, but she managed to escape, even in her weakened state.” 

“She returned to the fae, injured and near dead, but she ended up surviving the ordeal.” Jinsol said. “Though, she was different. She was quite never the same after the loss of her wings.” 

“And no fae is,” Heejin commented, throwing Jinsol a sharp look. “To lose one’s wings is to be forever grounded. It is the worst fate.” 

Jinsol nodded. “Yes, and that’s why she slowly began to turn against her own kind.” she continued. “She began to use dark magic, trying to find ways to bring back what she had lost, looking for the means to take revenge against the king for what he had done to her.” 

“She was shunned by the fae after meddling in dark magic.” Heejin finished. “She left willingly, and she hasn’t been seen since.” 

Silence. 

“Until now.” Haseul breathed, eyes wide. “That’s why you were so afraid.” 

Heejin closed her eyes and nodded. “Yes,” she agreed. “Morgana is often used as a...cautionary tale for many fae children, to keep them from meddling with magic they don't understand. It’s said that she feels a special hatred for the fae that still have their wings.” she gestured towards her own. “You can understand why she might have been terrifying for me to learn about as a child.” 

“But...how is she back?” I asked. “Didn’t this happen years ago? Shouldn’t she be dead?” 

The three looked just as mystified as I was. Jinsol sighed. “Maybe she found a way to cheat death, to prevent aging.” she proposed. “It's not unheard of, especially if she isn’t wary of resorting to the dark arts.” 

My brows furrowed, and everyone’s attention turned to Jinsol once again. 

“Why do you act like you know what you’re talking about?” Haseul asked, not unkindly. “Like you know things about magic that we don’t?”

When I looked back at Jinsol, she was significantly paler than she had been. She opened her mouth to reply, only to be interrupted by Sooyoung. 

“Please don’t lie,” she said, rubbing her fingers against her temples. “We really shouldn’t be keeping secrets now that we know we’re dealing with an immortal fae sorceress.” 

Jinsol shut her mouth, and glanced down at the satchel hanging at her side. After a moment, she looked back up, meeting our eyes. “Okay,” she breathed. “I won’t lie.” 

She took a deep breath. 

“I’m an apprentice of the magician Chungha,” she revealed with a wince.. “I’m...sort of a magician. Albeit a pretty bad one.” 

Whatever I had been expecting, it wasn’t that. An involuntary smile made its way onto my face, and I met Jinsol’s eyes with a grin. “That’s so cool!” I said, jumping out of my chair in excitement. “Can you do actual magic?” 

Jinsol blinked. “Um -” 

I was too excited to stop now. “Can you turn invisible?” I asked. “What about flying? Can you fly?” 

“Well - ” 

“Turn Haseul into a frog!” 

“Yeojin, don’t be ridiculous!!” Haseul protested. She paused. “You can’t do that, right?” 

“Uh, the thing is - ” 

“Wait a second, is that how you knew about that witch?” Jungeun asked, eyes narrowed. “The one in the woods?” 

The mood seemed to dampen as soon as Jungeun spoke. Jinsol swallowed. “Yes.” she replied. “I...um, felt her magical signature.” 

Jungeun hummed a little, and her face became unreadable. Jinsol frowned, biting her lip as the silence in the room became uncomfortable. 

“Are there any other secrets anyone happens to be hiding?” Vivi asked gently. “This might be the time to come out with it. It looks like we’re going to be traveling together for the time being.” 

No one spoke for a moment. 

Jinsol cleared her throat again, breaking the silence. “I didn’t really finish before,” she said. “Before I joined you guys...Chungha was killed by one of the creatures.” 

She paused, gathering her composure. 

“She says that I’m her legacy,” she continued, eyes turning downward. “But the truth is, I’m shit at magic. I’m no good at any spells, and I’m worthless as an apprentice.” 

She looked up at us, meeting our eyes. 

“But this sort of magic,  _ dark magic…”  _ she swallowed. “It’s not something to mess around with. If Morgana really is back, if she knows that we’re here, that we exist…” 

“We’re doomed.” Heejin finished. 

Any excitement I had felt earlier abruptly faded. 

“Do you think…” Hyejoo asked, a little timidly. “Do you think Morgana knows about us? Did the woman tell her about us?” 

The question hung in the air, causing chills to run down my spine. No one knew a definite answer, but even the smallest possibility that the sorceress knew about us, about our supposed “destiny,” was a terrifying prospect.

“Enough of this,” Sooyoung said abruptly, standing from where she’d been leaning against the armchair where Jiwoo was seated. “Let’s just finish searching this house and get out of here. This place gives me the creeps.”

I definitely agreed, and the whole evil immortal sorceress lady thing wasn’t really helping me feel any better. Everyone murmured their own agreements, and we gradually spread out to finish searching the house. 

I hesitated for a moment, trying to gather my composure. This was all becoming a little too much for me to handle. I had only just turned 17. 

I wasn’t ready to deal with this. 

Yerim seemed to pick up on my spiralling thoughts, and she approached me with concerned eyes. “Hey, are you okay?” she asked, a warm smile on her face. 

Again, I found myself staring at her. She was....very pretty. Her smile was so bright and genuine, and I found myself returning it involuntarily. “Yes, I’m fine,” I told her, trying to keep my voice level. “Just…” 

“Overwhelmed?” Yerim helpfully filled in, reaching out and taking my hand. “Me too.” 

I glanced over at her, and for the first time, I began to notice the bags under her eyes, her torn and worn clothes, and a weariness in her eyes that went deeper than just being anxious about the attack. 

Choi Yerim was a complex person, I was beginning to realize. With a sigh, I squeezed her hand in return, standing up from the sofa I was seated on and forcing a smile. “Well, we’re together now.” I told her. “We’ll watch each other’s backs, okay?” 

Yerim met my eyes with a soft look, giving me a small nod. 

And, as we began to explore the house once again, I found my thoughts preoccupied only with thoughts of the girl next to me. 

Choi Yerim was a complex person, indeed, and I couldn’t wait to figure her out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are welcome and appreciated. Again, I have a bit of Loona fanart on my twitter page, so if you wanna check it out, go for it, I have it linked in the 6th chapter, I think


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group figures out a plan, and Jiwoo and Sooyoung share a moment.

# 

**Hyejoo** :

Not only did we have a magician, a fae, a princess, and two members of the royal guard in our party, we now also had to worry about a dangerous fae sorceress. 

This week was just getting worse and worse. 

The only good thing to come out of all of this, to be honest, was becoming closer to Chaewon. At this point, we were basically inseparable. I didn’t trust any of the others, and I’m sure Chaewon felt the same, especially with how Heejin had acted towards her. 

I scowled at the thought. The fae had crossed a line. Regardless of her own feelings, she shouldn’t have brought Chaewon into it, and she  _ definitely  _ shouldn’t have said those things about her. 

After all, Chaewon was so vastly different from her family, and it was wrong of Heejin to insinuate otherwise after she had been nothing but kind during their time together.

I was torn from my thoughts as a deep voice called from the other room. The scowl returned to my face as I recognized the voice as the very fae I was still angry at.

“Guys, um, you should probably see this,” she called, and I frowned as I heard the slight alarm in her voice. 

I filed behind everyone else, crowding into the small room where Heejin had been searching. It was a study of some sorts, I noticed, with shelves piled high with books and strange artifacts. In the corner, where Heejin was standing, a desk had been pushed up against the far wall. Stacks of paper were scattered across the top, covered in rushed scribbles and rough drawings. 

“What is it?” Yeojin asked, standing on her tiptoes to see around Sooyoung, who was unfortunately standing directly in front of her. “I found this room earlier, there’s nothing here. It’s just kind of creepy.” 

Heejin shook her head, reaching a hand down to spread out the papers. “No, there’s more here,” she murmured. “She wrote notes, and I’ll bet she wanted us to find them. Or, at least, she wanted  _ someone _ to find them.” 

I exchanged a look with Chaewon before we both approached the desk, followed closely by Haseul and Jungeun. Hyunjin peeked over Heejin’s shoulder, careful to avoid jostling her wings and startling her. 

I examined the notes with narrowed eyes, searching for anything important, but nothing really stuck out. “What?” I asked with a shrug. “It just looks like scribbles.” 

Heejin shook her head again, her eyes trained on the bottom part of one of the papers. I followed her gaze, finding what looked like meaningless scrawlings. Heejin scanned the writing, her mouth slightly parted. I could see her mouthing words, but I was still immensely confused. 

Biting back my annoyance, I looked back down at the notes. “I still don’t see anything?” I said, and the others murmured their agreement. “What’re you reading?.” 

Heejin looked up at us, her eyes wide. “This is written in the language of the fae,” she murmured. “That’s why you can’t read it.” 

My eyebrows raised as she turned her attention back towards the paper, clearing trying her best to decipher what the notes said. 

“Can you read it?” came Chaewon’s soft voice from beside me. 

Heejin winced a little. “It’s an old language, so I know a little, but not nearly enough to read everything she wrote.” she told us, not looking up from the paper. “Best I can tell, it says something about…” 

She trailed off, murmuring a bit under her breath as she did her best to translate. 

“Yes?” Jungeun asked. 

“A weapon,” Heejin replied, not even bothering to get annoyed at Jungeun rushing her. “It says something about a weapon that can defeat…I think this word would translate best to ‘evil’ or ‘darkness?’” 

My eyes widened as I realized the implication of this statement. The others reacted similarly, and various mutterings and exclamations spread across the room. 

“Does that mean that there’s something out there strong enough to hurt Morgana?” Jinsol asked.

“What is it?” Jiwoo asked eagerly, leaning forward. “Can we get it somehow?”

Heejin didn’t look up, her eyes still narrowed as she scanned the page. “I can’t make out what it is,” she said with a sigh, straightening as she admitted defeat. “The note just refer to it as ‘the weapon.’”

“Great.” Sooyoung scoffed, throwing her arms into the air. “There goes our one defense against this woman.”

“Let’s not be too rash,” Vivi said diplomatically. “We don’t even know if Morgana even knows  _ or cares  _ about us.” 

“I agree. It’s not like we’re all that significant,” Jungeun said. “We’re just twelve people who randomly ran into each other.” 

“And yet,” Jinsol spoke up. “We’re still all together, just like that woman said we would be. Maybe we shouldn’t dismiss her words so quickly. Our destinies  _ could  _ be intertwined.” 

Silence consumed the room as Jinsol’s words hung in the air. My hand unconsciously found Chaewon’s, and we both held onto each other like a lifeline. 

“Wait,” Heejin piped up once again, leaning over the notes again. We all turned our gaze back towards her. “There’s something else here about the weapon.” 

“What does it say?” Jiwoo asked eagerly. 

“It says that it can only be wielded by…” she trailed off, narrowing her eyes. “There’s no great way to translate this, but, as best I can make out, it says that only the cooperation between fae and human would be enough to truly vanquish Morgan using the weapon.” 

“What?” asked Yerim, scrunching her face in confusion. “How would that even work?” 

Heejin shrugged. “I’m just telling you what the notes said.”

“It doesn’t make much sense,” Haseul agreed. “How could two people wield it at once?” 

“Maybe it does make sense,” Chaewon protested. “We don’t know exactly what the weapon is, it could be possible for two people to use it at once.” 

“Either way, where does that leave us?” I asked. “We don’t have a weapon, we don’t have anywhere to go, and Morgana could be after us as we speak.” 

There was heavy silence as my words sunk in. 

“We need a plan,” Haseul spoke up. “And we need it soon. If Morgana is really after us, it won’t take her long to figure out where we are, especially if we just stay here like sitting ducks.” 

“Any suggestions?” Hyunjin asked, and I jumped a little as she spoke. She had been so quiet throughout this entire journey that it was almost surprising every time she spoke. 

Her giant sword was still pretty intimidating, though. 

Everyone was silent. 

“I have an idea, but you guys probably won’t like it,” Jinsol told us, raising her hand tentatively in the air. 

Jungeun sighed. “Go ahead,” she waved Jinsol to continue. “It’s not like we have any other ideas on the table.” 

“When I was Chungha’s apprentice, she talked a lot about a friend of hers, Sumni, who is also a magician.” She said. “It might be a long shot, but if we’re able to find Sumni, she may be able to decipher this stuff a bit better than we can. She also might be able to help us with this Morgana situation.” 

Everyone exchanged wary glances. 

“Do you know where she is?” Haseul asked. 

Jinsol scratched the back of her neck awkwardly. “That’s where it gets a little risky.” she told us. “I don’t know exactly where she lives, but I know it’s somewhere in Atlas.” 

She winced as gasps rang around the room. 

“ _ That,” _ Vivi said. “Is very far.” 

“It is.” Jinsol agreed, nodding. “But this is the only thing I can think of that might give us a shot if Morgana really is after us. If there’s anyone who is going to know what this weapon is, it’s Sumni.” 

“But to travel that far?” Jiwoo nervously spoke. “We’d be committing to a real journey.” 

“She’s right.” Sooyoung agreed. “Atlas isn’t just a casual stroll. It’ll take us at least three weeks, possibly more, to even make it to the outskirts of the place. And that’s if everything goes  _ right.” _

“We’d have to leave everything behind.” Chaewon spoke, and I squeezed her hand tighter, a bit anxious about this plan as well. 

“We’d have to leave anyway,” Jinsol insisted. “This kingdom is compromised, and it’s only a matter of time before Morgana launches another attack, before she completely destroys this place. Even if we don’t find Sumni, even if we don’t find a way to protect ourselves from Morgana, we might find some safety and shelter in Atlas.” 

There was a moment of silence before Haseul hesitantly spoke up. “Shall we take it to a vote, then?” she asked, and a few groans chorused in response. 

I was becoming a bit annoyed, myself. “Do we really have to hold a vote for every decision?” I groaned.

Haseul looked a little offended, and she tilted her chin upwards, stepping back. “It’s a big decision, I think we should all have a say.” she protested. 

“She’s right.” Hyunjin agreed. “For major decisions like this, a vote might be necessary.”

“Okay!” Haseul interrupted before anyone could protest. “All those in favor of trying to seek out this strange magician lady?” 

“Her name is Sumni.” Jinsol muttered, but she raised her hand regardless. As did Heejin, Hyunjin, Haseul, Yeojin, and Yerim. 

I pursed my lips slightly before raising my own hand into the air, surprising Chaewon by my side. We shared a look, and I tried to communicate that we were in this together. 

I wasn't going to let anything happen to her. 

Chaewon raised her hand. She locked eyes with me for a moment before giving me a small nod, as if placing her trust in me. I returned it, effectively doing the same. 

“Anyone else?” Haseul asked, glancing around the room to only find skeptical faces looking back at her. Locking eyes with Vivi, who’s hand remained by her side, she turned her gaze downwards. Lowering her hand, she swallowed. “Right. So that’s....eight votes for going?” 

Everyone hummed their agreement. 

“Okay then,” she said. “Looks like we’re headed to Atlas.”

**Jiwoo:**

I did  _ not _ want to go to Atlas. I wanted to go back home, where I knew I’d find my familiar garden, my perfect fence, the cabin I’d bought and cared for with my own money and hard work. And my plants. I missed my plants.

I didn’t want to just leave that behind. 

Sooyoung picked up on my anxiety, and she assured me that we would come back, that I’d see my house again. But, I just couldn’t bring myself to really believe her. This felt like too much of a turning point to go back from. 

Hell, I was about to go on a...quest (?) with eleven girls I’d never met before. It was definitely a... _ new  _ experience. 

I wrung my hands together, trying my best to tone down the anxiety I was feeling. We were making our way across the plains surrounding Mobius and Odd Eye Forest, although, I couldn’t help but hope that the next trading town wasn’t far. It hadn't been long since we left Mina's cabin, though, so it would probably be a good deal further.

I didn’t know much about the area, but Chaewon knew enough, having learned the geography of the kingdom throughout her studies as a princess. She assured us that a trading town was definitely around here, but we likely wouldn’t get there before nightfall. 

And, considering how flat and empty the field was, the idea of making camp somewhere with absolutely no cover was nerve wracking. 

Eventually, though, there was no other option. We were all dead on our feet, and the sun was quickly dropping below the horizon. 

Despite the cold, we couldn’t afford to make a fire, as it might draw too much attention. The clearing was entirely too open to risk doing that. 

Instead, we all tried our best to get comfortable in the long grass and try to get some semblance of sleep. As Jungeun took the first watch, sitting cross-legged in the grass with her sword in her lap, we all spread out across the area. 

I settled into a patch of grass a few meters from Jungeun, shifting a little to try and get comfortable against the hard ground. Just as I was committing to closing my eyes and trying to fall asleep, a rustle in the grass next to me had me sitting up straight, eyes wide. 

Sooyoung raised her hands in surrender, crouching down and draping her jacket over the ground so she could lay down next to me. “Thought we could both use some company.” she told me, her voice quiet and soothing. 

I hummed my acknowledgement, slumping back down to lay on my back. If there was one thing I could appreciate about this situation, it was the stars. They were beautiful tonight, stretching across the night sky, flares of light and color. 

“They’re beautiful, aren’t they?” Sooyoung broke the silence. I glanced over at her, only to find her gaze focused up at the sky. “I’ve always loved looking at the stars. I haven’t stargazed in so long, though.” 

I looked away, back towards the sky. “Yeah, they are beautiful.” I replied. “I liked stargazing as well. I did it almost every night at my cabin. I’d lay on the rooftop and stare at the sky for hours.”

Sooyoung hummed. “That sounds nice.” She said. “When I moved to the city, it was hard to see the stars at night.” 

I glanced over at her. “Why did you move to the city, then? Where did you live before?” 

Sooyoung stayed silent for a long time, and I almost thought she wasn’t going to respond. 

Then,

“I’m from the Song Kingdom, actually.” she said, and I furrowed my brows. 

“That’s very far from here,” I said, as if it wasn’t obvious. “How did you end up here?” 

Once again, Sooyoung went quiet, and the sudden guilt I felt was overwhelming. 

“You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to -” 

“No, no it’s okay,” she insisted. I glanced over at her with a concerned look, only to see that her gaze was fixed on the night sky, clearly avoiding meeting my eye. ”I just - I haven't really spoken about it with anyone.” 

I wasn’t sure exactly how to respond. “Why me?” I whispered, genuinely curious. 

Sooyoung sighed, but she still didn’t meet my eyes. “I don’t know,” she admitted. “You just seem...different.” 

I was glad it was dark, because I could feel the blush coloring my cheeks. I sighed, trying to control my racing heart. “I feel the same about you.” 

“I came here because of my family,” Sooyoung confessed. “They were...traditional people, a bunch of stuffy nobles and aristocrats. I didn’t exactly fit in.” 

I fought to control my surprise. Sooyoung seemed the exact opposite of nobility, with all her attitude and brashness. In our time together, I never would have imagined that. 

“Well, I had finally had enough. I was going to be married off to some jackass from another family for some sort of alliance,” she told me, finally turning towards me and meeting my eyes. “I ran away the very night they told me, as far as I could. I came here, I learned how to fight, how to defend myself, and I became a bounty hunter. It took me a while to get back on my feet, but I survived.” 

“I’m so sorry, Sooyoung,” I told her. “That sounds like a really tough situation.” 

Sooyoung shrugged and smiled, though I could see it was tight around the edges. “It’s fine,” she insisted. “I like my life a lot better now, and it’s all in the past now.” 

I nodded, though the story still left a bitter taste in my mouth. 

“So how did you end up where you are?” Sooyoung asked. She probably was just trying to change the subject, but I was pleasantly surprised that she seemed interested in me.

I shrugged. “I don’t know,” I replied non-committedly. “My parents were never really in the picture. I think they cared for me, but they just weren’t around a lot. I kind of ended up raising myself.” 

Sooyoung’s brows furrowed as she listened, and I was suddenly a little self-conscious. 

“When I was a teenager, I started working a few jobs,” I told her. “I saved almost all the money I made, and when I turned eighteen, I moved out. I had enough money saved to move out into the country, into the cabin out there. It was pretty cheap, since no one wants to live almost an hour away from the city.” 

Sooyoung’s gaze softened, and a warm feeling flooded my chest as we met eyes. 

“I’ve been there ever since.” I said, laughing a little. “I mean, it’s not huge, and it’s not the fanciest, but it’s mine. I love that place.” 

Sooyoung must have noticed the way my face dropped as I spoke. She reached out and grabbed my hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. I glanced up at her, desperately hoping she couldn’t see that blush coloring my cheeks. “We’ll come back,” she told me, and her look left no room for protest. “You’ll get home.” 

I swallowed. Despite everything, despite the fact that Sooyoung couldn’t really be certain, it was comforting to hear. “Okay,” I whispered my reply, giving her a small nod. 

She returned it, a small smile on her face. 

There was a small moment of silence before Sooyoung detached her hand from mine, straightening out the jacket that lay beneath her. I tried to not miss the warmth of her grip too much, returning my own hand to my side. “We should both get some rest,” she said. “We’ve got a lot of walking ahead of us tomorrow.” 

I groaned. “Don’t remind me.” 

Sooyoung just laughed, and I couldn’t help the smile that crossed my lips at the sound. It was a nice sound, I decided. Sooyoung should really laugh more. 

It was with that thought that I finally drifted to sleep, lulled into slumber by the sounds of crickets and Sooyoung’s soft breathing a few feet from me.

We rose with the sun the next morning. 

Haseul walked around, shaking everyone awake, and when she got to Sooyoung and I, I couldn’t help but laugh at the way Sooyoung nearly hissed at the woman, simply curling further into her jacket and doing her best to block out the morning sunlight. 

While I was tired, and sleeping on the ground in the middle of a field wasn’t exactly conducive to having the best rest, I was just happy to have survived through the night. 

And, I would definitely consider myself a morning person. Had I been back at my cottage, i would’ve been up with the sun anyway, getting dressed before heading out into the garden to take care of all my plants. It was usually the best part of my day. 

My mood dampened significantly as I realized that no one would be there to take care of my plants. 

They would die in my absence. 

The sound of Sooyoung’s loud groans tore me from my sad thoughts and I giggled as Yeojin attempted to pull Sooyoung off the ground, to no avail. 

“C’mon, Sooyoung!” Yeojin was saying, rubbing the sleep out of her own eyes. “We need to get moving.” 

“Not so loud, Pipsqueak!” Sooyoung hissed back, once again draping her arm over her eyes. “Just give me a couple more minutes.” 

I rolled my eyes, laughing to myself and walking over to crouch next to Sooyoung. “Sooyoung,” I whispered. 

Sooyoung peeked an eye out, squinting at me. “Yes?” 

I smiled at her. “Please get up?” I asked nicely. “We really have to go soon.” 

Sooyoung held my eye for a moment before releasing a loud groan. I took that as a yes, laughing and standing back up as Sooyoung attempted to rise from her position on the ground. 

I walked over to where Chaewon was standing, smiling as I heard Yeojin’s loud complaints in the background. “You’ll listen to her and not me? Seriously?!” she yelled at Sooyoung. The girl only grumbled back in return.

“What’re you thinking about so intently?” I asked Chaewon as I reached her side.

She jumped a little, clearly not expecting me to talk to her. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you or anything -” 

“It’s okay,” Chaewon told me, waving dismissively. “I’m just a little jumpy lately.” 

I nodded. That was pretty understandable, considering the circumstances. 

“I’m just trying to figure out the best way to get to Atlas,” she told me, looking off into the distance with furrowed brows. “I’m pretty sure there’s a trading town we can stop at before nightfall tonight, but afterwards, there’s a few different paths we can take.” 

I breathed a sigh. “Well, I’m not sure I’ll be any help, there.” I told her. “But I’m sure the best option will present itself eventually. Right now, we should just worry about making it to the trading town.” 

Chaewon nodded, and she turned towards me with a curious look in her eyes. I blinked. “What?” I asked. 

Chaewon shook her head. “It’s just, I think you’re one of the most optimistic people I’ve met,” she said. “Even though you voted to stay, and I’m sure you have your doubts about leaving your home, you seem so...happy?” 

I tilted my head, thinking her words over. “I just think, no matter the situation, we should try to make the best of it,” I said, meeting her eyes. “Even if it’s tough, or scary, or depressing, it’s important to see the silver lining. Otherwise, you’ll just get stuck dwelling on the bad stuff.” 

Chaewon hummed, turning back towards the seemingly endless stretch of grass around us. “Very profound,” she said. “You must be a morning person, huh?” 

I laughed and nodded. 

Chaewon smiled a bit and glanced behind us. “You’re one of the few, I suppose.” 

I followed her gaze to where Hyejoo’s face was still planted solidly on her blanket. 

She was unmoving. 

In fact, the only people that seemed to be really awake were Yerim, Haseul, Chaewon and I. Yeojin, also, but I could tell she was actively struggling against falling flat on her face from exhaustion.

I laughed, and Chaewon rolled her eyes. “It’ll be a miracle if we get out of here before noon.” 

“I hope we’re able to pull it together,” I replied. “If not for our sake, then for Haseul’s. She looks about two seconds from a breakdown.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! Things have just been kind of hectic lately, but I promise to try and be a bit more consistent with the updates. Drop me a comment or kudos to let me know if you enjoyed! As always, thanks for reading :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinsol confronts Jungeun, and Heejin is suspicious of the quaint town where they all spend the night

# 

**JInsol:**

Even as we trekked our way across the plains, I couldn’t get rid of the unease that had plagued me since I had woken up that morning. 

Jungeun was still avoiding me, making sure to walk as far from me as possible, and it left me with a bitter taste in my mouth. As much as I had wanted to trust her, as much as I wanted to trust  _ them,  _ something had changed since my secret had been revealed. 

Many of the others were keeping their distance, throwing furtive looks over their shoulder when they thought I wasn’t looking. The only one who seemed unaffected by the news of my true nature was Yeojin, but I knew that was just because she was young and excited. 

She thought I could perform magic, when in reality, the most I could do was conjure a few sparks. And that was on a  _ good day. _

I felt like a fraud and a liar. 

Still, I was certain that I shouldn’t reveal the wand. Chungha had told me that I should only do so with people I really trusted, and I still had a long way to go with these people before I established any semblance of trust. I barely trusted them to not stab me in the back in the middle of the night. 

Okay, that might have been an exaggeration, but I  _ was  _ nervous around them. Jungeun especially. After seeing her hostility towards Heejin firsthand, I was worried that her avoidance would quickly fade, only to be replaced by open aggression. 

For some reason, the thought left a cold feeling weighing on my chest. The idea of Jungeun being cruel to me,  _ hating me, _ was...awful. 

I glanced over at her, only to find her eyes already locked onto me. She quickly looked away, turning her gaze towards the plains ahead of us. 

Abruptly, the emptiness I had been feeling was replaced by swift, hot anger. 

How dare she act as if I had changed? How could she sit there and act like I was any different than I’d been only a few hours ago? Besides, the truth barely changed  _ anything.  _ I was still a shit magician. 

Before I could think better of it, I was adjusting the strap of my bag and making my way towards the guard, a scowl crossing my face. I could feel both Yerim and Yeojin’s eyes following me as I moved towards Jungeun, but I couldn’t bring myself to care. 

Jungeun looked up as I approached, her eyes widening when she saw the clear anger on my face. 

“Jinsol - ” 

“Why are you behaving like this?” I asked. My tone made it clear that I was pissed, but I didn’t raise my voice. I didn’t want to draw too much attention from the others. 

Jungeun avoided my eyes, staring ahead as we continued to walk. “I don’t know what you mean.” she told me, her face set into a hard frown. 

I scoffed, shaking my head. “Don’t act as if you haven't been avoiding me since we left that cabin,” I shot back. “You’ve barely looked me in the eye since then.” 

Jungeun shook her head, and I could feel her irritation rising. Good. If she didn’t like being confronted about her behavior, maybe she should think better before acting like such a child. 

“You’re being ridiculous,” Jungeun hissed. “We’re not friends, I don’t know you. I think you’re mistaking my indifference for avoidance.”

Something about that stung. It really did. I felt the pain in my chest, but I pushed it aside in favor of focusing on my growing rage. 

I released a small breath, gathering my composure. “Don’t play dumb,” I told her, my voice filled with cold fury. “I’m not stupid, Jungeun. This all started when I told -” 

“Exactly!” Jungeun finally turned towards me. Although she was angry, I was grateful that her voice hadn’t significantly risen. Starting another group-wide argument was the last thing I wanted. “You told us the  _ truth.  _ Meaning you had been lying to us the entire time, hiding  _ vital information -”  _

I scoffed, unwilling to listen to her excuses any longer. “Stop.” I interrupted. “Don’t act like this is about me lying. You don’t care about me lying. You care about  _ what I lied about.” _

Jungeun said nothing, but I noticed the way her jaw clenched, the way she suddenly began avoiding my eyes once again. So I continued. 

“Let’s not pretend this about anything other than your own issues, Jungeun,” I spat. “And since we’re all going to be together for the foreseeable future, you should probably get over your foolish, brainless prejudices. It’d make this whole situation a  _ lot  _ more tolerable.” 

And before Jungeun could respond, before she could curse me out and dramatically draw her weapon, I turned and walked away, nearly trembling with anger. 

My fists remained clenched nearly the entire rest of the journey to the trading town. My thoughts barely drifted away from the guard until we reached the entrance of the town. I was pulled from my own head as Yeojin walked up next to me, reaching up and shaking my shoulder to grab my attention. 

Shaking my head, I looked ahead, only to realize that the sun was nearly below the horizon. Ahead, a few hundred yards from where we were all standing, the trading town came into focus. 

I frowned as I noticed the lack of carts and people surrounding the place. Typically, trading towns were surrounded by people, full of vendors and farmers, eager to sell their products to anyone who would take them. 

The town ahead of us seemed...strange. There were lights in the windows, smoke rising from the chimneys, so it was clearly lived in, but something felt  _ off.  _

I glanced around, only to find similar looks of unease on everyone else’s faces as they stared at the town ahead of us. 

“I thought this was supposed to be a trading town?” Heejin murmured, and though she kept her voice mostly steady, I could hear the anxiety behind her words. 

“It was,” Chaewon said, narrowing her eyes. “Something must have changed in the last couple years.” 

“Clearly,” Sooyoung said, and though her words were said with sarcasm, her face was set into an uneasy frown. “That doesn't look like any trading town I’ve ever seen.” 

I glanced back at the town, only for my stomach to drop to my shoes as I noticed the symbols on the outside wall. 

Anti-magic.  _ Anti-fae.  _ This place was bad news. 

“We can’t go in there.” I said resolutely. “If they find out what we are, we’ll be killed.” I motion between Heejin and myself.

“What?” Jiwoo asked, furrowing her brows in concern. “Why?” 

“Those symbols,” Heejin pointed them out with a scowl. “They mean that fae and magic-folk aren’t welcome.” 

Silence fell over the group. 

“At this point, I’m not sure if we have another option,” Haseul said weakly. “We’re running low on supplies, we’re dead on our feet, and another night sleeping on the ground is not ideal.” 

I frowned. She was right. We hadn’t eaten in a while, and even I was starting to feel intense pangs of hunger. 

“We need a real rest.” Sooyoung agreed. “We’ve got a long journey ahead of us, and we’ll need energy and supplies to make it.” 

“So I guess that settles it?” Hyejoo asked hesitantly. “As long as we keep a low profile, we should be okay.”

“Okay,” I nodded. “One night, and then we’re out as fast as possible.” 

I glanced towards Heejin, trying to give her a reassuring nod. She still looked anxious, though I couldn’t exactly blame her. I, despite my magical blood, appeared almost completely human and normal. 

Heejin, on the other hand, had five feet wings emerging from her back and a set very pointy ears. 

Still, she seemed to swallow her fear, turning towards the others and nodding her acceptance. “Okay,” she agreed. “We’ll keep a low profile. In and out.”

As it turns out, keeping a low profile proved rather difficult. As soon as we approached the gates, people were exiting the town and greeting us with bright smiles and welcoming waves. Despite my earlier trepidation, I couldn’t help but relax a little as they welcomed us to their village. 

As Chaewon and Haseul started polite conversation with the villagers, I took in our surroundings with the others. The village was crowded, despite being so small, and everyone walked around with bright smiles and a certain skip in their step. I caught a woman’s eye as she passed, and gave me a friendly wave, one that I hesitantly returned. 

“Does this feel a little strange to you?” Heejin asked, approaching me from the right. I looked over at her, noticing the way she also examined the village with narrowed eyes. With a quick glance to make sure that her wings were still effectively concealed by the warp she used, I shook my head. 

“I think it’s okay,” I said with a shrug. “They’re a lot...friendlier than I expected.” 

Heejin frowned. “Exactly,” she replied, not returning the wave that a passing villager aimed towards her. “Don’t you think they should be more suspicious? For a village that’s so clear about those that  _ aren’t  _ welcome, they’re awfully...welcoming.” she finished rather lamely.

I shook my head. Despite my earlier concerns, I didn’t feel nearly as suspicious. “You’re being paranoid,” I said, turning towards Heejin. “We’re just staying for one night, and then we’ll leave.” 

Heejin still looked unsure, her gaze darting nervously around us every so often. “Jinsol, what if they find us -” 

“They’re not going to.” I told her resolutely. Looking around, I leaned closer so that I could whisper. “If you’re really that worried about it, I could try and figure out how to do a glamour spell. I can’t guarantee that you’ll still have all your limbs afterwards, though.” 

Heejin blinked. “I think I’m okay.” 

I shrugged. “If you’re sure.” 

“Jinsol, I really think something’s off here -” 

“Heejin,” I interrupted, and she locked eyes with me. “I understand that you’re worried, and I am too, but we both need to calm down. We need rest, and we’re not going to be able to sleep a wink if we’re stressed about being killed.” 

Heejin bit her lip and glanced around with another wary look, but she eventually turned back towards me with a nod. 

I gave her what I hoped was a reassuring smile, but before I could try and assuage her further, Chaewon and Haseul were calling us over. “We’ve got rooms!” 

Heejin and I both looked over, and I blinked at the keys both of them were holding. That was fast. 

“Let’s go check it out!” Yeojin said excitedly, running forward and snatching a key out of Haseul’s hand before she could react. She ran off, and Haseul could do little but yell after her, an exasperated look on her face. 

With one more look at Heejin, who still looked a bit unsettled, I swallowed my unease. 

Allowing a hesitant smile to cross my face, I grabbed one of the keys Chaewon held out and began walking towards the inn after Yeojin.

**Heejin:**

We got three rooms in the end, since it was cheaper and we still needed the money for supplies. Honestly, I was still fuzzy on the whole concept of currency, but I decided it was probably better to leave it to the others for now. 

I was sharing the two-bedroom room with Haseul and Vivi. 

And Hyunjin.

Who I had to share the second bed with. 

But I didn’t really care. I was just happy that I didn’t have to share a room with Jungeun. I doubt we would’ve made it through the night without murdering each other. 

Examining the room, I hesitantly placed my things on the ground, unbuckling the sheaths for my swords and carefully propping them up on the wall next to my small bag. There wasn’t much in it, I had to admit. I had picked it up somewhere in the city, figuring it would be proactive to have in case I needed to carry supplies and whatnot, but I’d only managed to scrounge up a shirt or two from a destroyed clothing store. 

Still, I’d stuffed it in the bag. 

My eyes lingered on my swords, and I absentmindedly ran a hand down the flat edge of the blade, where I’d carved various intricate patterns, all running down the length of the blade in twisting lines. A soft smile appeared on my face as I remembered when I’d crafted them. Hansol had told me I was wasting my time on all those carvings. Still, even as he claimed to have better things to do with his time, he stuck around during those arduous hours spent hunched over the blades. He’d talk my ear off until I was begging for some damn peace and quiet, but I was always secretly grateful for the company. 

“Hey, are you okay?” A quiet voice asked behind me. I jumped a little, turning to find Hyunjin staring at me with furrowed brows. “It’s just, you were kind of zoning out there for a moment.” 

I blinked. I guess I had gotten a bit too caught up with the memories. As soon as I came  back to reality, the weight of the situation came crashing back down. 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” I assured her, reaching up to run a hand through my hair. I stopped, though, when I realized that it’d pull back my hood and expose my ears.

Hyunjin seemed to pick up on my hesitation. “It’s just us in here, you know,” she told me, gesturing around us. Haseul and Vivi had already left to explore the town. They said they were getting supplies, but we all knew they just wanted some alone time together. “You can take off the hood.” 

I shook my head, chewing on my bottom lip. “I don’t want to risk anything.” I told her, moving away from the corner so that I could take a seat on the edge of the bed. However, I inadvertently sat on the bottoms of my wings in the process. 

I hissed, immediately standing from the bed to relieve the pressure. Hyunjin jumped, and I was momentarily shocked by the worried look on her face. “Is it your wings?” she asked, and I could do little but groan and nod.” 

“Yes,” I replied with a sigh. “This stupid wrap hurts like hell, but it’s the only thing that’ll hide them.” 

“I’m sorry,” Hyunjin said, giving me a sympathetic look. 

I shrugged. “It’s not like it’s your fault.” I said with a sigh. “I just want to leave this place, already.” 

Hyunjin turned and grabbed a stool from where it was stacked on top of the table. She handed it to me, motioning for me to take a seat. I complied, grateful to rest my legs without crushing my wings in the process. “Why’s that?” Hyunjin asked, walking over and sitting down on the edge of the bed.

I shrugged, trying not to make my anxiety visible. “I don’t know,” I told her, fiddling with my thumbs a little. “I just don’t feel...I mean, it doesn’t seem…” I trailed off, unable to find the words to voice what I was feeling. 

Hyunjin nodded her understanding. “I get it,” she told me. “This place is weird.” 

I glanced up, glad to know that I wasn’t the only one feeling that way. My earlier exchange with Jinsol made me think I was just being paranoid. “You think so?” I asked. 

Hyunjin hummed. “Yeah, something’s off around here,” she replied. “No one should be  _ that  _ happy to see a bunch of strangers.” 

She paused. 

“Except maybe Yerim.” 

“Or Jiwoo,” I chimed in. “You remember when we met her?” 

Hyunjin snorted. Before she could open her mouth to continue, the door to the room was opening and both of us jerked our heads towards the doorway. 

Yeojin peeked her head in, an excited smile crossing her face. “There’s a party going on out there!” 

What? 

“What do you mean, a party?” Hyunjin asked, brows furrowed in confusion. 

Yeojin shrugged. “I dunno, they just told us they’re having a celebration tonight and that we’re invited to join.” 

“They?” I asked. 

“Yeah, the villagers?” Yeojin replied as if it were obvious. “C’mon, you guys are going to miss the fun!”

And with that, she was sprinting down the hallway and out the door, and I soon heard Yerim’s cries of joy and Lucky’s loud barking down the hallway as well. 

Hyunjin sighed and stood from her seat at the end of the bed, reaching her hand out for me to take. “Shall we?” she asked, a small smile on her face. 

I was unsure. Something about this whole thing was wrong, but I shook it off. I was just paranoid. After all, it was my first time in a real human village after my short journey through the destroyed city of Mobius. Obviously it was a little nerve wracking. 

Taking a deep breath, I took Hyunjin’s hand and rose from my seat. “We shall,” I told her, returning the smile she had given me. 

And, I decided, if there was nothing I could enjoy here, I could take comfort in the warmth of the guard’s hand in my own as we left our room. 

It took about ten minutes for us to lose sight of each other. Apparently, a ‘celebration’ in this village meant  _ everyone  _ was invited. Villagers milled all across the town, smiling and laughing, but the party had mostly congregated in the center of the village, around the large fountain in the middle of the courtyard. 

I gave Hyunjin a wary glance as soon as we exited the inn, but she didn’t seem to share my concern. She pulled me towards the fountain, a big smile on her face, and I couldn’t help but smile myself, happy to see her look so excited. The guard had seemed so serious throughout the entire journey, I was just glad that she seemed happy about the celebration, even if I had my own doubts. 

Fae parties weren’t all too different from human celebrations, I soon discovered. There was lots of laughing and drinking, and plenty of obnoxious people. Surprisingly, I even began enjoying myself, dancing to the loud music and laughing as Hyunjin also tried to awkwardly dance. 

Unfortunately, any fun I’d been having vanished when Hyunjin was pulled away by an overenthusiastic villager, screaming something about a dance competition. 

I was left alone, and Hyunjin shot me an apologetic look as she was pulled through the crowd. And suddenly, all the anxiety I’d been feeling since I arrived returned with a fury. I chewed on my bottom lip, pushing my way through the crowd until there was enough space for me to take a breath. 

Glancing back towards the horde of people behind me, I noticed a few familiar faces. Vivi and Haseul looked like they were having the time of their life, laughing and dancing and drinking. They looked like they were in love. Yeojin and Yerim were still having fun, despite the villagers not allowing either of them to have any alcohol. Lucky clearly didn’t enjoy how many people there were, so he had retreated to a nearby tree and waited for Yerim there.

I glanced over at him, snorting a little under my breath at the lost look on his face. “Same here, buddy,” I said, taking a seat at a nearby bench and releasing a heavy sigh. 

I scanned the crowd again, not seeing any of the others in the mess of people, but I’m sure they were there somewhere. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves except me. 

“Hey, couldn’t help but notice you sitting here all alone,” a female voice rang from my right, and I jerked my head up in the direction of the sound. A villager was approaching me, dressed in the same white clothing as all the other people in town. She held two cups in her hand as she approached, offering me a small smile. 

I frowned as she took a seat next to me, beginning to unconsciously shift away from her. 

“Sorry to interrupt, but you looked like you could use a drink,” the girl said, offering me the cup. “My name’s Mary.” 

“Heejin.” I responded, eyeing the drink suspiciously. I couldn’t deny that I  _ was  _ thirsty, but accepting a drink from one of the weird villagers left me feeling rather uneasy. I guess my wariness must have shown on my face, so she gave me a reassuring smile. “I promise there’s nothing weird in there. Just water.” 

I cautiously took the cup from her hand, but I still didn’t take a sip. If Mary noticed, she didn’t say anything, simply learning back and casually turning her attention to the party in front of us. I did the same. 

“Why’re you by yourself, anyway?” Mary asked. “A pretty girl like you shouldn’t be left alone at a party like this.”

I ignored the comment, choosing instead to focus on the horde of people in front of me. “Uh, my friend got pulled away in the crowd,” I told her honestly. “Parties aren’t exactly my thing, and I needed some air.”

Mary hummed, nodding. “I get that.” she replied, taking a sip from her own cup. “I actually wanted to get some air myself, and that’s when I saw you here looking all sad and lonely.” 

She said it like a joke, and I forced a small laugh, if just to make the situation a bit less awkward.

She glanced over at me. “You look like you’re about to crush that cup,” she said, laughing a bit. I looked down, surprised to see that she was right. I was holding the cup with a white-knuckle grip, and the cup was bending a little under the pressure. I blanched. I hoped Mary didn’t notice that. No human would be able to bend the metal cup I was holding.

“Ah, I guess I’m just a bit on-edge,” I told her. “Anxious to get back on the road.” 

Mentally, I congratulated myself. Just vague enough to sound casual, but not suspicious. 

“Where are you guys headed?” Mary asked, taking another sip of her drink. I began to relax a little as we fell into a conversation, and I found that Mary was rather easy to talk to. 

I told her where we were headed, but when I mentioned the attack, she seemed mystified. I guess the attacks hadn’t made this far out. I could only hope that this village would never have to deal with it. 

We talked for a bit longer, and before I knew it, the overwhelming anxiety I’d been feeling faded, instead replaced by a pleasant buzz in the pit of my stomach and a cloudy calm filling up my thoughts. 

“You want a refill?” Mary asked, laughing as I took the last sip from my glass. I didn't even remember taking a sip in the first place

I shrugged, and the movement made me feel a bit dizzy. “M’fine,” I mumbled. 

“Then let’s go dance?” Mary asked, holding out a hand and giving me a welcoming smile. I returned it easily and, before I knew it, I was back inside the horde of people, swaying to the music and dancing hand and hand with this stranger. 

Everything felt calm and far away despite the loudness of the music and the closeness of the people. For the first time since I’d left my home, I felt happy and safe and  _ free. _

Mary’s hand crept up my side, but I barely noticed, too entranced by the music. She leaned in close, until her mouth was hovering a few centimeters from my ear. “I know your secret.” she whispered, but I barely heard. 

Secret? What secret? I shook her off, giving her a confused smile. She simply shook her head and kept dancing. 

I was too dazed to notice the sudden menacing glint in her eyes. 

I glanced to my right, finding a familiar head of black hair sticking out of the crowd. She was dancing and laughing with Jiwoo, and I unconsciously found myself moving towards them. 

I was stopped, though, when Mary grabbed my arm, a tad too roughly. “Hey, where are you going?” she asked in the same easy-going tone as before. It didn’t match her tight grip. 

“Hyunjin,” I slurred, waving over in that general direction, as if it explained everything. 

I moved to go towards her, only to be pulled back by Mary once again. “Heejin, why don’t we head back to my room,” she said, pulling a little too close and whispering in my ear once again. 

I couldn’t keep my irritation from rising. I sloppily shook her off, stepping back. “Can you let go?” I asked, turning back towards Hyunjin. “I want to go talk to Hyunjin.” 

This time, when I walked away, Mary didn’t stop me. 

In no time, I was grabbing Hyunjin’s shoulder and embracing her in a tight hug. She stiffened at the contact, but I couldn't care less. I just wanted to hug her. 

“Heejin?” she asked, grabbing my shoulders and pushing me off of her. 

I frowned, swaying on my feet a little as she pushed me back. Hyunjin reached out and steadied my shoulders before I could fall, and she met my eyes with a concerned gaze. “Are you drunk?” she asked. 

I shook my head, giggling at the idea. “No, I can’t get drunk off of this stuff,” I told her. “Its _human_ , and I'm -” 

“ _ Heejin!”  _ Hyunjin hissed, interrupting me and looking around to see if anyone had heard. I furrowed my brows, confused as to why she was worried. I was beginning to feel a lot dizzier than I had before, and I blinked the spots out of my eyes as Hyunjin shook my shoulders again, struggling to get my attention. 

“If you’re not drunk, then why are you acting like... _ this _ ?” she asked, looking back towards Jiwoo with a confused look, but the other girl seemed just as mystified. 

“Like what?” I giggled. “I feel fine.”

But I didn’t feel fine, if I was being honest. Any stability I’d had before was quickly fading, and the spots I’d previously been able to blink out of my vision were no longer fading. 

I stumbled on my feet, only for Hyunjin to keep me from falling once again. Suddenly, everything felt too far away. She was saying words, but I couldn’t make out anything she was saying. Instead, all I could focus on was her face, her beautiful eyes, her cute nose, the curve of her jaw. “You’re so  _ pretty,”  _ I murmured, eyes wide as I stared at Hyunjin’s face.

“I’ll get her back to her room, don’t worry,” said a voice behind me, and I felt unfamiliar hands on my shoulders. “Just try and enjoy the rest of the party, okay?” 

And suddenly, I was being led away from Hyunjin as an iron grip on my shoulder steered me away from the courtyard. I weakly tried to pull against it. Why was I leaving? I wanted to go back to Hyunjin, I wanted to keep staring at her face, at those beautiful eyes of hers. 

The person was talking, and the voice sounded vaguely familiar, though it was too far away for me to make out. 

We kept walking, but I wasn’t sure where we were going. We passed the inn, and moved towards a darker, emptier part of the town. Finally, my legs began to give out. I stumbled on my feet, falling to the ground with a small groan. Why was this happening? I blinked hard, trying to find some semblance of focus, to no avail. I was too out of it. I couldn’t have been drunk, though. Human alcohol was too weak to work on a fae.

“Stupid fae,” the person next to me mumbled, and I finally recognized Mary’s voice. Her arms snaked beneath my torso and knees, and she pulled me off the ground once again. I could do little to stop her. 

_ She can feel my wings now.  _

And then everything went black. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, drop me a comment to let me know what you think! Also, just a quick question: if you had to pick, what's your fav Loona song or album?


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunjin reveals a dark part of her past, and Yerim wakes up in an unfamiliar place

**Hyunjin:**

The villager led Heejin away, her arms tightly gripping the girl’s shoulders as they moved through the crowd. I watched as Heejin stumbled on her feet once again, heavily leaning on the girl to even remain upright. 

My eyes remained trained on them until they disappeared from view, fading into the crowd. 

“Hyunjin?” Jiwoo asked, reaching a hand up and grabbing my shoulder to get my attention. I blinked, turning away from where I’d been staring. “Are you okay? Isn’t she taking Heejin back to her room?” 

I hummed, nodding and turning back towards her. “Yeah, I’m fine, just a little worried.” I told her. 

Jiwoo gave me a rather excited smile, nudging me a bit with her elbow. “Worried about….Heejin?” she said, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. 

I coughed, taking a rapid sip from the cup I was holding. “Yes.” I replied. “I’m allowed to be worried about a member of our party.” 

Jiwoo held my gaze for a moment before rolling her eyes and looking away. “Well, I’m sure she’s fine.” she replied, taking a sip of her own drink. “It just looks like she had a little too much fun.” 

I nodded, but I couldn’t get rid of the lingering doubt in my head that something was  _ wrong. _

Later on, after we had all retreated to our rooms, I noticed that Heejin wasn’t waiting for us inside. Haseul and Vivi didn’t seem too worried, though, almost immediately collapsing on the bed to pass out. 

My eyes lingered on the empty bed, and my gaze shifted to where Heejin’s swords and supplies were still propped up against the wall. 

Where was she? Why hadn’t the villager returned her to the room like she said she would? These thoughts plagued me, even as I laid down on the bed and began staring at the ceiling, struggling to close my eyes long enough to get even a hint of rest. 

Perhaps she had taken Heejin to an infirmary? She did look rather ill, and if it wasn’t alcohol that did it, there might have been something in her drink. But that didn’t explain why no one had informed them of any illnesses in their party. 

I shifted, turning onto my side and releasing a heavy sigh. Once again, my eyes landed on Heejin’s swords. 

There was something wrong. Heejin was in trouble, I just knew it. 

I abruptly stood from the bed, hesitating a moment before grabbing Heejin’s swords and wrapping the holster around my own waist. It was lighter than I was used to, but my heavy sword might have drawn too much attention, and I had to be ready for a fight. Just in case. 

I unsheathed one of the swords, surprised at the heaviness of the blade. Despite the weapon being significantly lighter than my own, it still had a comforting weight to it that made it rather easy to wield. Extending it in front of me, I had to admire the craftsmanship put into making the piece. The engravings carved into the blade were extremely pleasing to the eye, and the length, hilt, and weight probably matched Heejin’s specifications to a T. 

Taking one more glance at the sleeping couple in the other bed, I made my way out of the room, carefully shutting the door behind me so as not to wake any of the others. 

I momentarily considered informing the others of my plans, perhaps even asking them for help, but I ultimately decided against it. If I was just being paranoid, I didn’t want to cause more trouble than necessary. Besides, I’m sure they were probably all exhausted from all the dancing they’d been doing. 

However, my plans to go at it alone were completely dashed when the creak of a door sounded to my left, and I turned to find Jungeun standing in the doorway, a surprised look on her face. 

The look quickly morphed into one of displeasure, though, when she recognized that it was  _ me  _ walking past her room. I sighed, turning around to keep moving past her room, only to be stopped by Jungeun’s hand reaching out and grabbing my arm. I turned back towards her, raising my eyebrow a bit in surprise. “Done ignoring me?” I asked. 

Jungeun frowned, and she snatched her arm away, ignoring my question. “Where are you going?” she asked, glancing down at the two swords holstered at my waist. I knew she probably recognized them as Heejin’s. 

“Do you care?” I challenged. 

There was silence for a moment before Jungeun sighed, running a hand through her hair. “Yes, I care, Hyunjin,” she admitted, looking more tired than I’d ever seen her. I guess the surprise must have shown on my face, because Jungeun scoffed. “C’mon, just tell me what’s going on before you get us kicked out of an entire town.” 

I glanced around us, paranoid that someone might have been listening. Jungeun gave me a curious look, and I jerked my head towards the inside of the room, motioning for her to retreat back inside. 

I followed her in, noticing the lack of other people. “Where are - “ 

“Hyejoo and Chaewon took a walk or something, and Yeojin is looking for Yerim,” Jungeun said, waving off my question. “Tell me what’s going on.” 

I swallowed, avoiding the girl’s eyes. “I don’t think you’ll like it very much, Jung,” I told her.

Jungeun frowned, but she didn’t say anything. 

I sighed. “I’m out looking for Heejin,” I said. “I think she might be in trouble.” 

Jungeun’s face abruptly darkened. “Heejin?” she asked, and I could hear the skepticism in her voice. “Don’t tell me she’s gotten to you too?” 

I couldn’t help the rush of anger at her words. “What do you mean ‘gotten to me?’” I asked indignantly. “I’m worried about Heejin because I think she might be in danger, not because of some spell she cast on me.” 

Jungeun still looked unconvinced, but she motioned for me to elaborate. 

“Earlier, she came up to me, and she seemed really drunk, and at first I thought she was,” I explained, unconsciously fiddling with the hilt of one of the swords at my side. “But I don’t think that was it. She said she couldn’t get drunk from human alcohol.” 

Jungeun squinted. “She was drunk when she said that, Hyun,” she pointed out. “She probably had no idea what she was saying.” 

“Yeah, but then this villager came up to us and told me she’d take her back to our room,” I continued. “But she wasn’t there when we got back, and that was hours afterwards. I think there might have been something in her drink.” 

Jungeun scoffed. “She’s probably walking around town or something, Hyunjin, there’s no need to worry,” she told me, waving off my concern as if it was nothing. “She’ll be fine.” 

I clenched my jaw, beginning to become frustrated. “But, Jungeun -” 

“Hyunjin,” Jungeun interrupted, “Are you seriously worried for this random fae girl? She’s probably fine. She’s a better fighter than all of us, not to mention her magical strength or whatever.”

I didn’t say anything, but I didn’t miss the sudden bitter tone Jungeun began to adopt as she spoke.

She continued. 

“Besides, she probably just got tired of hanging around a bunch of filthy humans.” Jungeun said. “I was waiting for her to betray us, anyway. It’s what fae do -” 

“ _ Jungeun.” _ I stopped her, a cold look on my face. “Stop. You don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

Jungeun straightened, giving me a challenging look. “Don’t I?” she asked, tilting her head and narrowing her eyes. “Those people are a danger to humans everywhere, and to hear that you’re  _ worried about -”  _

“ _ We’re a danger to them!”  _ I finally shouted, unwilling to hear any more. 

Jungeun stopped talking, blinking and stepping back a little. I suppose it wasn’t often that I raised my voice. It was even less often for me to do so at her. 

“We’re a danger to them, Jung,” I repeated, albeit much quieter this time. With a heavy sigh, I took a seat on the edge of the bed, my head falling into my hands as the unpleasant memories all seemed to rush back in at once.

To her credit, Jungeun seemed to immediately calm down, rushing over and placing a concerned hand against my shoulders. Despite how much we’d been fighting, despite the circumstances, I couldn’t deny that I had missed being around her. She was my longest friend, after all. 

“Hyun?” she whispered, reaching out to grab my wrist, gently pulling my arms away from my face and forcing me to look at her. “Please tell me what’s going on.” 

And, looking at her eyes, filled with so much confusion and worry, I knew I couldn’t hide the truth any longer. “Okay,” I replied, releasing a sigh and straightening, trying to gather my composure. 

I wasn’t exactly sure where to start. 

“This happened about a year ago,” I began, not looking at my friend. “You remember when I said that the Parks were horrible people, and you didn’t believe me?” 

Jungeun nodded. 

“Well, I wouldn’t have believed me either, back then. It only changed after this one day. I learned first-hand how evil that family could be.” 

I glanced over to find Jugneun looking at me with furrowed brows, her confusion clear on her face. 

“It was pretty late, and I was spending my last shift patrolling the outer walls. It was pretty quiet, and I was pretty bored, until I heard a yell for help. I obviously ran over to help, only to find it was an injured  _ fae,  _ of all things. She was bleeding all over, looked like she’d been stabbed by something. I don’t know how she ended up there, or why she had been injured, but I wanted to help.

“I knew that there was a... _ less than pleasant _ view of fae in the castle, but I stupidly thought they might make an exception for this woman. She was dying, after all, and I wasn’t just going to let her die. I took her inside the castle and tried to get her to the infirmary. Unfortunately, we were spotted by another guard, who immediately escorted us to the throne room when he saw the wings sticking out of the woman’s back.

“I’m not sure what I expected. Maybe I thought the king I’d devoted my life to would be honorable, that he might make an exception for the woman dying on the floor of his throne room. But, of course, he didn’t do that.” 

I paused, gathering my composure. Glancing over at Jungeun, I saw her staring at me with rapt attention, a look in her eyes that I didn’t recognize, that I’d never seen. Perhaps it was remorse, perhaps it was fear of what was next. Regardless, I knew I had to continue. For Jungeun to understand why I’d run away, she had to hear the entire thing.

“He told me to cut off her wings.” I said, barely able to choke out the words. 

The silence in the room was deafening. I could feel Jungeun’s shock, the disbelief radiating off of her in waves. 

I continued. If I stopped now, I knew I’d never be able to continue. “Obviously, I refused.” I told her. “But then he brought you into it.” 

Jungeun noticeably stiffened next to me, but I didn’t stop. 

“He said he’d kill you if I didn’t do it. He knew we were close, he knew that we’d trained together, joined the guard together, and he used it against me.” I said, gritting my teeth. “What else could I do? The woman was dying, she wasn’t even conscious at this point, and I couldn’t risk you.”

I swallowed. “I resisted as long as I could, told myself I’d stick to my morals, that I wouldn’t do something so horrible to an innocent person. But then he was telling a guard to go get you, to bring you to the throne room, and I just couldn’t let him hurt you.”

“So, I cut off her wings.” I told my friend, my voice cracking as I threatened to break down entirely. “She was dead before I even finished.”

The room was dead silent, besides the sound of my shaky breaths.

Then Jungeun’s arms were wrapping around me, squeezing me in a tight hug that communicated all the apologies she couldn’t say, the words she couldn’t seem to voice. 

I fought to keep my composure, reaching over and returning the hug with just as much intensity. 

When we finally pulled away, Jungeun didn’t say anything about the tears burning the corners of my eyes, and I was grateful. Instead, she gave me a look full of remorse and sympathy. “Hyunjin...I’m so -” 

I shook her off. “It’s okay, it’s over.” I assured her. 

It wasn’t okay. I had blood on my hands that would never wash off. I carried the guilt with me like a familiar burden, just waiting for the day it became too overwhelming, for the day I finally collapsed under the weight.

“I know I’m just being paranoid, and I know you don’t like Heejin,” I said, clearing my throat and turning towards Jungeun with a serious expression. “But I really think she’s in danger, and I don’t want someone else to die because of me. Especially not her.” 

Jungeun was silent for only a moment before giving me a small nod. Clenching her jaw, she stood from the bed and grabbed her bow and quiver. After arming herself, she turned to me, forcing a small smile on her face. “Let’s go save your girlfriend?” she asked, raising her eyebrows. 

It was a shitty joke, but it drew a small chuckle out of me. “She’s not my girlfriend,” I weakly muttered, but Jungeun simply waved me off. 

And, as we left the room, armed and ready for a fight, I couldn’t help but notice the small warmth blooming in my chest. Despite the circumstances, despite all I’d had to confess, it was... _ nice  _ to be around Jungeun again. In all this chaos, I’d obviously forgotten how much I really missed her. 

I just hoped we’d survive long enough to fully repair things between us.

**Yerim:**

I woke to the sounds of chains rattling. 

Drearily, I forced my eyes open, despite my eyelids feeling as if they were glued together. My mouth was painfully dry, and my mind was cloudy. Blinking, I tried to adjust to my surroundings. 

I instinctively moved my hands up to rub my face, only to find that something held me back. Looking down, I paled at the sight of large manacles wrapped around my wrist. I tugged against the chains, but they held fast. Glancing at my surroundings, I noticed I seemed to be in a cell of sorts, with bars stretching across the length of the entrance. 

I swallowed, releasing a strained cough as the action stung my dry throat. 

“Yerim?” came a familiar voice from across the room. I furrowed my brows. 

“Jinsol?” 

“Yeah, it’s me.” she hissed back. “Over here!” 

I followed the sound of her voice, blinking away the last of my disorientation. There, settled in the cell across from me and a little to the left, was Jinsol, held by a similar set of manacles. She gave me a concerned look, probably noticing the way my own hands were shackled to the wall. 

“How did we get here?” I asked, doing my best to recall last night’s events. At least, I think it was last night. I didn’t know how much time had passed. 

“I’m not exactly sure, but I think one of the villagers put something in my drink,” Jinsol replied, and I couldn’t help but notice the hint of fear in her voice. “Heejin’s here, too, in the cell next to yours.” 

My eyes widened, and I instinctively turned towards where she gestured. “Heejin?” I called, but there was no response. Not even the slightest rattling of chains. 

“She’s still out cold,” Jinsol told me, her eyes concerned as she presumably stared at Heejin in the cell in front of her own. “They must have given her something strong, since she’s fae.” 

I swallowed. That didn’t mean anything good. 

“Is she...I mean, are her wings…” I couldn’t bring myself to even voice the idea. 

Jinsol looked similarly appalled. “They're still there,” she replied. “But they took off the wrap, so they are exposed.” 

I sighed, leaning back against the wall of my cell. The manacles made it harder to get comfortable, but there wasn’t much I could do about that. 

_ Fuck.  _

It was starting to come back to me now. The party, the music, the drinks. I hadn’t drank anything by the time midnight struck, too busy dancing and laughing with Yeojin to notice how thirsty I was. So, when I finally went to get a drink, leaving Yeojin on the dance floor with a promise to return soon, I didn’t hesitate to accept a cup from a friendly villager.

It was all a bit blurry from there. 

Evidently, that villager wasn’t nearly as friendly as I thought he was. I couldn't help the cold dread that settled in the pit of my stomach as my eyes scanned the cell again. “Are the others -” 

“I don’t think so,” Jinsol replied, anticipating my question. “The other cells are empty. It’s just us.” 

_ That  _ was unexpected. What was so special about us three? “Why us?” I asked, voicing my confusion. 

Jinsol shrugged, her chains rattling as she did. “I’m not sure.” she said. “I mean, I understand the reasoning behind Heejin, of course, but I don’t know how they would know that I have magic.” 

“Why would they take me, too?” I wondered. “I’m just a human.” 

Only silence greeted my question. Clearly, Jinsol didn’t have an answer either. 

Silence consumed the area between us, and I couldn’t help the fear that began to rise up. I bit my lip, pulling against the chains once again, hoping for a miracle. Obviously, nothing had changed since the first time I’d tried it two minutes ago.

Jinsol seemed to notice my growing anxiety as my breaths became shorter and I struggled harder against the chains. “Yerim, you okay?” she asked, before immediately shaking her head. “That was a stupid question, of course you’re not okay.” 

I swallowed, trying my best to control my breathing.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Jinsol tried to console me. “We’ll be fine. The others will come, I’m sure.” 

I wasn’t so sure. They had no idea where we were.  _ We  _ had no idea where we were. They probably didn’t even know we were in any danger. 

Sensing that what she had said hadn’t helped, Jinsol tried again. “Hey, and if they don’t come get us out, I will. I’m sure I can figure out a spell to get us out of here.” 

I glanced up at her, curiosity shining in my eyes. Jinsol seemed to shrink under the attention, nervously laughing. “But we should probably wait and see if the others will show up, first,” she said, a bit sheepishly. “Don’t want to accidentally set the place on fire.” 

Despite myself, I released a small giggle at that. Jinsol flashed me a smile, and even though it was tight around the edges, I still appreciated the effort to calm me down. 

The silence that consumed the atmosphere was heavy, but it wasn’t uncomfortable. However, I still couldn’t bring myself to think about anything other than what was going to happen to us. What were our captors planning? Why go through all of this instead of just killing us and getting it over with?

The thoughts swirled around and around in my head until I could think of nothing but my own fear and anxiety. I clenched my fist, suddenly finding it harder to draw breath. 

“Hey, so what’s your story?” Jinsol asked, suddenly tearing me away from my thoughts. I looked over at her, where she was looking at me with an expectant expression, a small smile on her face. 

“What?” I asked. 

“What’s your story? How’d you end up with Hyunjin and us?” Jinsol asked, and I slumped a little, not really liking the idea of talking about my time on the streets. It wouldn’t be pleasant for either of us to hear. 

Jinsol sensed my hesitation, and she quickly backtracked. “It’s okay if you don’t want to talk about it,” she insisted. “How about you tell me a story then? It can be funny, or serious, or whatever. Just talk to me about something.” 

I was confused as to the reasoning, but I couldn’t see any reason why not. I sighed, struggling to come up with something to tell my companion. I brightened as a particularly fun story popped into my head. I glanced towards Jinsol with a big smile on my face, and she nodded her encouragement for me to tell her. 

“When I was younger, I was friends with this girl named Rae,” I told her. “We both lived in an orphanage, so there weren’t very many fun things to do, and we spent a lot of the day doing chores and stuff. It wasn’t very enjoyable, but being with Rae made it fun. 

“So one day, we’d just finished doing the laundry, and we were hanging up all the clothes on the clothesline outside, when Rae noticed this rich guy headed into the playhouse across the street. I don’t even remember what play was happening, because I didn’t really care, but Rae seemed dead set on seeing this performance. 

“So obviously, the ticket guy wasn’t going to let these two scrawny orphan kids into the fancy playhouse, so Rae came up with the elaborate scheme to get us inside. We ended up literally scaling the side of the building so that we could get up onto the roof.” 

Jinsol couldn’t quite keep in her gasp at hearing that. “How old were you?” she asked, a disbelieving laugh escaping her lips. 

“I think we were both about 8 or 9 years old,” I laughed. “I have no idea where Rae got all that bravery from, because she wasn’t scared  _ at all _ , while I was clinging on for dear life nearly the entire climb up.” 

“I’ll bet!” Jinsol replied. “Your friend sounds like a bad influence.” 

“Oh she was,” I assured her with a small chuckle. “But she was very fun to be around.” 

I continued, and slowly, the crippling fear I’d been feeling began to fade. “So we get up to the roof, and out of  _ nowhere,  _ this girl pulls out an entire lock-picking set and gets the door open in less than a minute. I was completely shocked, but she waved it off like it was nothing.

“We snuck in and made our way onto the rafters above the stage, where they hung the lights. We watched the whole play together from the best seats in the house, and, to this day, it might have been the best day of my life. Obviously, when we got back to the orphanage, we got in trouble, sent to bed without dinner, I think, but I regretted nothing. Even though I went to bed hungry, it was with this huge smile on my face because I’d just seen my first stage play, and with my best friend, no less.”

I finished with a sigh, an involuntary smile making its way onto my face as I recalled the evening. It really had been the best night of my life. 

“Do you feel any better?” Jinsol asked, tilting her head. 

I hesitated slightly before nodding at her. “Yeah, I do. Thank you.” I told her. “Where did you learn that?” 

Jinsol shrugged, as if it wasn’t significant, but I didn’t miss the way her shoulders slumped and her face darkened. “My master, Chungha,” she replied. “I used to have pretty bad anxiety attacks when I was younger and first started apprenticing with her, and she always told me to tell a story. It helped.” 

I swallowed, my eyes turning to the ground once again as Jinsol spoke. I didn’t miss the sorrow that entered her voice as she spoke about Chungha, and I almost regretted even asking. “I’m sorry,” I murmured. “I know you must miss her.” 

Jinsol didn’t look at me, keeping her eyes trained solely against the concrete of the cell. “I do.” she replied, her voice cracking the slightest bit.

Before I could speak more, small groans sounded from my left, where Heejin’s cell was.

“Heejin?” Jinsol called, jerking her head up to the cell across. There was no reply, but I heard the movement, the chains rattling and the slight shifting of clothing. 

However, before either of us could call to Heejin again, a loud, male voice rang throughout the entire room as the door to the prison opened with a clang, and all of us jerked our heads in the direction. “Get the fae,” he called, his voice loud and full of authority. “She’ll go first. Then the young one.” Then the door closed.

My heart pounded in my chest as footsteps began approaching, heavy boots echoing against the concrete. 

“Wait, what are you -” Jinsol weakly protested as one of the guards approached Heejin’s cell, unlocking the doors and making way for the other guard, who held shackles in his hand. 

I couldn’t exactly see what was going on, but I saw the way Jinsol’s eyes widened, as if in realization. 

“It’s iron -! ” she tried to warn Heejin, only to be cut off by Heejin’s abrupt yell of pain. I flinched as it echoed through the room, and Jinsol jerked against her chains, an anger in her eyes that I’d never seen before. 

“Stop it!” she yelled. Heejin’s breathing became more labored as she was pushed out of the cell. As she stumbled past my own cell, pushed by the guards on either side, my eyes widened at the pair of heavy shackles they’d locked around both of her wrists. The skin around and below the metal was red and irritated, as if burned, and I knew the shackles were made of iron. The wrap around her chest had been removed, and her wings once again emerged from her back, sticking out of the holes she’d cut into her shirt. They curled around her, as if instinctually trying to protect her.

Heejin spared a small glance at me, but I could barely make out her expression before the guards were pushing her forwards once again, shoving her hard enough that she almost fell down completely. “Stop!” I yelled. “You’re hurting her!” 

The guards ignored me, simply pushing Heejin a bit harder. The fae only barely caught her balance before she fell, gritting her teeth and throwing a glare towards the guard behind her. 

I gasped as she suddenly struck, sticking her leg out and dropping to the floor, quickly and efficiently sweeping the first guard’s legs out from under him. She wasted no time before launching herself at the other, grabbing his arm with her shackled wrist and twisting it behind his back in a quick maneuver that caused the man to yell out in pain. With a loud  _ snap  _ from the man’s arm, he fell to the ground with a pained groan. 

Evidently, Heejin was not as out of it as I had previously assumed. 

The first guard pushed himself off the guard, launching himself at Heejin without warning. He tackled her to the ground, and I winced a little as they collided with the concrete. The guard threw a strong punch against Heejin’s jaw, and her head whipped back from the impact. He went to throw another, but Heejin managed to bring her knee up, launching it directly into his crotch. He crumpled at the strike, and Heejin reached up and quickly shifted their positions so that he was now pinned to the ground. 

With a heavy strike to his head, the guard was out cold, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. Heejin pushed herself off of him, only to get a strong kick to the stomach for her efforts. The other guard had recovered enough to continue fighting, it seemed.

Heejin fell to the ground with a gasp, and I struggled against my chains once more, desperate to help the fae. She was probably greatly weakened from the iron shackling her wrists, and the punch to the jaw, as well as the leftover effects of the drugs, was likely not very helpful either. 

Heejin grunted as another kick landed against her torso, but she managed to dodge the next, rolling to the side and wildly lashing out with her own legs. She landed a sloppy kick against the guard’s shins, not very strong, but enough to cause him a bit of pain. 

With a speed that was impressive, Heejin launched off the ground and into the man, pushing him directly in the bars of my cell. They landed with a loud clang, and the guard had no time to react before Heejin was throwing a punch, landing a strike directly against his nose. 

With a few more shots like that, the guard was unconscious, slumping over against the bars and eventually falling to the ground. 

With the guards dealt with, Heejin sighed and slumped over a little herself. She was really feeling the effects of the iron now, it seemed, her breathing more labored and movements slower and clumsier. 

“Heejin?” I asked, eyebrows raised in concern. “Are you okay?” 

“Do they have any keys on them?” Jinsol asked from her cell as Heejin didn’t respond. 

Heejin still said nothing, but she made her way over to the fallen guard from earlier and leaned down to snatch the keys from his belt. “Here -” 

Except, she was interrupted by the doors banging open once again and more footsteps thundering into the room. 

“Fuck,” was all Heejin could get out before the guards were upon her, grabbing her arms and restraining her between them.

Without another word, she was led out of the room by the new guards while the other guards worked on clearing out the unconscious forms of their peers. 

Soon enough, it was once again silent in the prison, as if Heejin had never been there at all.

“What are they going to do to her?” I wondered, and I didn’t even bother to keep the fear from my voice. 

“I don’t know.” Jinsol replied, and I could barely see her fiddling with something in her hand. Her manacles rattled, and I narrowed my eyes, trying to see what she was doing. 

She looked up at me after a few seconds, her hands suddenly free and triumphantly holding up a set of keys. 

My eyes widened as I realized Heejin must have thrown her the keys before the guards were able to restrain her. 

“But we’re sure as hell not going to sit here and let it happen.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, that was a ride! Thanks for reading, feel free to drop me a comment and tell me what you thought! To be honest, I'm kind of struggling to continue writing right now, but I know that your comments will help me find the motivation :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungeun goes on a rescue mission, and Yeojin tries not to die on said rescue mission

**Jungeun:**

We ran into Yeojin only a few minutes after leaving the inn. She was with Lucky, power-walking through the town as quietly as she could. Unfortunately, Yeojin was not a very quiet person in general, so it didn’t take long for Hyunjin and I to pick up on her heavy footfalls and whispered curses as she slipped on a rock. 

“Yeojin?” Hyunjin hissed as we rounded a corner, our eyes falling on the short-haired girl stumbling after Lucky’s tiny form. The dog was quietly whining, pawing at the ground as he trotted across the alley. 

Yeojin’s head jerked back towards us, eyes wide. “Yes,  _ knights _ !” she said, looking rather excited. “Exactly who I need right now!”

“What are you doing out here?” I asked, brows furrowed as my eyes drifted towards the dog once again. Lucky was whining louder, now, pawing at Yeojin’s legs as if asking for her to follow him. 

“Yerim is missing,” she replied, her excitement fading and her voice uncharacteristically grave. “She went to go get us some drinks and she never came back.” 

I swallowed. “Are you sure she’s not just -” 

“Yes, I’m sure.” Yeojin said, leaving no room for argument. “I’ve checked everywhere, and no one’s seen her.” 

“Jung, there’s something wrong, here,” Hyunjin said, turning towards me. “First Heejin, now this -” 

“What’s wrong with Heejin?” Yeojin asked, alarmed. “Did something happen?” 

Hyunjin exchanged a small glance with me before she explained the situation.Yeojin’s expression shifted into one of worry as she realized the gravity of the problem. She shook her head, glancing back at Lucky once again. “Hyunjin’s right,” she said. “Something's wrong. Yerim would never leave Lucky alone like this, especially not outside after a huge party. I found him still waiting for her at the tree where she left him.” 

I opened my mouth to respond, only to be interrupted by Lucky’s sudden, sharp bark. We all turned towards him, and he abruptly started walking back down the alleyway, as if wanting us to follow him.

“Is he…” I asked, furrowing my brows. “Does he want us to follow?” 

“Yes.” Yeojin replied, sounding more certain than I felt. “I think he’s leading us to Yerim.”

The dog led us to the back of the town, into a nestle of buildings that seemed almost abandoned. It was dark, a little too much so to be comfortable, yet we continued through the area, intent on finding the others. 

I found myself questioning the validity of this whole situation. I couldn’t deny that it was strange, if not a bit worrying, that two members of our party disappeared on the same night, but it was perfectly possible that they might have just run off together, or perhaps they were both in another part of the town we hadn’t searched yet. 

Unfortunately, it didn’t seem to be that simple. Instead, Yerim’s dog was leading us towards a sketchy part of this weird town, and suddenly this little escapade was beginning to feel increasingly dangerous. 

We were silent as the dog trotted along, seemingly intently following Yerim’s scent. After a few minutes, and way too many back alley visits, we found ourselves standing outside an abandoned building, a warehouse of some sort. 

Lucky trotted towards the door and sat, looking back at us expectantly. I blinked, sparing another glance at the building. It was dirty and empty, with cracks in the bricks and vines climbing up the side. Any other person might just dismiss the building as abandoned and move on, yet that didn’t seem to be an option, not with Lucky becoming more and more antsy. A glance at Yeojin told me that she felt just as committed, if not more.

“Um, I guess he wants us to go inside?” I said, raising an eyebrow. “Yeojin, are you sure that -” 

“Yes.” Yeojin interrupted. “She’s in there, and I’d bet anything that that’s where Heejin is too.” 

I exchanged a glance with Hyunjin, and while she looked wary, she wasn’t going to turn back. Years of fighting by her side and reading her expressions was enough to tell me that. 

Wordlessly, Hyunjin approached the door and tried the handle. As expected, it was locked. I was about to suggest checking to see if we could break through a window when Yeojin walked over to the door as well, her jaw clenched and brows furrowed. “I’ll bet the lock isn’t that complicated,” she muttered. “Not on a ruined building like this.” 

She turned back towards me. “Do you have a hairpiece or something I can use to pick the lock?” 

I shook my head after briefly checking my pockets, but Hyunjin muttered an affirmation, taking out a thin hairpiece from her pocket. Yeojin grabbed it from her hands without hesitation, kneeling next to the door and inserting the pointy end into the keyhole. 

I glanced around nervously. If anyone were to happen upon us, it wouldn’t be good news. On top of how...weird this place was already, this wasn’t a good position to be caught in. I just hoped Yeojin would do this quickly. 

I glanced over at Hyunjin, only to find her eyes trained solely on the door, her jaw clenched. I sighed. Reaching out and placing a hand on her shoulder, I squeezed enough to grab her attention. She jumped, turning back towards me with raised eyebrows. “Hey, it’ll be fine,” I assured her, trying to sound comforting, even though I knew it wasn’t always my strong suit. 

Hyunjin still looked unsure. 

“Listen, I know I haven’t been there for you enough,” I admitted, and I tried to keep my voice steady even as shame began to color my face. “And I should’ve realized something was wrong sooner…” 

“Jungeun…” Hyunjin began to protest, shaking her head. “You couldn’t have known -”

“You’re my best friend, Hyunjin.” I interrupted, looking up and meeting her eyes. “I should have known something was wrong. But I promise I’m going to do my best to be a better friend from now on. I’m going to help you save your girlfriend, whatever it takes.” 

Hyunjin bristled. “She’s  _ not  _ my girlfriend.” she replied, but past her annoyance, I could tell she appreciated my words. 

“Whatever you say,” I responded with a knowing smile, raising my eyebrows. 

Before Hyunjin could protest further, Yeojin pointedly cleared her throat. “Ahem,” she said, and we both turned to find her giving us a flat expression. “Sorry to interrupt your little bonding moment, but the door’s open now.”

I blinked as the door swung open with a creak, as if on cue. With a wary glance at Hyunjin, I approached the entrance. I reached out and gently pushed Yeojin back. “Stay behind us,” I told her, fiddling with the hilt of my sword. Normally I preferred my bow, but I feared that any combat would likely be close-range. 

“I can take care of myself, you know,” Yeojin muttered, but she listened to me, retreating towards the back to bring up the rear. 

“How’d you learn how to pick locks anyway?” I heard Hyunjin ask. “Weren’t you and Haseul living in a mansion?” 

Yeojin remained quiet for a moment. “Um, our stepmother was kind of an asshole, and she locked us in the shed a lot when we got in trouble,” she told us, a little too nonchalantly. “I learned how to pick the lock eventually so we wouldn’t have to stay in there all night.” 

The air between us all became quiet, and I clenched my jaw. Even though I knew the woman was dead, I couldn’t help but wish she was still alive, if only to give me the opportunity to kill her myself. 

“Sounds like a bitch,” Hyunjin commented sensitively. I nearly turned around to slap her. 

Despite how callous the comment was, Yeojin laughed a little. “Definitely.” 

I shrugged it off, and we entered the warehouse. It was dark and dank, and almost completely empty. Some crates and wooden planks were propped against the wall in the far corner, but that was about it. 

Yeojin slumped over. “Nothing’s here.” 

I opened my mouth to reply, but Lucky’s sharp whine interrupted me as he ran past us and towards the far corner, where all the boxes were. 

“Maybe not nothing,” Hyunjin murmured, following the dog with a determined look. I quickly followed behind as Lucky wiggled behind a few crates and disappeared from sight. 

Hyunjin pushed aside the crates as if they were nothing, using the strength I had always been a bit jealous of. I wasn’t very naturally strong, myself. I usually ended up relying more on brains than brawn during combat, and I couldn’t help but envy Hyunjin’s aggressive nature every so often. 

Once a path had been cleared, Lucky became visible. He was pawing at a trap door laid into the ground, barely visible against the grey floors. 

“Jackpot,” Hyunjin murmured, already moving towards the doors. Yeojin didn’t hesitate before following. I grabbed my friend’s arm before she could continue. 

“Hyunjin,” I started. 

“Jungeun, she’s in there, and so is Yerim,” she insisted. “I know it.” 

“I’m not doubting you,” I told her truthfully. “I think they’re in there too, but do we really want to go in there without knowing what we’re walking into? We’re only two people, and we still have to worry about Yeojin. Haseul will personally kill me if anything happens to her.” 

Hyunjin paused, glancing between the door and me. “We don’t know how long they have,” she told me after a few moments. “They could be in real danger, and the longer we wait, the less likely we find them alive.”

I nearly flinched. It was dark, and blunt, and not pleasant, but it was the truth. We didn’t know what was going on down there, but it was nothing good. And if we waited any longer....

“Guys, c’mon,” Yeojin called. “We’ve got to go.” 

Looking back at Hyunjin, we met eyes for a few beats before I nodded. “Okay, let’s go.” I said, turning towards the trap door and clenching my jaw. 

It would be a miracle if we made it out of this alive. 

It took approximately two minutes for everything to go wrong. 

Apparently, we weren’t a very stealthy trio, and when we dropped from the latter into the main room of the bunker, it took the guards very little time to notice the two knights, the small child, and the tiny dog cradled in the child’s arms. 

Hyunjin and I managed to fend off the guards long enough to give us an opening to run, but we had no idea where we were going, and there were no doubt more guards on the way. 

“This way!” Hyunjin called, hanging a right at a crossroads. 

Even though I was one hundred percent positive she was as lost as I was, I followed her. It wasn’t like I had any other ideas. 

Hyunjin threw open the metal door at the end of the hallway, and as we quickly flooded inside, Yeojin slammed the door shut. I motioned for us to crouch below the window of the door. Hopefully, the guards hadn’t seen which direction we’d run. We had a chance to shake them off for a little bit. 

Thankfully, we heard the heavy footfalls thunder past us, heading in the opposite direction. I let loose the breath I’d been holding, hesitantly standing from my crouched position and finally glancing at my surroundings as Hyunjin and Yeojin did the same. 

We were in a prison of some sort, with cells lining the walls. My mouth became dry as I noticed the set of manacles hanging from the walls of each cell. Ahead, in the middle of the prison, two cell doors hung open, different from the others. 

I approached them, eyes narrowed. The cells appeared normal, the same as the other, but the manacles were unlocked. 

“There’s blood on the floor,” Yeojin commented, quieter then normal. 

Looking down, I noticed that she was right, and a spray of blood did coat the concrete. It was dark, but it hadn’t completely dried, meaning that it hadn’t been there long. 

“This didn’t happen long ago,” Hyunjin said, voicing my thoughts as she leaned down to examine the bloodstains. “Which means they couldn’t have gone far.” 

She looked towards the end of the hallway, where only a concrete wall waited. Glancing back towards the door, she sighed. “There’s only one way they could’ve left, and if they were holding Heejin and Yerim anywhere, it would’ve been here. They’ve got to be somewhere out there.”

I sighed as well, running a hand through my hair. While it was tempting to stay here, away from all the guards, it was only temporary. We would eventually,  _ inevitably,  _ be found, and then we would be no use to Yerim or Heejin. 

“C’mon,” I said after a moment, waving for them to follow. “We’ve got to try and find them.”

I approached the door once again, and, as quietly as I could, I opened it. Filing out of the room, we all stuck close to the walls of the hallway as we walked, trying to stay as silent as possible. It would do no good now to alert the guards of our presence. 

Surprisingly, we made it a while without any significant conflict. Yeojin accidently tripped and fell on her face once, but nothing came of it, as the sound of her hitting the floor was not loud enough to alert anyone. 

So far, we had just been randomly making our way through the bunker, but it seemed as though we had vastly underestimated its size. As more and more of the place revealed itself, I couldn’t help the sudden apprehension that plagued my mind. If their operation was really this large, was there any chance of us escaping this village alive? Any of us? Regardless, it was beginning to become clear that whatever this place was, it certainly wasn’t the small trading town we had previously assumed. 

This didn’t bode well for any of us, especially Heejin and Yerim. We didn’t even know if they were still alive. 

After hanging a left at another crossroads, we found ourselves entering a large room, filled to the brim with what seemed to be various magical items. 

They were trapped behind glass or similar barriers, but they lined the walls and covered the floors. For a town that seemed so against magic, they sure seemed to have plenty of artifacts. 

“What is this place?” Yeojin wondered, approaching what seemed to be a broadsword, mounted and placed behind a piece of thick glass. She ran a finger along the glass, her brows furrowed. “Why’s all this stuff here?” 

Hyunjin hummed a little, entering the room herself, her eyes transfixed on a box in the corner of the room, but I couldn’t make out what it contained. 

With a quick look behind us, I closed the door and made my way into the room myself. The place was filled with different artifacts, all sorts of shapes and sizes and compositions. I was drawn towards the large shield mounted on the wall. There was a symbol painted on the front, but I couldn’t exactly make it out. I walked closer, narrowing my eyes as it came into better focus. 

I paled as the figure finally became recognizable as familiar ‘M,’ surrounded by a circle. 

The mark of Morgana. 

It was painted in a dark red, messy and clearly done haphazardly. I couldn’t help but wonder if it was painted in blood. Had this been Morgana’s shield? Or simply one of her followers? 

How did it end up here? Did Morgana still have people loyal to her? 

“Guys, we need to get out of here.” came Hyunjin’s voice from across the room. Her tone, dark and serious, sent chills down my spine. “Now.” 

I turned back to the shield, unease twisting in my gut. “Agreed.” 

“What is that?” Yeojin asked, and I looked back to find her approaching the box Hyunjin was still staring at. I furrowed my brows at Hyunjin’s stiff posture, and I left the shield to look at the box as well. 

As I approached, I began to realize what had unsettled my friend so much. Inside the box, propped up like a trophy, was a pair of fae  _ ears _ , clearly shorn from the owner’s head. 

“Is that…” Yeojin whispered. “I mean, are those -” 

“I don’t think they’re hers,” Hyunjin interrupted. “The points of her ears curve a bit outward. These don’t.” 

I released a breath I didn’t know I’d been holding. Even if I didn’t exactly like Heejin, the thought of... _ this... _ happening to her was unsettling. “These aren’t just magical artifacts,” I breathed, glancing around at all of the objects in the room. “They’re trophies. From other people who’ve passed through this place.” 

“We’ve got to find her.” Hyunjin said, her voice steely and her jaw clenched. “Both of them.” 

I took a breath, and with one more glance at the ears, displayed like some demented trophy, I felt anger twist in my gut. These assholes weren’t going to hurt Yerim  _ or  _ Heejin. I wouldn’t let them. 

Hyunjin wordlessly began to make her way towards the exit, unsheathing one of Heejin’s swords and brandishing it before her. “No more hiding,” she said, and I could hear the steely anger in her voice. 

I nodded, drawing my own sword and following her. 

Yeojin trailed after us, dropping Lucky to the ground so that she could unsheath the knife from her belt. 

Just as we reached the exit, my eyes caught on a bag dropped on the ground next to the doors. It seemed...familiar. “Wait,” I murmured, tilting my head and kneeling down next to it. 

“Is that...” Yeojin murmured, her eyes widening. 

I nodded gravely. “This is Jinsol’s.” I confirmed, and suddenly the anger in my gut became more akin to rage. “They’ve got her too.” 

**Yeojin:**

The energy had changed since we’d left that room. I could feel the anger radiating off of both Hyunjin and Jungeun, but I couldn’t exactly blame them. Yerim was in here somewhere too, and she could be hurt, or trapped, or worse. But however angry I was at her captors, I was more scared of what we would find. I was terrified that our friends would be dead.

I wished I could summon the same rage that motivated the two knights, but I just couldn’t. My fear was too overwhelming. To lose Yerim would be horrible. Despite how little time we’d spent together, she was special, and she had become special to me. 

I couldn’t lose anyone else. I couldn’t. 

Lucky rubbed against my leg, seeming to pick up on my growing anxiety. I reached down to give him a few grateful pats on the head. 

The concrete hallway we walked down looked the same as all the others. It was empty, though, and I was grateful. Hyunjin and Jungeun looked ready to fight, and I wasn’t sure if that was the best course of action. Even if they were able to take on the first few guards, there were no doubt many more ready to take their place.

Approaching another intersection, Hyunjin led us leftwards, seemingly without hesitation. I wondered how she was choosing which way to go. 

She was probably guessing, but I had to admire her confidence. 

Unfortunately, this particular path seemed to be the wrong choice, as Hyunjin was 

immediately met with a hard punch to the face as soon as she turned the corner. 

“Fuck!” she hissed, immediately reaching up to cradle her nose as Jungeun pushed past, her sword raised as she prepared to strike. 

Only, her sword stopped mid-swing as she realized who she was aiming her sword at. “Yerim?” she asked, clearly shocked. 

I peeked out from behind Hyunjin, my eyes wide. Sure enough, Yerim was standing sheepishly in front of us, her hand clenched into a weak fist. “Hi guys,” she said, laughing a little uncomfortably. “Sorry about that, thought you were guards.” 

“S’fine,” Hyunjin replied, still cradling her nose, which was now bleeding. “Good punch, though.” 

“Yerim!” I cried, rushing forward and embracing her in a tight hug. If she was shocked by the contact, she didn’t show it, simply returning my embrace. 

“Yeojin!” she replied. She pushed me back, fixing me with a serious look. “Why are you here? It’s dangerous.” 

“I was looking for you,” I told her. “So was Lucky.” As if on cue, Lucky ran past me and jumped into Yerim’s arms. Yerim barely managed to catch the dog, laughing a bit as she pet him and he licked her face. 

“Yerim?” came a voice from the room next to us. “There’s nothing in here.” 

Jinsol exited the room, jumping as she turned to find three new people standing in front of the door. “You found us!” she said, eyes wide. “How?” 

“The dog,” Jungeun muttered, jerking her head towards Lucky, who was still happily cradled in Yerim’s arms. “Are you okay? Are you injured? Did they do anything?” 

Jinsol blinked, and she seemed almost surprised at her question. “Um, yeah, I’m fine.” she replied, scratching the back of her neck. “We escaped before they could get to us.” 

Jungeun walked towards her, eyes scanning for injuries. “You’re sure you’re fine?” she asked, her brows furrowed. 

“Jungeun, I’m fine,” she said, her face twisting with confusion. “Why’re you so -” 

“Where’s Heejin?” Hyunjin interrupted, pushing past them to glance into the room Jinsol had left. Evidently finding it empty, she turned back towards the two of them expectantly.

Jinsol and Yerim exchanged a look, and I couldn’t help the feeling of dread that twisted in my gut. 

“Why’re you looking at each other like that?” Hyunjin asked, and even I flinched at the anger entering her voice. “Where is she? She’s okay, right?” 

“They took her,” Jinsol replied, her jaw clenched. “She fought back and managed to steal the keys and get them to us, but she couldn’t fend off the other guards that showed up.” 

I frowned, biting my lip. Hyunjin looked about ready to explode. “Do you know where they took her?” she asked, her voice deathly calm. I began to wonder when Hyunjin had become so attached to the fae for her to be reacting in such a way. Jungeun  _ had  _ said that they were girlfriends, but I had played it off as friendly teasing. 

However, with how angry Hyunjin seemed to be, I knew there was more to it than that. 

“We don’t know,” Yerim responded. “We’ve been trying to find her, but this place is massive.” 

Hyunjin released a small breath, running a hand through her hair. I swallowed. Regular Hyunjin was already intimidating, but angry Hyunjin was just scary.

“I’m happy you guys are okay, at least,” I said, trying to stay positive. “Let’s keep searching for Heejin.” 

For a moment, I thought Jungeun might protest. After all, she had made her dislike of Heejin very clear in the past. It would track that Jungeun would suggest we leave without her. 

Except, she easily nodded her agreement, not even voicing a small protest. 

I hid a small smile, ducking my head into my neck. Despite the circumstances, I was happy to find that the members of our group were coming closer together. Well, perhaps not closer together, but at least Jungeun wasn’t actively trying to leave Heejin behind.

“C’mon, we’re wasting time,” Hyunjin said. “She has to be in here somewhere.” 

Without another word, she was turning away, hefting her sword back into her hands and walking down the hallway.

I exchanged a small glance with Yerim before we followed behind, followed closely by Jungeun and Jinsol. 

Absentmindedly, I reached out and intertwined my hand with Yerim. Without hesitation, she did the same, squeezing my hand in a comforting way. I couldn’t hide my smile. “I’m really happy you’re okay,” I whispered, leaning towards her. 

She sighed. “I can’t say I’m happy you’re here,” she told me. “But I will say I’m glad you’re with me.” 

I was glad the lighting in the tunnel was poor, our surroundings illuminated only by flickering lanterns fixed along the stone walls, or else Yerim might have seen the way my face flushed. I just squeezed her hand in response, praying that I didn’t seem as nervous as I felt. 

Perhaps I was worrying about the wrong things, especially in this situation, but I just couldn’t clear my head of thoughts of the girl next to me. I couldn’t focus on much else besides her hand in mine, her light breaths filling the silent air between us, her tiny giggles as Lucky cuddled further into her arms. 

She was...cute. 

Damn it. Haseul would never let me live this down if we made it out alive.

I was torn from my thoughts as Hyunjin came to an abrupt stop ahead of us, her posture stiffening and the grip on her sword tightening. I gulped. That didn’t mean anything good. 

She jerked her head towards the right, giving us a look. Ah, so there were guards over there, it seemed. Two of them, if Hyunjin sticking up her first two fingers at us was any sign. 

Jungeun nodded at her, sheathing her sword and instead equipping her bow and notching an arrow. She motioned for Jinsol to step back, and the mage didn’t protest, stepping back until she was closer to Yerim and I. 

Jungeun shared a look with Hyunjin, and suddenly I was struck by just how close the two must have been. With just a glance, they seemed to know exactly what the other was thinking, and they moved with smooth, calculated movements that only came with working together for a long time. 

I wonder what had happened between the two of them for them to be so...tense around each other. 

Regardless, it took little time for the guards to be subdued. Hyunjin crept up behind the two of them, being uncharacteristically stealthy. She knocked out the first with a strong blow to the temple using the hilt of Heejin’s sword. Jungeun took out the other with a non-lethal shot to the arm. The guard’s yell of pain was cut off by a sharp blow to the head, delivered by an angry Hyunjin. 

The knight barely spared a glance back before jerking her head forward, motioning for us to follow her. 

I couldn’t exactly argue with the determined look on her face, so I filled behind the others and followed Hyunjin further down the hallway. Perhaps we would find Heejin soon, since the guards had been headed this way before we had run into them. That was most likely what Hyunjin was betting on, based on the way she walked faster, with more purpose. She hoped that Heejin was waiting for her at the end of this hallway. 

I hoped the same. The longer Heejin was missing, the more likely we wouldn’t find her alive. It was a dark thought, but it was the truth. 

Sure enough the hallway we were walking down did eventually end, leading to a large door at the far end. It was heavy, meant to only be opened with multiple keys. 

“Whatever’s in there,” Jinsol commented. “They don’t want it found.” 

“Whoever.” Hyunjin corrected. “They’ve got Heejin in there. I know it.”

Her tone left little room for argument, but I didn’t have the confidence she did. It was hard to be sure of anything right now. I squeezed Yerim’s hand a bit harder, and I noticed her throwing me a small glance in my periphery. I kept my eyes trained forward, but I’m sure my nerves were clear on my face. 

“How’re we supposed to get this thing open?” Jungeun asked. “It looks completely sealed.” 

“Jinsol, can you do anything to get it open?” Yerim asked, tilting her head towards the 

mage. 

Jinsol seemed to shrink under everyone’s attention, her face flushing and eyes widening. “Um, I’m not sure,” she murmured. She stole another glance back at the door. “It looks pretty big, and charms like that, uh, were never really my strong suit.”

“Can’t you just try?” Hyunjin asked, and I winced at the annoyance in her voice. “It can hardly get any worse at this point.” 

Jinsol looked down at the bag hanging off her shoulder, the bag Jungeun had returned to her. “You’d be surprised.” she murmured, and she said it so quietly that I wondered whether she intended for any of us to hear. 

Jinsol took a deep breath, fixing her attention on the lock of the door in front of us. She was nervous, that much was clear. Raising her hands, she opened her mouth. 

However, before she could get a word out, Jungeun was yanking her to the side, grabbing her arm and pulling her away from the door. Jinsol stumbled out of the way just in time to dodge the arrow whizzing past us and landing on the wall directly where she had been standing. 

With speed that only came from years of training and skill, Jungeun reached back and notched an arrow, letting it fly towards the guard who had shot the arrow at us. It struck true, landing directly in the man’s chest and sending him stumbling to the ground. 

Without warning, roughly five more guards flooded the area, drawn by the sounds of fighting. 

Hyunjin, Jungeun, and Yerim didn’t hesitate before launching into action. Yerim ripped her hand away from mine, reaching out and taking the knife from Hyunjin’s outstretched hand. She dropped Lucky to the ground, her eyes narrowing. 

With speed I was beginning to realize was regular for Yerim, she launched herself forward, skillfully dodging the strike of the first guard and sliding across the ground. She sliced the legs of two of the men, causing them to stumble. She jumped back up, just barely dodging the swing of another sword, only to spin around and lodge her dagger into the shoulder of the man who had tried to hit her. 

Hyunjin and Jungeun jumped forward to help, Jungeun drawing her lighter, one-handed sword while Hyunjin wielded one of Heejin’s fancy blades. The two of them easily took care of the guards Yerim had crippled, stabbing their swords into the men’s chests. 

Yerim was starting to encounter trouble, though, I noticed with a jolt. The knife she had lodged in a man’s shoulder was now stuck, and she was left weaponless. She ducked below a sword strike once again, but the other guard was prepared and landed a heavy kick to the girl’s ribs. She grunted and fell back. Before she could recover, the guards were already storming over to her, weapons raised. 

“Yerim -” I cried, my voice strained with worry, but before Yerim was killed, Hyunjin and Jungeun countered. They ran up to the guards, blocking their swords with their own. They fought them back from Yerim, who was still grounded. The fight continued further down the hallway, if the clashes of swords and heavy grunts were anything to go by, but I couldn’t tear my eyes away from Yerim.

I ran up to her, followed closely by Lucky, whose whines could be heard all the way down the hallway. “Are you okay?” I asked, kneeling next to her and trying to keep the panic from my voice. “That kick looked pretty hard, your ribs -” 

She waved me off, grabbing my hand and sitting herself up. “Yeojin, I’m fine, I swear,” she told me, placing a hand on my shoulder in a show of reassurance. I blushed and ducked my head into my shoulder. 

Before she could continue, Hyunjin’s yell of anger echoed through the hallway, and we both looked up to see the knight raise her sword and launch herself forward, plunging it into the last guard’s chest. 

I glanced to the right, only to see the Jungeun was holding her side and leaning heavily against the wall. My eyes widened, and I stumbled up and ran over to her. Yerim followed close behind, and I could feel the worry radiating off her in waves. 

“Jungeun!” Hyunjin called, turning around with wide eyes. “Are you okay?” 

Jungeun grunted and tried for a smile, but it came across as more of a grimace. “Yep, m’fine.” she told us, but I could hear the pain in her voice. “Just a scratch.” 

“Jungeun,  _ that isn’t a scratch!”  _ came Jinsol’s voice from behind us as she approached. I turned, my eyes wide at the tone of her voice. She looked stricken with panic. “You’re bleeding way too much!” 

“It’s fine, let’s just keep going,” Jungeun tried to insist, attempting to stand up from the wall, only to crumple in on herself. Before anyone could react, Jinsol was leaping forward, catching the women before she could completely fall to the ground. 

“You’re losing too much blood,” Jinsol said, and the panic in her voice was tangible. “You’re going to die if we don’t do anything.”

“Put pressure on it!” Hyunjin said. “I’ll see if I can find any medical supplies around here. You’re not going to die, not on my watch.”

“No, wait,” Jinsol protested, but she didn’t take her eyes off of Jungeun’s rapidly paling face. “There’s no time.” 

“Then what do you want to do, Jinsol?!” Hyunjin cried, her voice cracking. “Do you just want to sit here and let her  _ die?”  _

I was suddenly struck by just how dire this situation was becoming. The burning in my throat became stronger, and I couldn't tear my eyes away from the growing bloodstain on Jungeun’s shirt. 

Jungeun couldn’t die. She couldn’t. She’d been so indestructible, so untouchable since the moment she’d pulled me out of that little closet, covered in demon blood and looking entirely like the knight I’d always wanted to be. 

She couldn’t die. 

“You guys go ahead,” Jinsol said, her voice steely and her face unreadable. “I can heal her, but if it doesn’t go well, I don’t want any of you caught in the crossfire.” 

Silence consumed the area between us. “Is it likely?” Yerim asked. “To not go well, I mean.” 

Jinsol said nothing, but that was answer enough. She didn’t believe this was going to turn out well, but she was willing to try. 

“Will you get hurt?” I asked, unable to hold in the question. “Are you sure about this?” 

Jinsol turned towards me, her steely gaze softening when she noticed the worry and panic on my face. “I don’t know Yeojin,” she replied, biting her lip. “But at this point, it’s our only option. I can’t let her die. I can’t.” 

Jungeun was near unconscious now, her eyelids fluttering and her grip on Jinsol’s hand loosening significantly. 

Jinsol turned towards everyone. “Go.” she said, and her tone left no room for argument, no matter how much Hyunjin seemed as though she wanted to. “She doesn’t have much time, and Heejin doesn’t either.” 

Hyunjin frowned, but she didn’t protest. She simply fixed her eyes on Jinsol, leveling an even gaze as the mage. “Please don’t let her die.” she said. 

For a moment, I thought she would say more, but then she just turned around, reaching down to grab the keys from around the guard’s belt before marching back towards the door at the end of the hallway. 

I spared a glance back at Jinsol and Jungeun before Yerim was grabbing my hand and pulling me back, away from the two of them still knelt against the concrete floor. 

As I left, Jinsol’s voice echoed in my ears. 

“I’ll try.” she whispered.

I followed Yerim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait, I've been suffering from a bit of writer's block and I'm not comfortable posting a chapter without having a good chunk of the story written in advance. Thankfully, though, I think I've managed to deal with it, and we should be back on track (fingers crossed!) Thanks for reading if you've stuck around this long and let me know what you think of the story!
> 
> also sorry about any mistakes you see, proofreading is not my forte lmao


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heejin faces her captors, and Jungeun tries to help everyone escape the bunker in one piece

**Heejin:**

It didn’t take long for the villagers to reveal their intentions. It became rather clear what they were planning when the guards escorted me through the winding hallways, entering a heavy steel door and pushing me into a sacrificial room of some sort. 

The only thing inside the large room was a stone altar, complete with various runes and religious symbols. 

I stiffened, my mouth going dry at the sight. 

The guards kept me moving forward, though, pushing me ahead of them. With the combination of iron and general disorientation, I was too weak to fight them off. Unlocking my cuffs for only a moment, they wrenched my hands behind my back and attached the shackles to a hook embedded in the ground next to the altar.

I was forced into an uncomfortable kneeling position as the guards fastened the lock of my chains and left the room without another word. My knees dug into the ground, but that annoyance was nowhere near the pain radiating from my wrists. 

I had never encountered iron before, having only heard stories of its effects from the older fae in my village. Now, experiencing it firsthand, I understood the haunted look in their eyes as they told their tales. 

They said it burned and consumed and smothered. They told us iron was pain and iron was powerlessness.

And I sure as hell felt powerless right now. 

I wondered how the others were doing. I’d been able to pass the keys to Jinsol, but the likelihood of them actually managing to escape was rather low. From what I’d seen in my short journey through the bunker, the place was huge, and it was structured like a literal maze. Even with adequate time and no pressure, it’d be difficult to find the way out.

Still, I couldn’t help but hope. If they made it out, it didn’t matter what happened to me. 

They’d probably all be better off without me, anyway. All I did was cause problems and fights and draw attention. They’d all get along easier. 

My bitter thoughts were interrupted by the creak of the door opening and the sound of ensuing footsteps. I glanced up, barely holding back a wince as the movement shifted the metal encircling my wrists. 

A woman dressed in white entered the room, walking towards me and the altar. Not even sparing me a glance, she laid something across the altar. I craned my neck to get a good look, and after a moment I finally realized what the woman had brought. My mouth went dry at the sight. 

Laid across the altar was a set of various knives and tools. All of them looked wickedly sharp, and I had a sick feeling that they were all made of iron.

I swallowed, trying to control the way my heart raced in my chest. I had to keep myself from panicking, but I wasn’t sure I’d be able to. I was trapped, unable to escape, my abilities gone and my strength stolen. 

There was little I could do to stop whatever this woman was planning. 

Instinctually, my wings moved and curled around me, as if trying to offer some semblance of protection. 

The woman still didn’t look at me, too focused on straightening her tools. She took a long time to do anything. I half-wondered whether it was an intimidation tactic, but I couldn’t imagine why she would even bother. It wasn’t like she needed to intimidate me more than I already was. 

Finally, she plucked a small, wickedly sharp knife from her collection and turned towards me. 

I met her eyes and my mouth went dry. “Why?” I finally asked, fighting to keep my voice steady. 

She tilted her head, as if amused by my question. “I could ask you the same thing,  _ fae.”  _ she said, crouching so that she was eye level with me. “I know you saw our warning. We made it clear that we wanted no magic wielders or fae in our town. Did you think we wouldn’t find you?” 

I didn’t have an answer. Yes. That was exactly what I’d thought. Or at least, I’d hoped. 

The woman scoffed, shifting into a standing position. She twiddled the knife between her fingers. “You creatures are all the same.” she said, lifting the knife close to her face to examine the iron blade. “You think humans are foolish, that we’re below you.” 

She looked down at me with cold eyes. “You’re wrong.” she told me, and chills ran down my spine at the maniacal look in her eyes. “And you’ll learn that same way all the others did.” 

The implication was frightening. Had so many others perished this way? Was my fate just to be another casualty of this horrible cult-village? 

Without a word, the woman leaned down next to me, reaching out to grab my arm. I struggled against her hold, but the chains made it impossible to escape, and the iron just burned even hotter with every movement I made. 

I hissed as the villager ran the blade along my upper arm, cutting a tear into the sleeve of my shirt and slicing my skin. Blood poured from the wound, and I clenched my jaw tight to keep from crying out as the woman squeezed my arm harder. 

She ran a hand across the wound, staining my blood all over her hands. I barely had a moment to wonder what she was doing before she was abruptly standing and walking back towards the altar. She swiped her hand across the stone, seemingly using my blood to draw a symbol of some sort. 

I swallowed. 

“What are you doing?” I asked, my voice hoarse. 

The woman didn’t look back at me, too focused on what she was doing. She muttered a few words under her breath, in a language I didn’t understand. A tangible cold filled the room, and I felt a horrible magical presence enter the room as the woman continued. 

Dark magic.  _ Blood magic. _

“What are you doing?” I asked again, more forcefully this time. A strong gust of wind blew through the room, and I jerked against my chains, cursing as the cuffs shifted and burned my wrists even further. 

Yet, as soon as it had appeared, the magical energy faded, and the room was once again empty and quiet. 

The woman stiffened for only a moment before she took a deep breath and her posture relaxed. Her face twisted into a demented smile, and she turned towards me, pinning me down with the heat of her gaze. 

“How do you think we’re able to detect the magic folk that pass through here?” she asked, her voice unnervingly calm. “As long as we spill magical blood, we can detect magical blood.”

I didn’t even bother masking my horror at her words. “So you use magic to hunt down magic-users?” I asked angrily. “Don’t you think that’s a little ironic?” 

She shrugged, and I knew there would be no reasoning with this woman. “Sometimes, the ends justify the means.” she told me, once again examining her set of tools, as if trying to decide what she would use next. “We’re willing to make the sacrifices necessary to get rid of those that poison this world.” 

I couldn’t even comprehend her words. She was insane, that much was clear, and now I was under her mercy. 

It wasn’t looking very good. 

It looked even worse when the woman finally seemed to make a decision, setting down the knife she’d used earlier. Smiling to herself, she reached towards the end of her tools and plucked a longer, sharp-looking dagger from the end of the collection. 

I paled, my heart dropping into my stomach. I stiffened and flinched back, and the woman laughed, walking forwards. She twirled the knife between her fingers, almost mockingly, and I couldn’t help the way I began to furiously jerk against the chains, not even caring how much it hurt. 

No.  _ No.  _ This was not happening. There was no way I would let this happen. 

The woman leaned down in front of me, giving me a mocking smile. “You seem scared, Heejin.” she said, and I didn’t even care that she knew my name. I was too lost in my panic and rage. “Don’t worry, it’ll be over soon, I promise.” 

I snarled at her, jerking forward enough to launch my forehead directly into her nose with a rage-filled scream. 

She jolted back with an angry yell. “Fuck!” she cried, falling back and clutching her nose. Even without my strength, the pain radiating from my forehead told me I’d hit the woman hard enough to break her nose. This was confirmed when she removed her hand to reveal her bleeding and crooked nose. 

Despite the anger and annoyance in the woman’s eyes, I couldn’t hold back the smallest bit of satisfaction at the sight of her ruined nose. 

“You little bitch,” she muttered, reaching down to pick up the chain from where she’s dropped it on the ground. “You’re going to regret that.” 

I grit my teeth and snarled at her, but I was barely able to keep the overpowering fear at bay. I couldn’t let this kill me. I wouldn’t. 

Still, it didn’t look like there was much left to do. The woman was keeping her distance now, probably trying to avoid any more stunts like the one I’d just pulled, and there was no way for me to escape my bonds. 

Fuck.

She approached, a sick smile twisting it’s way onto her face. The knife glinted under the light of the torches that illuminated the room.

I glanced once again towards the door of the room, jerking wildly against the chains trapping me against the ground. At this point, I could only hope for a miracle. 

I felt the iron of the blade as soon as it came within an inch of my face. It burned the same as the cuffs on my wrist, and I instinctively jerked away from the chain. 

“Don’t be difficult, fae,” the woman muttered, grabbing my hair and roughly pulling me closer. 

She pressed the edge of the knife against the top of my ear, and my stomach dropped as I realized what she intended to do. Panic crashed into me like a wave as I felt the heat of the iron against my ear. 

Before she could cut deeper than the shallow slice she’d already made, I flapped my wings as hard as I could, throwing her back with the force of the motion.

She fell to the ground, grunting a little out of surprise. The knife fell to the ground with a clatter. I had only seconds before the woman recovered. 

I had to act now. 

But there wasn’t much I could do except hope.

It was silent now, but I kept my eyes trained on the entrance, still hoping for a miracle. The woman was already standing, moving towards the knife to pluck it off the concrete ground.

She approached with a cold look in her eyes, and as soon as I felt her cold hands reach out and roughly grab the top of my wings, her knife outstretched, the door swung open with a loud crash. 

Hyunjin, Yeojin, and Yerim came flying into the room, each of them brandishing weapons and angry looks. 

I locked eyes with Hyunjin, but before I could say anything, a blinding pain stole the words from my lips. I couldn’t hold in my scream, automatically trying to twist away from the cold hands that violently twisted against the fragile bones of my wings. 

I felt the bones snap, and spots dotted my vision for a moment. Any attempts I made to twist out of the woman’s grasp were useless. 

She held me in an iron grip. 

“I’m going to kill you.” Hyunjin said, and I could hear the cold rage in her voice. She didn’t even bother trying to disguise it. Unfortunately, I could focus on little else other than the fiery pain clouding my thoughts.

Involuntary tears pricked my eyes, and I released a strangled gasp as the woman tightened her grip. 

“But you don’t want the fae to die, do you?” the mocking voice of the woman came from behind me. In a flash, a knife was pressed against the skin of my throat, and my breath caught as the metal burned my skin. 

I looked up and met eyes with Hyunjin once again, and through her stony expression, I could see the panic creeping up in her eyes. My eyes darted to Yeojin and Yerim as well, and they both looked at me with deep worry in their eyes. 

“Let her go!” Yeojin shouted, her raspy voice echoing through the room. She gripped the handle of her dagger a bit tighter, but I couldn’t help but feel a bit worried about her. I could handle whatever happened to me, but if anything happened to them, to  _ Yeojin _ , because of me, I wasn’t sure I could forgive myself.

I swallowed, wincing as the metal pressed a bit harder against my throat. We were at a standstill, and we all knew it. 

Yerim had been silent up until this point, but I could see the clench of her jaw, the anger in her eyes as she stared at the sight before her. I glanced over at her now, and she met my eyes. 

“Heejin, don’t worry,” she tried to assure me. “We’ll get you out.” 

The woman behind me shook with laughter. “How?” she asked, and Yerim simply stared at her. The anger in her eyes was tangible. “I will kill her. It’s what she deserves. It’s what all you creatures deserve -” 

She never got to finish, though, too focused on the jaws of a dog now locked around the skin of her leg. 

She screamed, the knife falling from her hands as she desperately reached down to try and swat Lucky away from her, but it was no use. The dog held firm, growling at the woman even as she desperately tried to pry him off. 

I hadn’t even seen Lucky come into the room, but he must have been next to Yerim when they’d burst in. Regardless, I was grateful, because his bite had been enough to tear the woman’s hands off my wings. I sighed as that blinding pain abated, leaving me to slump over, breathing heavily. 

I barely even registered the others moving forwards, attacking the woman and pushing her away from where I was still shackled to the floor. Hyunjin knocked her out with the butt of her sword,  _ my sword - _

Before I could even comprehend that, Hyunjin had finished and footsteps were thundering towards me. I was suddenly enveloped in a tight hug and Hyunjin let loose a shaky breath as she wrapped her arms around me. She hugged me with all the desperation and panic I had earlier seen in her eyes. Surprisingly, I didn’t flinch back. Instead, I leaned into the embrace, taking comfort in the knight’s warmth. I wasn’t sure what had changed since we’d last seen each other, but something had shifted. That much was clear in the way tears started pricking my eyes, in the way Hyunjin embraced me, in the way I so desperately wanted to hug her back.

The chains still held fast, though. I was almost numb to the burning on my wrists by now. 

I awkwardly cleared my throat, leaning back from the hug. “Um,” I stammered. “Could you…” I trailed off, but the way I shook the cuffs around my arms was explanation enough.

“Oh!” Hyunjin said, immediately pulling back. “I’m so sorry, how could I forget, I’m so stupid -” 

“It’s okay, Hyunjin,” Yerim piped up from behind me. When had she gotten there? “Just found the keys.” 

In a flash, the chains were unlocked, and it took all my willpower to not immediately fall to the ground from the relief I felt.

Leaning heavily on Hyunjin, I managed to stumble to my feet. “C’mon Heejin,” Hyunjin said, leading me to the door after Yeojin and Yerim, who were already checking the hallways for any guards. “Let’s get out of this fucking town, shall we?”

I let out a small chuckle at that. “We shall.” 

**Jungeun:**

Everything was fuzzy. 

Hyunjin was hovering next to me, or at least, she had been. She was gone now, I thought. I blinked, trying to fight away the growing spots darting across my vision. 

It had all happened so fast. The fight had been going well, until one of those bastards decided to pull out a knife and lodge it into my stomach. I hadn’t expected it, that’s for sure.

Hyunjin had taken care of everything after that, but I was losing too much blood, and everyone knew it. 

I could hear someone mumbling next to me. Her voice sounded familiar, a deep, smooth tone that pleased my ears. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll heal you.” she said. “I can do it.  _ I can do it.” _

She sounded stressed, desperate. I frowned. I wanted to help her. 

“Jinsol…” I muttered weakly, trying to pull myself up towards her. 

She just pushed me down. “Stop moving, you’ll strain yourself even further.” 

I blinked, trying to ignore the way everything was beginning to feel a bit numb. 

“Oh god, I hope this works,” I heard Jinsol say. I glanced up, and she was holding something in her hand. It seemed to almost resemble a stick? 

She pointed the end at my injury, but before I could ask what she was doing, my vision blacked out as a particularly strong bolt of pain struck through my midsection. 

It was hard to say what happened next. It was all a blur for me. I remember feeling the pain of the wound, the warm blood spilling across my abdomen, and I could hear Jinsol muttering nonsensically. 

And then, it was over. 

My vision cleared, the pain faded, and I felt like I could actually breath again. 

I sucked in a heavy breath of air, opening my eyes and blinking a few times as my injury healed. 

“Jungeun…?” came Jinsol’s hesitant voice from above me. I glanced over at her, eyes wide. “Are you okay?” 

I swallowed, groaning a bit as I forced myself into a sitting position. This time, Jinsol didn’t protest. “Yes,” I replied, confused. “Yes, I’m fine.” 

I turned to look at her, brows furrowed. 

“How?” 

Jinsol didn’t reply. She simply looked down towards the ground and stuffed something back into her bag. “Magic,” she said after a couple moments. “I used a healing spell.” 

I stared at her for a moment. She wasn’t telling me something, that much was obvious, but wasn’t sure if I should push her for answers or not.

I glanced around us. We were still in enemy territory, I remembered. Perhaps now was not the ideal time for an interrogation. 

“Okay,” I breathed, nodding. If Jinsol was surprised, she didn’t show it. She simply returned my nod, shifting into a standing position and holding out her hand for me to take. 

I hesitated for only a moment before reaching out and taking her hand, allowing her to help me up. I glanced down at my shirt, where a huge bloodstain soaked nearly my entire torso. 

I furrowed my brows once again. This was no small injury. How had she…? 

“Jungeun, c’mon, we have to go,” Jinsol said, waving for me to follow her towards the door at the end of the hallway. It was now ajar, though we still couldn’t see inside. 

Jinsol was already walking, but I glanced down at the stain once again and paused. “Wait, Jinsol,” I called after her. She turned around and gave me a curious look. I swallowed. “Thank you,” I stammered. “For healing me.” 

Jinsol stared at me for a long moment, and I almost shrank under the heat of her gaze. Finally, she nodded. “Of course, Jungeun,” she replied softly. “I wasn’t going to let you die.”

There was something there, something in her tone, the way she said it. But I didn’t have time to linger on it. 

As I opened my mouth to respond, footsteps sounded from down the hallway and I turned to see Yeojin and Yerim walking out of the room, looking rather shaken up but still okay. 

“Jungeun!” Yeojin called immediately. “You’re okay!” 

I nodded. “Yeah, I’m fine thanks to Jinsol,” I replied, and Yeojin ran towards me and enveloped me in a tight hug. 

I wasn't exactly sure how to react, so I ended up just awkwardly patting her back. 

Yeojin pulled back as Yerim called out to us, “We got Heejin, but she’s in pretty bad shape.” 

As if one cue, Hyunjin and Heejin stumbled out of the doorway and my eyes widened as I saw the state Heejin was in. Angry-looking burns circled her wrists, and blood ran down her entire arm from the large cut on her shoulder. She looked weak, with trembling hands and unsteady legs. As she leaned heavily on Hyunjin, I was able to catch a glimpse of her wings. The upper part of her right wing was in bad shape, twisted and uneven. Even a glance was enough to tell that part of it was broken. 

Heejin glanced up at me, and she furrowed her brows, as if surprised to see me here as well. I held her gaze, but I wasn’t sure what to say. Looking at her, all I could feel was anger. Anger at the bastards that did that to her and anger at myself for not realizing the danger that lurked in this village. 

“C’mon, let’s go,” Yerim said, already moving towards the end of the hallway. “We don’t have a lot of time before they send more guards after us.” 

I breathed a sigh, shaking my head. Yerim was right. We could dwell on everything later. For now, we had to focus on escape. 

I followed Yerim, unsheathing my sword and brandishing it out in front of me. Jinsol and Yeojin brought up the rear while Heejin and Hyunjin were behind me, in the middle of the pack. 

“Can you hand me one of my swords?” I heard Heejin ask. 

There was a small moment of silence. 

“Are you sure you’re okay to -” 

“Yes, I’m fine, Hyunjin,” she interrupted. “They used iron, but its effects are already wearing off.” 

I didn’t turn around to look at them, but the sound of the sword was clear enough. I hoped Heejin was telling the truth. If we got caught, and only Yerim, Hyunjin, and I were able to fight...we’d be in bad shape. 

Hopefully, Heejin would be able to regain enough strength to help us deal with any conflicts. 

I glanced around us, nervous as we passed yet another intersection. We were all quiet, too nervous to attract any unwanted attention. With some luck, we’d be able to get out of this hellhole without anyone seeing us. 

Unfortunately, we hadn’t been very lucky thus far. 

I sped up a little to catch up to Yerim, falling into step beside her. Her smile was gone, replaced by a grim frown and calculating eyes. To be honest, she was rather frightening when she was focused. I guess her encounter with the villagers had been enough to rattle her. 

“Hey, um, do you know where you’re going?” I whispered casually. I had just been blindly following her up until this point. She seemed confident in her steps, and I had no idea where to go myself, so it seemed like the best option. 

Yerim hummed a little and nodded. “I’m following Lucky,” she told me, motioning forwards towards where Lucky was trotting a few feet in front of her, his nose stuck to the ground. Every so often, he’d swing his little head back to check and make sure we were following. 

My eyes widened. “That’s one smart dog,” I said. 

Yerim nodded, a proud glint apparent in her eyes. “Yes,” she agreed. “He’s a very smart boy.” 

“How did you find him?” I asked, moving forwards so I was walking next to her. 

Yerim frowned. “I, uh, found him while he was searching for scraps,” she replied. “I gave him some bread, and we’ve been together ever since.”

I nodded. I could’ve asked more, but I could tell Yerim didn’t want to continue talking about it. 

We walked for a while, longer than I would’ve expected, without any conflict. For a moment, I allowed myself to hope that we would make it out of here okay.

“I think it’s up ahead,” I commented after a few minutes. The area we were walking in looked vaguely familiar, though it was hard to tell. Almost everywhere in this bunker looked the same. 

“Yeah, this looks familiar,” Jinsol piped up from behind me, and I glanced back towards her. She met my eyes for only a moment before looking back towards the ground. I sighed and turned back around. 

“There’s a ladder up ahead!” Yerim said, walking a bit faster. She ran ahead, scooping Lucky off the ground. 

“Wait, Yerim, don’t move so far ahead -” 

_ Too late.  _

There was rustling ahead, where Yerim was. I heard a small yelp, the draw of a sword. My stomach dropped. “Yerim?” 

I paled, walking forwards only to find Yerim trapped in a headlock, a sword pressed against her neck. The man that held her gave me a smug look. “Did you really think it would be that easy?” he asked, and I grit my teeth, holding my sword a bit tighter. 

“Yerim!” came Yeojin’s voice from behind me. She ran forward, trying to get to Yerim. I grabbed her at the last minute, holding her back to keep her from getting herself killed. Lucky growled at the man, hovering a couple feet from his feet. The dog didn’t attack, though, as if he knew that Yerim would be in danger if he tried anything.

Yerim made eye contact with Yeojin, trying to give her a reassuring smile, though it was rather cool comfort when the sword pressed a bit harder against her throat, drawing blood. 

“Now, here’s what’s going to happen,” the man said, stepping forwards and pulling Yerim with him. 

I heard movement behind me, but I didn’t dare look behind me, unwilling to take my eyes off of Yerim. 

“We’re going to stand here until the other guards arrive, and you’re not going to try  _ anything _ , or else I will kill -” 

I barely had time to panic before Yerim was moving, reaching into her pocket and retrieving her knife. Without a word, she lodged the blade into the man’s arm, causing him to scream and drop his sword. 

Yerim leapt back from the man, and I wasted no time before drawing my sword and stepping forward. Before the man had time to recover from the stab wound, I had plunged the blade into his chest, killing him. 

There was little time to dwell on it. We all ran forward, filing one by one up the ladder. I went last, checking behind to make sure that no one had followed. As soon as we got up, I closed the trapdoor behind us. Hyunjin moved and stacked a few boxes atop the door. It wouldn’t hold them off for long, but it might be enough to give us time to escape. 

And, after exchanging a few glances, we all started running towards the inn, where the rest of our party was probably still sleeping soundly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading, drop me a comment or kudos if you enjoyed. I always love reading your comments! <3
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/heeheejin1
> 
> Next time: Vivi is faced with a rude awakening, and Hyejoo shares a moment with Chaewon.


End file.
